Ìíå ñíîñèò êðûøó, è îí òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî ñêàçàòü
by Murbella R
Summary: (ïåðåâîä) Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âûòåðïåë îò Äæåéìñà, Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà, ÷åì îò îáû÷íîãî øêîëüíîãî õóëèãàíñòâà. Íî íàñòàëî âðåìÿ êà÷íó


ÌÍÅ ÑÍÎÑÈÒ ÊÐÛØÓ, È ÎÍ ÇÍÀÅÒ ÒÎ×ÍÎ, ×ÒÎ ÑÊÀÇÀÒÜ  
  
My Head's All Messed Up, And He Knows Just What To Say  
  
Àâòîð: Sine Que Non 767 sine_que_non767@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Ïåðåâîä: Murbella murmiju@inbox.ru  
  
Áåòà: njally nuance@fromru.com  
  
Âû÷èòêà:lilith20godrich lilith20godrich@mail.ru  
  
Ðåéòèíã:NC-17  
  
Pairing: Severus/James/Sirius/Remus, Severus/Harry  
  
Æàíð:drama/angst, darckfic  
  
Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ, ïûòêè, ýêñòðåìàëüíûå èçâðàùåíèÿ, BDSM, slash.   
  
Àâòîð äàëà ñîãëàñèå íà ïåðåâîä.  
  
Summary: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âûòåðïåë îò Äæåéìñà, Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà, ÷åì îò îáû÷íîãî øêîëüíîãî õóëèãàíñòâà. Íî íàñòàëî âðåìÿ êà÷íóòü âåñû ïðàâîñóäèÿ â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó. È Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî ïî÷óâñòâóåò âêóñ ê èçâðàùåíèÿì, ïîäõîäÿùèì Ñåâåðóñó.   
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà: Êòî-íèáóäü åùå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï ÒÀÊ íåíàâèäèò Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà? ×òî Ðåìóñ ñäåëàë åìó? ÎÊ, Ðåìóñ ÷óòü íå ñúåë åãî, íî ýé, ÿ óìîëÿþ, íå íà âñþ æå æèçíü òàêàÿ íåíàâèñòü! È ïî÷åìó îí âñåãäà íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè? Â ïàìÿòü î Äæåéìñå Ïîòåðå? Êîãäà ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Ñíåéïà, êàê íàä íèì èçäåâàþòñÿ Ìàðîäåðû â «Îðäåíå Ôåíèêñà», ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàøëà íåäîñòàþùåå çâåíî.  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå ïåðåâîä÷èêà: Ñõîæèå ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ è ñîìíåíèÿ íàñ÷åò íåíàâèñòè Ñíåéïà ê Ìàðîäåðàì áûëè è ó ìåíÿ. Îíè îñòàëèñü. Ïîýòîìó ÿ âçÿëàñü ïåðåâîäèòü äàííûé ôèê. Ïðîøó, âíèìàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàéòå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, è íå æàëóéòåñü ïîòîì, ÷òî âàì ïîäñóíóëè «ýòó ãàäîñòü».   
  
Disclaimer: Íå ìîå.   
  
Îí ñíîâà ñòîÿë íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ. Ïûëü ñ ïîëîâèö â Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíå ïîêðûâàëà åãî ïàëüöû, ïà÷êàÿ èõ ãðÿçüþ. Êóëàêè ñæàëèñü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë èññòóïëåííûé âîñòîðã åæåñåêóíäíîãî ïîðàæåíèÿ, çàòåì ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîå, êàê áóäòî âçîðâàâøååñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå, ñëàäêîå è îñòðîå óíèæåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî áðàëè ñèëîé ñíîâà è ñíîâà òå, â ÷üåé âëàñòè áûëî ïðè÷èíÿòü åìó áîëü, òå, êòî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì. Îíè íå æåëàëè äîñòàâëÿòü åìó óäîâîëüñòâèå, íî ïîðîé äåëàëè ýòî âîïðåêè ñàìèì ñåáå. Ýòèìè ñòðàííûìè çàèíòåðåñîâàííûìè âçãëÿäàìè, ìÿãêîñòüþ âîëîñ, êàñàâøèõñÿ åãî ëèöà, è èõ âêóñîì, êîãäà îí îò áîëè âíóòðè íåãî êóñàë ïðÿäè, ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàâøèå â ðîò, è ìåðöàþùèì âîñòîðãîì, êîòîðûé áûë, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì, õóæå âñåãî.   
  
Ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà îí âûãèáàëñÿ äóãîé è êîí÷àë, îí êîí÷àë â íèêóäà. Íå áûëî íè òåïëà ïëîòè, íè ìÿãêèõ ãóá è ïîðõàþùåãî ÿçûêà, íè÷åãî, ÷òî áûëî ó íèõ, îáîäðÿþùåãî åãî, êàê îíè ýòî äåëàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé. Îíè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî íå õîòÿò, ÷òîáû îí êîí÷àë: ýòî ìîãëî èñïîðòèòü èõ, çàñòàâèòü èõ èñïûòûâàòü ê íåìó ñèìïàòèþ. Íåïðèíóæäåííûé ñìåõ, ïðåçðèòåëüíûå óñìåøêè, ðàñòÿãèâàþùèå ýòè ðòû, êîòîðûå òàê õîðîøî çíàëè âêóñ åãî êîæè – äàæå Ðåìóñ, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûì, êàê áóäòî åìó ñëåãêà íåóäîáíî; íàñòðîé áûë ðàçðóøåí, è Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî åãî áðîñèëè îá ñòåíó è îñòàâèëè êàê íåíóæíóþ âåùü – äàæå Ðåìóñ ïðîñòî ñòîÿë òàì.   
  
Ýòî òóïî íûëî, è áîëåëî, è ðâàëîñü, è êðè÷àëî âíóòðè íåãî. Îí â ýòîì íóæäàëñÿ. Ìåñÿö çà ìåñÿöåì, îíè áðàëè åãî ñèëüíî è áûñòðî, ìåäëåííî è ïëàâíî, è â ëþáûõ ñî÷åòàíèÿõ, ÷òî âû òîëüêî ìîæåòå âîîáðàçèòü, è îíè âñå åùå íå çíàëè. Ãëóïûå ìîëîäûå ñêîòû, äóìàþùèå ïîëíîñòüþ çàäóðèòü åìó ãîëîâó – îíè íå çíàëè, êàê ñîâåðøåííî è ïîëíîñòüþ îí áûë çàòðàõàí, êàê îí áûë ðàçäèðàåì èçíóòðè êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà èõ íàëèòûå êðîâüþ ÷ëåíû óãðîæàëè ïîðâàòü åãî ðàñòÿíóòóþ äûðêó. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ðåìóñà. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî áåñïîêîèò ýòî, íî îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü â îòêðûòóþ. È îí ëèøü ïðîâîäèë ðóêîé ïî çàïëàêàííîé ùåêå Ñåâåðóñà, òîðîïëèâî òûêàëñÿ ÿçûêîì â åãî óõî, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, à çàòåì ñïîêîéíî âûñêàëüçûâàë âñëåä çà îñòàëüíûìè. Ñåâåðóñ îñòàâàëñÿ, áëåäíàÿ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ òåíü, ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâîäÿùàÿ äûõàíèå íà ïîëó. Îáíàæåííûé è èñòîùåííûé. Íî ïåðåïîëíåííûé ñïåðìîé òðîèõ ïàðíåé, íåðÿøëèâî ñî÷àùåéñÿ ïî åãî áëåäíûì ÿãîäèöàì.  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îíè âñå æå íèêîãäà íå áûëè åãî õîçÿåâàìè. Ýòî ïðèøëî ïîçæå è ñòàëî ÷àñòüþ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå Ñåâåðóñ õðàíèë â ñâîèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ ðàçëèòûìè â áóòûëêè, çàïå÷àòàííûìè è íàäïèñàííûìè êðàñíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè: «Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè». Îíè ñîäåðæàëè â ñåáå çíàíèÿ, ñëèøêîì óæàñíûå, ÷òîáû õðàíèòü èõ ïîñòîÿííî â ñåáå. À Ìàðîäåðû íèêîãäà íå îáëàäàëè òîé ãðóáîé âëàñòüþ, ÷òî áûëà ñïîñîáíà áóêâàëüíî çàêëþ÷àòü äóøè â îêîâû.  
  
Èõ âëàñòü áûëà áîëåå òîíêîé, õîòÿ íå ìåíåå äàëåêî ïðîñòèðàþùåéñÿ â ñâîèõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ; èõ âëàñòü çàêëþ÷àëàñü â ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîñòè ñèëû. Ñåâåðóñ ñëûøàë ýòîò ïðèçûâ, è ýòî áûëî íå÷åñòíî – ýòî ïåðåäàâàëîñü ïðÿìî ïî íåðâàì, è òîãäà îí íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ìîã áîëüøå äîâåðÿòü ñâîåìó çäðàâîìó ðàññóäêó. Èõ áëèçîñòü øåïòàëà ó íåãî â óøàõ è êðè÷àëà â åãî êðîâè. Åìó õîòåëîñü âûïóñòèòü ýòó îòðàâëåííóþ êðîâü èç ñâîåãî òåëà, ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îíè ýòî äåëàëè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè â Õèæèíå ïåðî÷èííûì íîæîì Äæåéìñà, è ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà õëûíåò, ïåðåëèâàÿñü ÷åðåç êðàÿ åãî ïèñüìåííîãî ñòîëà íà êàêîì-íèáóäü óðîêå. Òîãäà âñå áû â íåäîâåðèè óñòàâèëèñü íà òåíè Ñèðèóñà, Äæåéìñà è Ðåìóñà, âîññòàþùèå, âûðàñòàþùèå èç åãî êðîâè, ïîêà îíà êàïàåò íà ïîë. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì êîãäà-íèáóäü îòäåëàòüñÿ îò íèõ.  
  
Ýòà óæàñíàÿ ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîñòü áûëà òàêîâà, ÷òî îíè çàñòàâëÿëè ïîëþáèòü èõ êðàñîòó, ðàçðóøàÿ åãî. Îí èçó÷èë èõ ëó÷øå, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî åùå, – âûñîêîìåðèå Äæåéìñà, ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü âñåãäà öåäÿùåãî ñëîâà Ñèðèóñà, ñïîêîéíóþ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü Ðåìóñà – è âñå-òàêè îíè íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàâàëè åãî. Ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ìåæäó íèìè îñòàâàëîñü òàéíîé, è èç âñåõ íèõ ó íåãî áûëî ìåíüøå âñåãî ïðè÷èí õðàíèòü åå. Íî ïðè÷èíà áûëà - è ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøàÿ. Âåðîÿòíî, ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ ïðè÷èíà èç âñåõ. Ìåñòü.  
  
**********   
  
Äæåéìñ íàöåëèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êóâ ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà è íàêëîíèëñÿ.  
  
«Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. 7 ÷àñîâ. Õèæèíà», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, îáäàâàÿ äûõàíèåì ñêóëó Ñåâåðóñà, çàòåì íàõìóðèëñÿ äëÿ áîëüøåé óáåäèòåëüíîñòè. «Ïîíÿë, Ñíåéï? Òû ýòî óñåê? Ïîïðîáóé òîëüêî âûâåñòè ìåíÿ åùå ðàç. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé áóäåò, âåðíî?», - çàêîí÷èë îí ãðîìêî.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë - ñæàòûå ãóáû, òîíêèå áðîâè ñîøëèñü âìåñòå -çàòåì áûñòðî çàøàãàë ïðî÷ü. Ãðóïïà ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ - ôàíàòû îáîæàåìîãî âñåìè ñåìèêóðñíèêà Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, ÷óäåñíîãî ÷åìïèîíà ïî êâèääè÷ó è ôàêóëüòåòñêîãî ëèäåðà, íàñìåøëèâî çàøóìåëà åìó âñëåä. Èõ îáîæàíèå áûëî äî áåññòûäíîñòè î÷åâèäíûì.  
  
Ñäâèíóòûå áðîâè Ñåâåðóñà íàðèñîâàëè òîíêèå ëèíèè íà åãî ëáó, ïîêà îí øåë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíè ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî, ýòè òðîå, íàáëþäàþò çà åãî ïîõîäêîé. Ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàê åãî áåäðà ïîêà÷èâàþòñÿ ïîä ìàíòèåé, è àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî çíàÿ, êàêèå îíè íà îùóïü òàì, ãäå âûïèðàþò îñòðûå êîñòî÷êè òàçà, ñ ìàëåíüêîé ðîäèíêîé íà ëåâîé ñòîðîíå, êîòîðóþ Ðåìóñó íðàâèëîñü öåëîâàòü, è êóäà Äæåéìñ âñåãäà âïèâàëñÿ ïàëüöàìè. Îíè îáúÿñíèëè â òó ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ, çà÷åì ïðèêàçàëè åìó ïðîéòèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ââåðõ è âíèç îáíàæåííûì - ÷òîáû îíè òî÷íî çíàëè, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïîìíèòü, êîãäà îí áóäåò ïîëíîñòüþ îäåò ñíîâà. «Îíè ëþáÿò èãðàòü â òàêèå èãðû», - ïîäóìàë îí, óáûñòðÿÿ øàãè, è çàâîðà÷èâàÿ çà óãîë, óáåãàÿ îò èõ âçãëÿäîâ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî çàïëàòèò çà ýòî ìàëåíüêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì.   
  
********   
  
Îí êóñàë ÿçûê äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íà ãóáàõ íå ïîêàçàëàñü êðîâü. Îíè èñòÿçàëè, ÷òîáû ñëóøàòü âñõëèïûâàíèÿ è ðûäàíèÿ, âûðûâàþùèåñÿ èç åãî ãðóäè; ãëóáîêèå êðèêè è ìîëüáû íðàâèëèñü èì âñåì. Çàòåì êîëüöî ñ ÷ëåíà ñíÿëè, è ïîÿâèëàñü äðóãàÿ áîëü - îò ðàñòÿæåíèÿ, êîãäà â íåì íà÷àëè ñêîëüçèòü òóäà è îáðàòíî, âñå òåëî ïîêðûëîñü èñïàðèíîé. Íî êðèêè âîçáóæäàëè èõ áîëüøå; Ðåìóñ ïîòÿíóë åãî çà âîëîñû è ïîòðåáîâàë. Îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî íàçûâàë åãî –  
  
«Ñåâ», - óïðàøèâàþùèì ãîëîñîì, - «Äàâàé, Ñåâ…. Ïîêðè÷è äëÿ ìåíÿ, ìàëü÷èê»  
  
Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Ðåìóñ!», - ïðîðâàëîñü èç åãî ãëîòêè.  
  
×ëåí, ñêà÷óùèé â íåì, êàçàëîñü, íàáóõ åùå áîëüøå. Ðåìóñ óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóë è ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ïðîáåæàâ ðóêàìè ââåðõ è âíèç, îùóïûâàÿ áåäðà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ñòèñíóë èõ êðåï÷å è íà÷àë ãðóáî âêîëà÷èâàòüñÿ â åãî íåïîäàòëèâóþ ïëîòü, îíè îáà çàñòîíàëè, è ó Ñåâåðóñà èç ãëàç ïîñûïàëèñü èñêðû, êîãäà â àáñîëþòíûé öåíòð åãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà íàíîñèëèñü óäàðû. Ñèðèóñ, ñòîÿâøèé ïîçàäè íèõ è íàáëþäàþùèé ñ âèäîì öåíèòåëÿ, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, è, ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåäÿ ìåæäó óïðóãèõ ÿãîäèö Ðåìóñà, óùèïíóë åãî. Ðåìóñ âûðóãàëñÿ è, çàäûõàÿñü, îñíîâàòåëüíî èçëèëñÿ.   
  
Êàê òîëüêî Ðåìóñ âûòàùèë ÷ëåí, Ñåâåðóñ áëàãîäàðíî êîí÷èë, íî ó íåãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè îòäîõíóòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äæåéìñ óæå ñãðàáàñòàë åãî çà áåäðà è îïóñòèë íà ìàòðàñ, êîòîðûé îíè òóò äåðæàëè. Îí áûñòðî è ãðóáî âîøåë, çàòåì âçäîõíóë, îñòàâàÿñü íåïîäâèæíî âíóòðè íåãî. Â ñåêñå Äæåéìñ áûë ïîëüçîâàòåëåì. È äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà ýòî ìîãëî èìåòü òîëüêî îäíî çíà÷åíèå: åìó ïðèøëîñü íàó÷èòüñÿ ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî èñïîëüçîâàëè. Êàðèå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ñìîòðåëè â åãî äóøó ñêâîçü åãî ñîáñòâåííûå øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå ÷åðíûå, áûëè ïîëíû ðàâíîäóøèÿ.  
  
Ðåìóñ øëåïíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îíè íàêëîíèëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó è ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Çàòåì ïðèíÿëñÿ î÷èùàòü ñåáÿ – îí âñåãäà áûë áðåçãëèâ, âñïîìíèë Ñåâåðóñ. Ïîäîøåë Ñèðèóñ - íà íåãíóùèõñÿ íîãàõ. Åãî ÷ëåí ïóëüñèðîâàë ó ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü. Îí áûë íåïðåâçîéäåííîé «ãëóáîêîé ãëîòêîé», ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì, áëàãîäàðÿ çíà÷èòåëüíîé ïðàêòèêå. Äàæå âáèâàþùèéñÿ â íåãî ÷ëåí íå ëèøàë åãî ÿçûê çíàíèé, ãäå íàäî îáâèòüñÿ, à ãäå ñòåãíóòü. Åãî ðóêè èñêóñíî ëàñêàëè ÿè÷êè, ïîãðóæàëèñü â óãëóáëåíèÿ, ïîãëàæèâàëè ñêëàäêè, ïàëüöû îáõâàòûâàëè ïàëüöàìè îñíîâàíèå ÷ëåíà è ñìûêàëèñü âîêðóã ïðèãîðøíè ÷åðíûõ êóäðåé.  
  
Ñèðèóñ âûäîõíóë.  
  
«Òâîþ ìàòü, îí òàê – î÷åíü - õîðîø â ýòîì…»  
  
Äæåéìñ çàñìåÿëñÿ, è òîò æå ñàìûé áëåñê çàìåðöàë â ãëàçàõ Ðåìóñà. Îí, ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, ñïîêîéíî è ìÿãêî ïîãëàäèë äëèííûå âîëîñû Ñåâåðóñà, ïðî÷åðòèë ìèçèíöåì ëèíèþ âîêðóã óøíîé ðàêîâèíû, âñêîëüçü ïåðåñåê åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó, ëèïêóþ îò ñìåãìû Ñèðèóñà. Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë àêêóðàòíóþ êðåïêóþ çàäíèöó Ñèðèóñà äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû òàì, åñëè ïîâåçåò, ìîãëè îñòàòüñÿ ñèíÿêè. Ñëåäû åãî ïàëüöåâ íà èõ òåëàõ. Îí ýòîãî õîòåë. Äæåéìñ óñèëèë òîë÷êè, è îò íîâûõ îùóùåíèé åãî ÿçûê ïîòåðÿë íóæíûé ðèòì, åìó ïðèøëîñü ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñíîâà åãî íàéòè, âåñü åãî ìèð çàñòûë, óäóøëèâûå âçäîõè Äæåéìñà ñìåøàëèñü ñî ñòîíàìè íàä ãîëîâîé Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
Ñèðèóñ àêêóðàòíî âûáðàë ÷åòûðå âîëîñêà èç ìàññû ìÿãêèõ ïðÿäåé, ùåêî÷óùèõ åãî ÿéöà, íàìîòàë èõ íà ïàëüöû è íàðî÷íî, íå ñïåøà, îòîðâàë èõ, ñëóøàÿ øèïåíèå áîëè è íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïî âåêàì Ñåâåðóñà ïðîøëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ ðÿáü.  
  
Óëûáàþùèéñÿ óáëþäîê. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî, êàê åãî ðîò áóäåò êðèâèòüñÿ, âîò òàê – åãî ðîò íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñûìèòèðîâàòü ýòó óõìûëêó. Èíîãäà îí õîòåë áûòü ïîõîæèì íà íèõ, à èíîãäà - ïðîñòî íèêîãäà ñ íèìè íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. È ñîâñåì íèêîãäà åìó íå õîòåëîñü áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîé.   
  
Îí áûë áåççàùèòíûì, áåñïîìîùíûì, íå òî, ÷òî îíè. Îíè ðàçðóøàëè âñå, ÷åì îí ìîã çàùèòèòüñÿ: ãíåâ, - îíè ñìåÿëèñü, ñâÿçûâàÿ åãî çàïÿñòüÿ íàä ãîëîâîé è óäåðæèâàÿ åãî íîãè â òîé ïîçå, êàêîé èì õîòåëîñü; ñàðêàçì – çäåñü îíè íè â ÷åì åìó íå óñòóïàëè, è êîãäà îíè óñòàâàëè îò åãî íîðîâèñòûõ ïðåðåêàíèé, òî ïðîñòî íàïîëíÿëè åãî ðîò òåì, ÷òî ìîæåò ëó÷øå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòîò îñòðûé ÿçûê; õîëîäíîñòü, - îíè èãíîðèðîâàëè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå ñäàâàëñÿ, ðàçäàâëåííûé èõ æàðîì, îãîíü ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ îáðàòíî â åãî ãîëîñ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåâàë åãî çàìîðîçèòü, çàäûõàÿñü è óìîëÿÿ î ðàçðÿäêå. Êîòîðóþ îíè åìó äàâàëè, êîãäà ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ ùåäðûìè. Îí ñíîâà ñîáèðàë çàùèòó ïî êóñî÷êàì, íî îíà óæå áûëà ðàñêîëîòà, à îíè òî÷íî çíàëè, êóäà áèòü.   
  
Ñ íèìè Ñåâåðóñ ñîñòîÿë èç îäíèõ óÿçâèìûõ ìåñò. Èíîãäà ýòî íà÷èíàëîñü ñ ïðîñòîãî ïîãëàæèâàíèÿ ìåæäó åãî ÿãîäèö, è åìó õîòåëîñü ðàñòÿíóòüñÿ íà ïîëó è îòêðûòüñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ, îòêðûòü âñåãî ñåáÿ äëÿ íèõ, ñäàòüñÿ èì è çàðûäàòü îò îïóñòîøåííîñòè. Êîãäà åãî ñîòðÿñàëè ðûäàíèÿ, è ïîìðà÷àëîñü ñîçíàíèå, åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, äîéäåò ëè îí â èòîãå äî òàêîãî. Íî ñèëüíàÿ ïîùå÷èíà – áðåçãëèâî, òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ðóêè - «Ïðåêðàòè ðåâåòü, Ñíåéï è ïðèäè â ñåáÿ. Òåáå áóäåò íóæíà âñÿ òâîÿ äûõàëêà, ÷òîáû ñîñàòü», - ñíîâà óáåæäàëà åãî, ÷òî îí åùå íå óñïåë ïàñòü òàê íèçêî. Ýòîãî î íåì îíè âñå åùå íå çíàëè. Âîçìîæíî, êðîìå Ðåìóñà, êîòîðûé äîãàäûâàëñÿ è ïîýòîìó ìîë÷àë. Ýòî áåçðàçëè÷èå ïîìîãàëî åìó äåðæàòüñÿ, ñîõðàíÿÿ åäèíñòâåííûé îñòàâøèéñÿ ó íåãî çàïàñ ïðî÷íîñòè.  
  
Íî÷üþ îí ïðîñòî ëåæàë íà ñïèíå, ÷óâñòâóÿ ïîêàëûâàíèå íàñïåõ âûëå÷åííîé ìàãè÷åñêèì ñïîñîáîì ïëîòè, ìÿãêèå ïîòåêè ñåìåíè, îñòàâøåãîñÿ â òóãîì âîñïàëåííîì ïðîõîäå. Åãî ÷ëåí âñå åùå ïóëüñèðîâàë, íî îáû÷íî îí ìîã èãíîðèðîâàòü ýòî è íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. Îí ïðèâûê. Ñ íèì îñòàâàëàñü åãî ïàìÿòü, çíàíèå èõ òåë, ñêîïèâøååñÿ â ñîçíàíèè. Îáðûâêè âîñïîìèíàíèé ðàçãîðàëèñü â åãî ïàìÿòè, è îí îáëèçûâàë ãóáû, æåëàÿ ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íèì ñíîâà. Êðåïêèå ìûøöû Ñèðèóñà, ïîäòàñêèâàþùåãî åãî áëèæå, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü ê ñâîèì íîãàì, íàäìåííûé âçãëÿä êàðèõ ãëàç Äæåéìñà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îïóñêàë âåêè è íàñëàæäàëñÿ, âïàäèíêè ìåæäó ïàëüöåâ Ðåìóñà, ïî êîòîðûì îí ïðîâîäèë ÿçûêîì…  
  
Ýòè îáðàçû âñå åùå áûëè ñ íèì. Ïîñëå äâàäöàòè ëåò áîëåå èëè ìåíåå óñïåøíûõ ïîïûòîê çàáâåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèçíàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî îí âñå åùå íå ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ýòèì. Íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ åãî õîëîäíîé, ðàññ÷èòàííîé ÿðîñòè äàòü âûõîä, ïîçâîëèòü åé îáðóøèòüñÿ íà îäíîãî-åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû òðàòèòü åå íà âñåõ îáèòàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà. È áûë òîëüêî îäèí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàñëóæèâàþùèé ýòîãî, äî êîãî îí ìîã äîòÿíóòüñÿ, åäèíñòâåííîå îñòàâøååñÿ çâåíî.  
  
*********   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñòðîèë ïëàíû òùàòåëüíî. Âñåãäà. Îí âûáðàë âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû, êîãäà òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èëàñü òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèääè÷ó, è óñòàëîñòü ïðèòóïèëà ðåàêöèþ ìàëü÷èêà íà íåãî. Äëÿ íåãî.  
  
«Äà, ïðîôåññîð?»  
  
Íåâèííîñòü. Êàêàÿ ðàäîñòü âîò òàê ñïîêîéíî îáõâàòèòü åå ïàëüöàìè îáåèõ ðóê. Çàðàíåå çíàÿ, êàê îí áóäåò ðàñòÿãèâàòü åå äî ïðåäåëà. Êàê ðàçðóøèò åå – ñî âñåé èçâðàùåííîñòüþ, íà êîòîðóþ ñïîñîáåí.   
  
Ñíåéï ïðèâåë åãî â ñâîè àïàðòàìåíòû ÷åðåç ïîòàéíóþ äâåðü â êàáèíåòå Çåëèé. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà, ñòàâøåãî êàê ðàç íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà. Åãî î÷åðòàíèÿ ïëÿñàëè â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ïëàìåíè. Ãàððè ñòîÿë, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà è ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ äëÿ êîðîòêîãî æåñòêîãî óðîêà.  
  
«Äàé ìíå ðóêó»  
  
Ðóêà îñòîðîæíî òÿíåòñÿ ê íåìó. Îí áåðåò åå.   
  
Ïàóçà.  
  
Õðÿñü.  
  
Áîëü áûëà òàêîé íåîæèäàííîé è ñèëüíîé, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â ïðîèçîøåäøåå. Åãî óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö áîëòàëñÿ ïîä íååñòåñòâåííûì óãëîì. Ñíåéï ñ ïîëóóëûáêîé ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Êðèê âûðâàëñÿ íåïðîèçâîëüíî, ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ. Çðåíèå çàòóìàíèëîñü îò âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóâøèõ ñëåç. Ñíåéï âûòàùèë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è Ãàððè îòïðÿíóë îò íåãî, ñúåæèâøèñü îò ñòðàõà. Ñîâåðøåííî ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó, îí âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óñïîêàèâàþùåå òåïëî, åãî êîñòè ñîåäèíèëèñü… áîëü èñ÷åçëà.  
  
«Ïîçâîëü ìíå ðàññêàçàòü òåáå êîå-÷òî î òâîåì îòöå, Ïîòòåð. Ëîìàòü ìîè ïàëüöû áûëî îäíèì èç åãî èçëþáëåííûõ ðàçâëå÷åíèé. Êîíå÷íî, îí âñåãäà ïîòîì èñöåëÿë èõ, òàê, ÷òîáû íå îñòàâàëîñü ñëåäîâ. Íî ïàðó ðàç îí áûë íåáðåæåí»   
  
Ïåðåä ëèöîì Ãàððè îêàçàëàñü ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ñíåéïà. Þíîøà óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñðåäíèé ïàëåö, íåìíîãî èñêðèâëåííûé. Ñëåçû âñå åùå òåêëè ïî åãî ëèöó.  
  
Øåïîò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ íà÷àë ðàçíîñèòüñÿ ïî æèëàì Ñåâåðóñà. Îí óëîâèë ãëóáîêîå ýõî óøåäøèõ âðåìåí, è ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî. Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë âî âëàñòè âíåçàïíî âñïûõíóâøåãî ãíåâà. Îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä è îñòîðîæíî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Çàòåì ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, íàäìåííûé ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî ðîñòà - ñîçíàþùèé âñþ áåçíàêàçàííîñòü è ñèëó ñîáñòâåííîé âëàñòè. Íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ íèì. Âñå ïëîõîå òåïåðü ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì.   
  
«Ïîòòåð…»  
  
Êàê òîëüêî åãî ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ëèöó Ãàððè, òîò îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä, íàòÿíóâøèñü, êàê ñòðóíà, ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Ïàëåö Ñíåéïà ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íèæíåé ãóáå ìàëü÷èêà è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîãëàæèâàòü åå, ñìèíàÿ íåæíóþ êîæó. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè ñàìî ñîáîé ìåíÿëîñü îò ñòðàõà ê çàìåøàòåëüñòâó è ïîëíîìó íåäîóìåíèþ. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?  
  
Îí ñëèøêîì íåîïûòåí, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íþàíñû ýòîé èãðû, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. Íåïðåîäîëèìàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü, ìó÷èòåëüíîå æåëàíèå îâëàäåëî èì. Îí âçâåñèë åãî, îáäóìàë, çàòåì íåòîðîïëèâî ïðîïóñòèë ïàëüöû ñêâîçü âîëîñû Ãàððè, ïåðåáèðàÿ ïðÿäè, îùóùàÿ, êàêèìè ïðè÷óäëèâûìè è ñòðàííî áåñïîðÿäî÷íûìè âîëíàìè íèñïàäàþò âîëîñû. Âûëèòûé Äæåéìñ. Ñíîâà. Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åãî íàêëîíèòü ãîëîâó ê óäîáíî îòêèíóòîìó ñåé÷àñ ëèöó Ãàððè. Ðîò Ãàððè îáìÿê îò øîêà. Ñîáèðàÿñü óñèëèòü åãî, Ñåâåðóñ ìàëî-ïîìàëó íà÷àë ïðîòàëêèâàòü ñâîé ÿçûê âíóòðü. Ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà õðþêàþùèå óäóøëèâûå çâóêè è íåèñòîâûå òîë÷êè â ãðóäü â ïîïûòêå îòïèõíóòü åãî íå çàñòàâèëè Ñåâåðóñà ñíîâà ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïåðâûì âêóñîì.   
  
Ãàððè âñïûõíóë ðóìÿíöåì, çàäûõàÿñü, ïîòóïèâ âçãëÿä. Ñíåéï… òîëüêî ÷òî… Ñíåéï… Äà ðàäè Áîãà!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. Ëîâêèì äâèæåíèåì óõâàòèâ åãî ïîäáîðîäîê, îí âûíóäèë Ãàððè ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, â ãëàçà, ìåðöàþùèå íà òàêîì çíàêîìîì åìó ëèöå. Ãàððè âñïûõíóë åùå áîëüøå ïîä õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì òàê áëèçêî ñòîÿùåãî ê íåìó ìóæ÷èíû. Îí óñëûøàë îò÷åòëèâûå ñëîâà.   
  
«Íà êîëåíè»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óâèäåë, êàê ó Ãàððè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Âèä ïðîìåëüêíóâøåãî ìåæäó ãóá ÿçûêà ïîñëàë âíèç ïî ñïèíå ê ïàõó Ñåâåðóñà âîçáóæäåííóþ äðîæü, íî îí òîëüêî âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Ïîòòåð, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ æäàòü, ïîêà òâîé ñòîëü ðåäêî èñïîëüçóåìûé ìîçã óëîâèò ìîþ êîìàíäó. Ïîéìè: òû áóäåøü ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî. Èëè èñïûòàåøü âñþ òÿæåñòü ïîñëåäñòâèé»  
  
«Í-íî», - íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ Ãàððè. - «ß íå õî÷ó»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
«Òâîè æåëàíèÿ â ýòîò èëè ëþáîé äðóãîé ðàç, Ïîòòåð, îñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè áåçðàçëè÷íûì. Íàñêîëüêî áåçðàçëè÷íûì? ×òî æ», - åãî ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè, - «òû ïîéìåøü â ñâîå âðåìÿ. Íà êîëåíè, ÿ ñêàçàë. Èëè òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû â ýòîò ðàç ÿ ñëîìàë îäíî èç òâîèõ ñèìïàòè÷íûõ çàïÿñòèé?»  
  
Åãî ïàëüöû ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàäèëè ìåñòî, ãäå áèëàñü íèòî÷êà ïóëüñà íà ïðàâîì çàïÿñòüå ìàëü÷èêà. Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë â ýòè òåìíûå, íåóìîëèìûå ãëàçà è øóìíî ñãëîòíóë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñäåðæèò ñâîþ óãðîçó. Íåëîâêî íàêëîíèâøèñü, îí óïàë íà êîëåíè. Íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. Ñåâåðóñ íàñëàæäàëñÿ ìîìåíòîì. Äæåéìñ! Âíóòðåííå âîçëèêîâàë îí. Êàê êîøìàðíî îí ïàë!  
  
Îäíîé ðóêîé îí îòêèíóë ïîëó ñâîåé ìàíòèè çà ñïèíó, à äðóãîé âûòàùèë òâåðäóþ îáíàæåííóþ ïëîòü, íè÷åì íå ñòåñíåííóþ – îí ïîäãîòîâèëñÿ ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó. Âûðàæåíèå óæàñà íà ëèöå Ãàððè ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèëî åãî êîí÷èòü ñðàçó. Îí ïîäòîëêíóë ÷ëåí ê ãóáàì Ïîòòåðà, ÷óâñòâóÿ äðîæü, êîòîðàÿ çàòåì ïåðåøëà â ïåðâîå âëàæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê åãî ÷ëåíó.  
  
«Ñîñè, ìàëü÷èê…»  
  
//Òåíè Ðåìóñà.//  
  
Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü. Îí óâèäåë, êàê ìàëü÷èê âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, çàòåì îïóñòèë ãëàçà ê ñâîåìó «çàäàíèþ», ñëèøêîì ðàñòåðÿííûé, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü.  
  
Èñêóñíîå è ðåçêîå äâèæåíèå ÿçûêà ïî ãîëîâêå çàñòàâèëî åãî îòêèíóòü ãîëîâó íàçàä. Åãî ðóêè ñæàëè ïëå÷è Ãàððè.  
  
È òàê âñå íà÷àëîñü.  
  
***********   
  
Äðóãîé âå÷åð. Óñòàâøèé îò áðåìåíè âûïîëíåííîé çà äåíü ðàáîòû, îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü, êîãäà îñòàâëåííàÿ ïîëóîòêðûòîé ïîòàéíàÿ äâåðü ìåäëåííî ïîääàëàñü ïîä îñòîðîæíûì íàæàòèåì. Ìàëü÷èê ÿâèëñÿ êàê áóäòî ïðÿìî èç äóøà. Âëàæíûå âîëîñû. Åìó íðàâèëèñü âëàæíûå âîëîñû.  
  
«Âõîäè, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Îí ïîìàíèë åãî ïàëüöåì. Äðîæàùèå íîãè ñ óñèëèåì ñäåëàëè øàã. Çàñòûâøèé íà ëèöå óæàñ ïðîòèâîðå÷èë ñìåëîìó âçãëÿäó óñòàâèâøåãîñÿ åìó ïðÿìî â ëèöî Ïîòòåðà. Ýòî áóäåò çàíÿòíûì.  
  
Íåðåøèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ, íåðâîçíîñòü çàñòàâëÿåò åãî çâó÷àòü ãðîì÷å.  
  
«Òîëüêî ÷òîáû Âû çíàëè, ÿ… ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü … äåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äëÿ Âàñ. ß çäåñü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷-÷òîáû… ñ-ñêàçàòü Âàì ýòî»  
  
Ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü çàíÿòíûì.   
  
Åãî ðóêè íåæíî ïîèãðàëè ñ ïðÿäÿìè âîëîñ, ìÿãêèõ è òÿæåëûõ îò ïðîïèòàâøåé èõ âëàãè.   
  
«Â ñàìîì äåëå, Ïîòòåð? Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü… Åñëè áû òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë îòêàçàòüñÿ, òû ìîã áû íàéòè äðóãîé ñïîñîá ñîîáùèòü ìíå îá ýòîì. Íà óðîêå, âîçìîæíî, ïàðà ñëîâ â êîíöå òâîåãî ðåôåðàòà. Òû äîñòàòî÷íî èçîáðåòàòåëåí, ÷òîáû ïðèäóìàòü, êàê èçáåæàòü ýòîé âñòðå÷è íàåäèíå. Íî òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. ×òî çàñòàâëÿåò óæå ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü ïðîñòîå óìîçàêëþ÷åíèå - òû õîòåë ñþäà ïðèéòè. Âîçìîæíî, èç ëþáîïûòñòâà. Âîçìîæíî, èç æåëàíèÿ óçíàòü, ÷òî åùå ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé. Èëè - ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî äåëàþ»  
  
Ãîëîñ, èñïîëíåííûé îòâðàùåíèÿ.  
  
«Íåò! Ýòî íå… íå òàê! ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè ÿ íå ïðèäó, Âû…» - Ãîëîñ çàòèõ, ñîâñåì ïðåðâàëñÿ.   
  
Ñëàáûé íàìåê íà ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû íàïîìíèòü ñìåõ.   
  
«×òî ÿ ñäåëàþ ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå õóæå?»  
  
«Äà», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè.  
  
«Âîçìîæíî, òû ïðàâ. ß íå ïèòàþ äîáðûõ ÷óâñòâ ê íåïîâèíîâåíèþ, ÷òî òû ÷àñòî èñïûòûâàë íà ñâîåé øêóðå, Ïîòòåð. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî», - ãîëîñ ñòàë åùå õîëîäíåå, - «òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü ïîçâîëÿåò ñíîâà çàâåðèòü òåáÿ â ìîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ñäåëàòü òâîþ æèçíü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íåïðèÿòíîé. Äà, òàêîé íåïðèÿòíîé, ÷òî ýòî ïðåâîñõîäèò âåñü òâîé îïûò, ïðè÷åì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü»  
  
Òâåðäûé, íåñãèáàåìûé âçãëÿä. Íåìèãàþùèå ãëàçà Ãàððè çàïëûëè ñëåçàìè. Îí ìîðãíóë, è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ. Íà ñâèñòÿùåì, óãðîæàþùåì øåïîòå, ÷åêàíÿùåì ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ðîæäàëè â åãî âîîáðàæåíèè êàðòèíû, çàñòàâëÿþùèå êðîâü ñòûíóòü â æèëàõ.  
  
«Íå çàáûâàé î âðåìåíè, êîòîðîå ÿ ïðîâåë íà ñòîðîíå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ìàëü÷èê. Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü äåëàòü. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ðèñêíåøü ïîñòóïèòü âîïðåêè ìîåé âîëå, âñïîìíè î ðàçìåðå ìîèõ ïîçíàíèé. ß ìîãó êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïðèâîäèòü â äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå áóäóò ðàçðûâàòü òåáÿ èçíóòðè, ïîñòåïåííî. Äåíü çà äíåì. Çàòåì ñðàñòÿò òâîþ ïëîòü âìåñòå ñíîâà, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íå óâèäèò. ß ìîãó âïóñòèòü ãîëîñà â òâîé ðàçóì. Çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ âèäåòü òàêèå ñíû, ÷òî òû áóäåøü áîÿòüñÿ çàñíóòü. Äàæå çàïðåòèòü òåáå ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì äðóãèì»  
  
Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë, ïûòàÿñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Ñêðèïó÷èé ïèñê. Åùå îäíà ïîïûòêà.  
  
«Âû íå ñìîæåòå - Âû íå ñìîæåòå – Âû çàêîí÷èòå â Àçêàáàíå!»  
  
Ïîêà÷èâàíèå ãîëîâîé, óõìûëêà.  
  
«Ïîâçðîñëåé, Ïîòòåð. Íå âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ ñìåðòåëüíû èëè îòíîñÿòñÿ ê Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûì. Ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü Cruciatus, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü òâîþ æèçíü â àä íà çåìëå. Â ìîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè î÷åíü áîëüøîé âûáîð êóäà áîëåå óòîí÷åííûõ ñðåäñòâ. Îíè íå ïðè÷èíÿþò ïîñòîÿííóþ íåâûíîñèìóþ áîëü, íî ÿ áû íå ñòàë ðåêîìåíäîâàòü èõ òåáå»  
  
Ãàððè íå÷åãî áûëî ñêàçàòü. Óëûáêà Ñåâåðóñà áûëà ïîäîáíà êíóòó ðàçÿùåìó. Îí íåæíî ïðèòÿíóë åãî áëèæå è óñàäèë íà êðîâàòü, ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. Åãî ðóêè çàíÿëèñü çàñòåæêàìè ìàíòèè Ãàððè. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ìÿãêèì, íî Ãàððè âðÿä ëè ýòî çàìåòèë. Îí ïðîèãðàë. Ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñíîâà.   
  
«ß íå ñêàæó òåáå, ïî÷åìó ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî, ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Íî åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ… òû î÷åíü îøèáàåøüñÿ»  
  
Åãî òðèóìôàëüíûé òîí ïðîðâàëñÿ äàæå ñêâîçü òóïîå îò÷àÿíèå ìûñëåé Ãàððè. Îí íåóâåðåííî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà ê ëèöó Ñíåéïà, îáû÷íî òàêîìó íåâîçìóòèìîìó, à òåïåðü îí âûãëÿäåë… Þíîøà ñ òðóäîì ïûòàëñÿ ïîäîáðàòü íàçâàíèå äëÿ ýìîöèè, êîòîðàÿ òàê îòêðîâåííî áûëà ïðåäñòàâëåíà ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè. Îí ïðèäóìàë – «ëèêóþùèé». È ýòî î÷åíü åãî áåñïîêîèëî.  
  
«×òî…?»  
  
Îí çàïàíèêîâàë, êàê òîëüêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ íà ñâîåé îáíàæåííîé êîæå. Ñíåéï ðàññòåãíóë åãî ìàíòèþ ïîëíîñòüþ.   
  
«Ïîäíèìè ðóêè, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Ðóêè, êàê ñâèíåö. //Ïðèâåäè â äåéñòâèå ìóñêóëû, èñïîëüçóé ðàçóì//, - íàïîìíèë ñåáå Ãàððè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí óõèòðèëñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè òðåáóåìîå äåéñòâèå, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïàññèâíî ñèäåòü íà êðîâàòè. Îí ïîçâîëèë ñâîèì ìûñëÿì áåññèñòåìíî áåãàòü, ñïîòûêàÿñü äðóã î äðóãà è ïîïèñêèâàÿ, êàê èñïóãàííûå ìûøè. Íàáëþäàÿ çà áëåäíûìè ðóêàìè Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûå îñâîáîæäàëè åãî îò îäåæäû è ïîìîãàëè åìó ëå÷ü â öåíòð êðîâàòè.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ðàññìàòðèâàë òîíêîå òåëî, ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ êîæó è ñèëüíóþ, ðàçâèòóþ êâèääè÷åì ìóñêóëàòóðó. Äæåéìñ, ñ ïîãðåøíîñòÿìè è èçìåíåíèÿìè. Òåïåðü, íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü èçáàâëåíèå îò ýòîãî ïîñòîÿííîãî ñòàòóñà æåðòâû.   
  
Îí àòàêîâàë.  
  
Îñòîðîæíûå ïîïûòêè Ãàððè èçáåæàòü ýòîé ñèòóàöèè ãðóáî ðàçáèëèñü, êîãäà ãîðÿ÷èé, ïðîâîðíûé ðîò öåëèêîì âñîñàë â ñåáÿ åãî ÷ëåí - â ýòó òåïëîòó è âëàæíîñòü. Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íàïðûãíóë ïðÿìî íà íåãî.   
  
«Ýé!»  
  
Îí ïîòÿíóë çà âîëîñû Ñíåéïà, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Äâå ðóêè êðåïêî ñòèñíóëè åãî çàïÿñòüÿ è ïðèäàâèëè èõ ê êðîâàòè, ñ ñèëîé óäåðæèâàÿ òàì. Îí ïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, íî ýòè ïîïûòêè çàñòàâëÿëè åãî áåäðà ïðèïîäíèìàòüñÿ è âçäðàãèâàòü. Ýòî çàñòàâëÿëî åãî ÷ëåí åùå ãëóáæå âõîäèòü â êîíòàêò ñ òîé åäèíñòâåííîé âåùüþ, êîòîðóþ îí íå õîòåë âñòðåòèòü. Ñ ÿçûêîì Ñíåéïà. Êîòîðûé ñâèðåïî ñîñàë åãî, îáâèâàÿ è ëàñêàÿ âî âñåõ ïðàâèëüíûõ è íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ.  
  
Îí ïûòàëñÿ îòïðÿíóòü. Ðîò ñëåäîâàë çà íèì, íàõîäèë îñíîâàíèå åãî ÷ëåíà è âëàæíî ëàñêàë åãî. È òàê íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Ê åãî âå÷íîìó ñòûäó, åãî ÷ëåí èìåë ñîâåðøåííî îòëè÷íîå îò åãî ìîçãà ìíåíèå î ïðîèñõîäÿùåì. Æàëîáû ðàçäàâàëèñü ïðè êàæäîé íîâîé ïîïûòêå óáðàòü åãî èç ëó÷øåãî ìåñòà, ãäå îí êîãäà-ëèáî áûë. ×ëåí âûðàñòàë è ïóëüñèðîâàë, è Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îí ñäàåòñÿ ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíûì òàëàíòàì Ñíåéïà. ×ëåíîñîñàíèå. Ýòî íå òî, ñ ÷åì îí àññîöèèðîâàë òàêîãî âëàñòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. //Ãàððè!// – ñòîíàë åãî ÷ëåí, - //Ìîæåò, òû çàòêíåøüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ôèëîñîôñòâîâàíèÿìè, ïðîñòî îòêèíåøüñÿ íà êðîâàòü è íà÷íåøü íàñëàæäàòüñÿ? Îí, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ïîéìàë òåáÿ â ëîâóøêó. Íåïîõîæå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ÷òî-òî ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü…//  
  
Àõ…. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. Ýòîò ìîìåíò. Êîãäà þíîøà ïîíÿë òùåòíîñòü ñâîåãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ. Êîãäà îí äàæå íå õîòåë áîëüøå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Îí ðàáîòàë íàä òâåðäåþùåé ïëîòüþ ãóáàìè, êîãäà âñòðåòèë ñîâåðøåííóþ êàïèòóëÿöèþ. Îí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ãîëîâêå. È – âîò! Îí äîáèëñÿ ýòîãî. Âçäîõ. Íåèçáåæíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè â ýòîé îáëàñòè. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà, îò Äæåéìñà, Ðåìóñà, Ñèðèóñà. Îò äðóãèõ, íà ñëóæáå ó Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
Ãàððè íà÷àëà ñîòðÿñàòü äðîæü. Îíà ïðîíîñèëàñü ñêâîçü åãî òåëî. Âîïðåêè ñàìîìó ñåáå, Ãàððè çàñòîíàë åùå ãðîì÷å.  
  
«Î!....Îõõõ!»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë, íàñêîëüêî ýòî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðè çàïîëíåííîì ÷ëåíîì ðòå. Îí èìååò åãî ñåé÷àñ. Ìåñòü ýòî òàêîå ÷èñòîå óäîâîëüñòâèå ñ òåì, êòî òàê òîøíîòâîðíî ìîðàëåí, íðàâñòâåííî çäîðîâ è äîñòîèí. Â êà÷åñòâå ãëàâû ôàêóëüòåòà Ñëèçåðèí, ðàñòëåâàþùåãî þíûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, îí îùóùàë ñèòóàöèþ åùå áîëåå óòîí÷åííî. È îí äîëæåí òåðïåòü íàïûùåííîñòè Äàìáëäîðà íàñ÷åò âîïëîùåíèÿ â Ïîòòåðàõ âñåõ íó-òàêèõ-ðàçäðàæàþùèõ «äîáðîäåòåëåé» ýòîãî æàëêîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Ïîòòåðó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âñÿ òàê-ñèëüíî-ïðåâîçíîñèìàÿ õðàáðîñòü, êîòîðàÿ ó íåãî ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî èìåëàñü, ÷òîáû âûæèòü ïîñëå òîãî, ÷åðåç ÷òî ïðîïóñòèò åãî Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
Íó ÷òî æ, âîçìîæíî, îí ñòðåìèëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü Ãàððè ïðèíÿòü óäîâîëüñòâèå… íî áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ãëàâà Ñëèçåðèíà áóäåò ñãëàòûâàòü, êàê õîðîøàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ñó÷êà. Ýòà ðîëü ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü äëÿ Ïîòòåðà. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë åãî ñïåðìó, êàê ïðîáîâàë ñïåðìó Äæåéìñà, Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà, - âñå ñìåøàëîñü. Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ñòàêàíîì íà ïðèêðîâàòíîì ñòîëèêå è ñïëþíóë.  
  
Îøåëîìëåííûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà èçó÷àëè åãî. Îí ñìîòðåë â îòâåò. Ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ. Åëåéíûì ãîëîñîì, -   
  
«Íó ÷òî æ. Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ìàëü÷èê-ãåðîé… êîí÷èë ìíå â ãëîòêó. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, Ïîòòåð?», - ïîääðàçíèë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ âíåçàïíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ìûøö òàì, ãäå îí âñå åùå óäåðæèâàë åãî çàïÿñòüÿ. Çàïÿòíàííûå êðàñíûì ùåêè è ñòàâøèå æåñò÷å ãëàçà.  
  
«Óáëþäîê, òû…. Çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ!»  
  
«Î, íåò, Ïîòòåð. Ìû îáà çíàåì, ÷òî òû õîòåë ýòîãî. Òû – ïðèíÿë – ýòî», - ïðîøèïåë îí, íàêëîíèâøèñü, çàâåðíóâ çàïÿñòüÿ Ãàððè çà ñïèíó, è óäåðæèâàÿ òàì, - «è òû íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì, âåðîÿòíî, ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåøü íàñëàæäàòüñÿ åùå».  
  
ßðîñòíûå ãëàçà Ãàððè ñâåðëèëè åãî, íå ìîðãàÿ.   
  
«Âñïîìíè, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñ òîáîé ñäåëàòü, Ïîòòåð», - ïðåäóïðåäèë îí, çàòåì áûñòðî îñâîáîäèë åãî è ñòàùèë ñîáñòâåííóþ ìàíòèþ. Êîãäà îí äîëæíûì îáðàçîì ïðèâåë â ïîðÿäîê ñâîþ îäåæäó, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïÿëèëñÿ íà åãî îáíàæåííûé ÷ëåí ñ âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà íà ëèöå.  
  
«Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî äåëàòü, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Íè îäíîãî äâèæåíèÿ â çíàê ïîâèíîâåíèÿ. Îí ñõâàòèë åãî çà çàãðèâîê è âûíóäèë îïóñòèòüñÿ, íàñëàæäàÿñü åãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì.  
  
«Òåïåðü ñîñè. Êàê ñëåäóåò. Íèêàêèõ çóáîâ, èëè ÿ ëè÷íî äîâåäó äî ñâåäåíèÿ Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè èíôîðìàöèþ, çàâòðà, ñîâîé, ÷òî òû çíàåøü ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà, îïàñíîãî îáîðîòíÿ, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûòü óíè÷òîæåí. È ó ìåíÿ åñòü âëèÿòåëüíûå äðóçüÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, Ïîòòåð, êîòîðûå ìîãóò óñòðîèòü òàê, ÷òî îí áóäåò ïîéìàí ïðåæäå, ÷åì òû çàêîí÷èøü îïëàêèâàòü ñâîþ ïîñëåäíþþ ïîòåðþ. Òåïåðü äàâàé, ïðèñòóïàé».  
  
Ãàððè çàìåð íàä òîëñòûì è äëèííûì ÷ëåíîì. Îí áûë èñïîëíåí òàêîé êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòîé íåíàâèñòè, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî, êàê ýòî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä â íåì ðîñëà áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó, çà òî, ÷òî òîò ñäåëàë åìó òàê õîðîøî, è îí äàæå õîòåë îò íåãî áîëüøåãî… Âíåçàïíî îò÷àÿíèå ñîêðóøèëî åãî. Ýòî áûëà ïîëíàÿ áåçíàäåãà. Òåïåðü æèçíü Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà áûëà â îïàñíîñòè, åñëè îí íå áóäåò ñëóøàòüñÿ. Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå óñòóïèòü. Îí ëèçíóë ÷ëåí ïî âñåé äëèíå, è íåæíî âçÿë åãî â ðîò. Ïîäâèãàëñÿ ââåðõ è âíèç. Êîãäà Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, îí èñïûòàë îò ýòîé èäåè íåîæèäàííîå âîîäóøåâëåíèå. //ß ìîãó ñäåëàòü ñ íèì òî æå ñàìîå, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå! Îí ïîòåðÿåò ñâîé ïðîñëàâëåííûé êîíòðîëü, è áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ãëóïî ïåðåäî ìíîé. Ìîæåò, ÿ äàæå çàñòàâëþ åãî óìîëÿòü.//  
  
Îí ïîïðîáîâàë íåñêîëüêî òðþêîâ, êîòîðûì íàó÷èëñÿ êîãäà-òî äàâíî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ñíåéïà çàñòîíàòü è çàøèïåòü.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ âçãëÿíóë âíèç íà ÷åðíóþ ãîëîâó, íà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïðèíÿëñÿ çà äåëî ñ âíåçàïíûì, íåîáúÿñíèìûì ðâåíèåì. Îí ïîãëàäèë âîëîñû, êðàñíåþùóþ òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó øåè, íà êîòîðîé áûëè âèäíû îòìåòèíû îò åãî ãðóáûõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Îí ñëîæèë äâà è äâà.   
  
//Îí õî÷åò çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ óìîëÿòü. Ìåíÿ!//  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ìÿãêî óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
  
//Â àäó íàñòóïÿò çàìîðîçêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ, ìîé íåâèííûé Ãðèôôèíäîðåö.//  
  
********   
  
Ìàñëî òîíêîé ñòðóéêîé ïîòåêëî ïî åãî íîãå, ñîáèðàÿñü â ÿìêå ïîä ïðàâûì êîëåíîì è êàïàÿ îòòóäà íà ïîë. Îí òóïî ñìîòðåë íà ýòî è ðàçìûøëÿë… íåò, îí íå ðàçìûøëÿë. Îí íàó÷èëñÿ íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, êàê äîëãî ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ êàæäûé ðàç, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà áû îí íè âçãëÿíóë íà íèõ ñ íàäåæäîé â ãëàçàõ, îíè íåèçìåííî çàìå÷àëè ýòî, è ìó÷åíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëèñü åùå äîëüøå. Îí æèë ìãíîâåíèåì. Ýòî ìãíîâåíèå ðàçäðàæàþùå çàìåðëî, âëàæíîå è ïîêðûòîå ìàñëÿíûì áëåñêîì, ñ ãëóáîêèì ëèïêèì çàïàõîì, ñ äîëãèìè ðâàíûìè âçäîõàìè. Åãî âçäîõàìè.  
  
«Ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, Äæåéìñ, ÷òî íàø ìàëü÷èê âûäîõñÿ», - ñêàçàë Ðåìóñ, ëàñêîâî ãëÿäÿ â åãî íàïðàâëåíèè. Äæåéìñ òîæå ñìîòðåë. Óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ñäåëàëî íåòîðîïëèâûìè äâèæåíèÿ åãî ðóê, áåñïîðÿäî÷íî áëóæäàþùèõ ïî òåëó Ðåìóñà ñ ãîðàçäî áîëüøåé íåæíîñòüþ, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ïðîèñõîäèëî îò îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷åãî îíè äîáèëèñü, âìåñòå. Ýòî ìîæíî óâèäåòü â íåðâíûõ, áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåííûõ ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà. Îí ïðèíàäëåæèò èì. È îíè âñå ýòî çíàþò.  
  
Ñèðèóñ ñòàíåò òåì, êòî óñïîêîèò ñåé÷àñ áîëü ãðóáûìè è èñêóñíûìè ïîãëàæèâàíèÿìè ñâîèõ ïàëüöåâ ïî ÿðêî-êðàñíîé êîæå áåçâîëüíî îïðîêèíóâøåéñÿ íà ñïèíó æåðòâû. Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ íå óìîëÿòü, õîòÿ áû îäèí ðàç, íî äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ãîëîñ ïðîïàë, åãî ãëàçà âñå ðàâíî áûëè ñëèøêîì âûðàçèòåëüíû. Ñèðèóñ òîæå íàáëþäàë çà íèì, ÷èòàÿ åãî, íàêàïëèâàÿ çíàíèÿ – õîòÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ îí óæå ìîã äàòü åìó òî÷íóþ îöåíêó – ïðåêðàñíî-îòëàæåííàÿ ïûòêà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó ýòî íóæíî. Íåïîâîðîòëèâîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé Ñèðèóñ íåëîâêî ñêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä íèì, ìàñêèðóåò åãî âðîæäåííóþ ãðàöèþ. Ìåðöíóâ ãëàçàìè â ñòîðîíó îñòàëüíûõ, Ñèðèóñ êàñàåòñÿ ÿçûêîì ãîëîâêè åãî ÷ëåíà. Ñåâåðóñ çíàåò, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íåëüçÿ è øåëîõíóòüñÿ. ßçûê ïîïðîáîâàë, ñêîëüçíóë âäîëü âûñòóïàþùèõ âåí, çàòåì èñ÷åç. Äëèííûå è ñèëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ ðóêîé óâåëè÷èâàëè òåìï, è Ñåâåðóñ äåðãàëñÿ ââåðõ è âíèç âìåñòå ñ íèìè. Ñãîðáèâøèåñÿ ïëå÷è Ñèðèóñà ìåäëåííî äâèãàëèñü, âñå ðàñòâîðèëîñü â îäíîì îêîí÷àòåëüíîì âçäîõå, îí – âîò òàê – ïî÷òè – îíè ïîçâîëÿò åìó íà ýòîò ðàç? – äà! – «Òâîþ ìàòü, îí ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å», - ðàçäàëñÿ ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ Äæåéìñà îòêóäà-òî – îòêóäà-òî – Îõõõõõõõõõ.  
  
Ñèðèóñ âñòàë, âçãëÿä èñïîëíåí ëåãêîãî îòâðàùåíèÿ. Îí âûòåð ðóêó î íîãó Ñíåéïà, çàòåì ïåðåêëþ÷èë âíèìàíèå íà îñòàëüíûõ. Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà íà ìàòðàñå. Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé áåçî âñÿêèõ óñèëèé âûãëÿäåë õîðîøî, äàæå äåëàÿ òàêèå ïðîçàè÷íûå âåùè, âðîäå íàêèäûâàíèÿ ìàíòèè íà ïëå÷è, êàçàëñÿ ïðåêðàñíûì.  
  
«Âðåìÿ èäòè, Ñåâ»  
  
Îí ìîðãíóë íà Ðåìóñà.  
  
Ïîäîøåë Äæåéìñ, ïîèãðûâàÿ ïàëüöàìè ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. Îí íàïðàâèë åå íà Ñåâåðóñà, è âåðåâêè, êîòîðûìè îí áûë ñâÿçàí, ðàññûïàëèñü.  
  
«Âñòàâàé. Îäåâàéñÿ. Óõîäè»  
  
Õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, èìåþùèé âëàñòü çàñòàâèòü åãî èñïûòûâàòü îðãàçì. Îí ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî. Ãîëîñ â ãîëîâå, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî îí íè÷òî: ýòî áûë ãîëîñ Äæåéìñà. Òåïåðü ýòîò ãîëîñ ñòàë çàïèíàòüñÿ è ñëàáåòü. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí çàñòàâèë åãî çàèêàòüñÿ, õíûêàòü. Äóøèòü, çàòûêàòü åãî ñâîèì ÷ëåíîì.  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì îí õîòåë… áîëüøåãî. Íå ïðîñòî õðèïëûõ ñòîíîâ, êîòîðûå Äæåéìñ èçäàåò ïîä ëàñêàìè Ðåìóñà. Îí õîòåë óñëûøàòü êðèêè. Òàêèå êðèêè, êîòîðûå ïîëó÷àþòñÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà èñïûòûâàåøü íàñòîÿùèé ñòðàõ. Êàê êðè÷àë îí ñàì âî âðåìÿ áåñ÷èñëåííûõ âñòðå÷ ñî ñâîèìè íå çíàþùèìè æàëîñòè ëþáîâíèêàìè. Îíè ãëóìèëèñü íàä åãî òåëîì è çàáàâëÿëèñü åãî ìó÷åíèÿìè. È åñëè â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ è áûëî ÷òî-òî, â ÷åì îí äîáèëñÿ óñïåõà, òàê ýòî óìåíèå âñåëÿòü íàñòîÿùèé, ïîäëèííûé ñòðàõ. Ó Ïîòòåðà íåò è øàíñà.  
  
**********   
  
«×åãî îò òåáÿ õî÷åò Ñíåéï?»  
  
Ãîëîñ Ðîíà. Ãàððè ïðîãëîòèë ïåðâûé îòâåò: «ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëü». Îí çàäðîæàë; íåîáõîäèìîñòü íàõîäèòüñÿ òàê áëèçêî ê Ñíåéïó íåðâèðîâàëà åãî. Ïëþñ ýòè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, òàêèå ìèìîëåòíûå, ÷òî îí íå ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ â èõ ðåàëüíîñòè, âçãëÿäû, ñâåðõ-ÿçâèòåëüíûå ñëîâà, ñêàçàííûå ãîëîñîì, áîãàòûå ìîäóëÿöèè è ãëóáèíó êîòîðîãî Ãàððè íà÷àë çàìå÷àòü òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ. Àõ, ýòîò ãîëîñ. Òàê æå õîëîäåí è ìðà÷åí, êàê è åãî ãëàçà.  
  
Íî âðåìåíàìè, êîãäà îí îñêîðáëÿë åãî, è ýòî âûçûâàëî â Ãàððè òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåíèå, Ñíåéï ìîã ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåòü, è ýòîò âçãëÿä ïåðåâîðà÷èâàë âñå â íåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çíàë, î ÷åì äóìàåò ïðè ýòîì Ñíåéï. È ðóêà Ãàððè, çàáëóäèâøèñü ïîä ñòîëîì, íàòûêàëàñü íà ÷ëåí, èçâðàùåííî è òîøíîòâîðíî îäíîâðåìåííî, è ëåæàëà íåïîäâèæíî íà åãî êîëåíÿõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ òðîãàòü ñåáÿ íà óðîêàõ Ñíåéïà, ÷òî áû òîò íè äåëàë ñ íèì ïîñëå.  
  
Íîðìàëüíûì òîíîì, Ãàððè.  
  
«Îí… õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèøåë ñþäà ïîñëå óðîêîâ. Äëÿ ñâåðõóðî÷íûõ çàíÿòèé»  
  
«Ïðèäèð÷èâûé ñòàðûé õìûðü!», - îòêîììåíòèðîâàë Ðîí, íåãîäóÿ èç-çà Ãàððè.  
  
«Äà, ÿ çíàþ», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
  
Äûøè, Ãàððè. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè.  
  
//Íó ÷òî æ, íà ñàìîì äåëå îí íå òàêîé óæ è ñòàðûé, ïîä ýòèìè ñâîèìè òðÿïêàìè. Íî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèäèð÷èâûé. Ðåçêèé. Êîãäà ÿ ñ íèì, îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ òàê ñèëüíî áîÿòüñÿ. Íî ó ìåíÿ òàê ñòîèò, òîæå. Çíàåøü?//  
  
Íåò, Ðîí âðÿä ëè çíàåò.  
  
«Ïîøëè, äâèíåì îòñþäà»  
  
Îíè ïîòàùèëèñü èç êàáèíåòà, Ðîí âñå åùå áóáíèë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Ãàððè øåë öåëåóñòðåìëåííî, íå ãëÿäÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê Ñíåéï òèõî è íàâåðíÿêà êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ è çíàë, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë ýòîò íåâçãëÿä. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòó ãëóìëèâóþ óñìåøêó êàê óäàð ìåæäó ëîïàòîê; ýòî îùóùåíèå îñòàâàëîñü ñ íèì âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ äåíü, ÷òî â èòîãå íåïðåìåííî ïðèâîäèëî åãî îáðàòíî â ïîäçåìåëüÿ êàáèíåòà Çåëèé.   
  
Îí åëå âîëî÷èë íîãè. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü ñàìà ñîáîé.  
  
«Çàõîäè, ìàëü÷èê, íå òðàòü çðÿ âðåìÿ»  
  
Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåí. Ñåãîäíÿ åãî ñâÿæóò?   
  
Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåí. Ñâÿæóò. Ñëàáî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ïðåäñòàâèë êðàñíûå ññàäèíû íà áëåäíîé êîæå.  
  
Îí âîøåë, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ. Áåçìîëâíî ïðîñëåäîâàë âíóòðü. Ðàññòåãíóë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû âûñêîëüçíóòü èç ðóêàâîâ è îñòàâèòü ðóêè ñâîáîäíûìè. Ñëîæèë çàïÿñòüÿ âìåñòå íàä ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï ñâÿçàë èõ òîíêîé âåðåâêîé.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäæàë ãóáû, îöåíèâ ðåçóëüòàò, çàòåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, êàê áóäòî ãëÿäÿ ñêâîçü íåãî. Þíîøà íåðâîçíî çàåðçàë. Ãîëîñ â ãîëîâå Ãàððè ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ÃÎËÎÑ – è îò íåãî âåÿëî õîëîäîì.  
  
«Íó ÷òî æ, Ïîòòåð. Òû âûïîëíèë ìîè èíñòðóêöèè?»  
  
«Äà, ñýð»  
  
«Ñêîðî óâèäèì, íå òàê ëè?»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåâåðíóë Ãàððè íà áîê è ðàññòåãíóë îñòàâøèåñÿ ïóãîâèöû, ÷òî çàíÿëî íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Ïðîøåëåñòåëà ÷åðíàÿ òêàíü. Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå è åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü áîëåçíåííûì æåëàíèåì, òàê êàê Ãàððè ïîâèíîâàëñÿ è îñòàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî îáíàæåííûì ïîä âåðõíåé îäåæäîé. Æåëàíèå ðàñôîêóñèðîâàëî âçãëÿä è íàïîëíèëî åãî îñòðîé ðåøèìîñòüþ. Îí ïðèíÿëñÿ åãî ãëàäèòü. ×óòü-÷óòü, ëåãîíüêî, â ñàìûõ íåîæèäàííûõ ìåñòàõ. Ëîá. Òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó ðóê. Ìàëåíüêóþ âïàäèíêó íà ëîêòåâîì ñãèáå. Äëèííûé ïàëåö ïðîâåë ïî æåëîáêó íà åãî íèæíåé ãóáå, çàòåì, âíåçàïíî, âñå äåñÿòü ïàëüöåâ ïðîøëèñü ïî åãî êëþ÷èöå è îáõâàòèëè øåþ. Ñðåäíèå ïàëüöû ïðûãíóëè â íåæíûå ÿìêè ñðàçó ïîä óøàìè è ëåãîíüêî íàæàëè òàì. Ãðóäü Ãàððè âçäûìàëàñü â áîëåå ãëóáîêèõ âäîõàõ. Áûñòðûå ïàëüöû äåðíóëè çà ìî÷êè óøåé. Îí ðåçêî âçäîõíóë. Ïàëüöû äâèãàëèñü âäîëü ëèíèè åãî ÷åëþñòè, à çàòåì ñæàëè ïëîòü, îñòàâèâ îòïå÷àòêè íîãòåé.  
  
«Íåäîñòàòî÷íî êðàñíûå», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï. - «Íå òàêèå, êàê ÿ ïîìíþ…» - È îòîøåë âãëóáü êîìíàòû.  
  
Ãàððè ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, î ÷åì ýòî îí. Íî êîãäà Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ ñ ìàëåíüêèì îñòðûì íîæîì, åãî ñåðäöå çàñòûëî îò óæàñà. Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, êàê ïîñåðåë Ãàððè, è ìåòíóë åìó æàëîñòëèâóþ óëûáêó.  
  
«Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èê. Òû ìíå íå äîâåðÿåøü?»  
  
Ìàëàÿ ÷àñòü Ãàððè óäèâëÿëàñü, êàê ýòî Ñíåéï óõèòðÿåòñÿ äàæå ñìåÿòüñÿ òàê ñàðêàñòè÷íî. Îñòàëüíàÿ æå - ïðîñòî íà÷àëà â ïàíèêå çàäûõàòüñÿ.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ëåã íà êðîâàòü ìåæäó íîã Ãàððè è íà÷àë âûáèðàòü ìåñòî. Íå ñëèøêîì ïóáëè÷íîå, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèìåòíîå. Îí ñäåëàë ïåðâûé íàäðåç. Ó íåãî áûëà òâåðäàÿ ðóêà áëàãîäàðÿ ìíîãîëåòíåé ïðàêòèêå èçìåðåíèé è íàðåçàíèÿ èíãðåäèåíòîâ. ×åòêèå ëèíèè íà êîæå çàïëûâàëè êðîâüþ.  
  
Áîðüáà ìåæäó óæàñîì, äèêèì ñòðàõîì, ëþáîïûòñòâîì è îáëåã÷åíèåì //îí âñå åùå íå óìåð// îòðàæàëàñü â ÷åðòàõ ëèöà Ãàððè. Îí âçãëÿíóë âíèç. Îïðåäåëåííî, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò, íàõìóðåííàÿ ìîðùèíêà åùå ðåç÷å ïðîÿâèëàñü èç-çà êîíöåíòðàöèè, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñëåäÿò çà ëåçâèåì. Îí ÷òî-òî ïèøåò.  
  
Æàëÿùåå ææåíèå âîçðàñòàëî ñ êàæäîé áóêâîé, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà èç ãîðëà Ãàððè ñ óñèëèåì íå âûðâàëñÿ òèõèé ñòîí. Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, çàòåì äî÷åðòèë åùå äâå áóêâû. Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è íà÷àë ñîñàòü âñþ ïîðàíåííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, ïîêà Ãàððè íå âçìîëèëñÿ, çàïëàêàâ îò áîëè. Êîãäà Ñíåéï ñëèçàë âñþ êðîâü, ñî÷èâøóþñÿ èç íåãëóáîêèõ ïîðåçîâ, îí âçÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó Ãàððè è çàñòàâèë ïðîâåñòè åå ïî î÷åðòàíèÿì. Áóêâû. Èìÿ. Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
«Ðàññêàçàòü òåáå, ïî÷åìó, Ïîòòåð?»  
  
Îò ñëåç åãî î÷êè çàïîòåëè. Ñíåéï ñíÿëè èõ, è ïðîòåð, à çàòåì âîäðóçèë îáðàòíî íà ïåðåíîñèöó Ãàððè. Êàê áóäòî îíè áëèçêèå äðóçüÿ. Êàê áóäòî îíè íåæíûå ëþáîâíèêè. Ãàððè çàïëàêàë åùå ñèëüíåå.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íåáðåæíûìè ïàëüöàìè âçúåðîøèë åãî âîëîñû. Âñòàë è íà÷àë ðàçäåâàòüñÿ. Çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñïèíîé.  
  
«Âçãëÿíè, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Íåïðåîäîëèìî ïîä÷èíÿþùèé òîí òðåáîâàë âíèìàíèÿ. Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà îáíàæåííóþ ñïèíó ìóæ÷èíû. Åãî ãëàçà óïàëè íà êðåïêóþ çàäíèöó Ñíåéïà, è ïî÷òè âîïðåêè ñåáå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äðîæü âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Êîñòÿøêàìè ðóê îí ëåãîíüêî êîñíóëñÿ ìÿãêîé êîæè êðàñèâûõ îêðóãëîñòåé.  
  
«Ïîñìîòðè íà ëåâóþ»  
  
Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Òàì áûë òîíêèé øðàì. Ñôîðìèðîâàííûé â áåçîøèáî÷íóþ áóêâó «J». Íåëîâêî, èç-çà âñå åùå ñâÿçàííûõ çàïÿñòèé, Ãàððè ïîãëàäèë åãî. Ñíåéï ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè óñïåë óëîâèòü áëåñê ïëàìåíåþùåãî ãíåâà â åãî ãëàçàõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçêóþ è ñèëüíóþ ïîùå÷èíó. Îò óäàðà îí â øîêå îòêèíóëñÿ ñïèíîé íà êðîâàòü.  
  
«Òû, ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê!», - çàøèïåë íà íåãî Ñíåéï. - «Ýòî íå íàãðàäà íà ïàìÿòü, ÷òîáû âûñòàâëÿòü íàïîêàç è îáîæàòü. Ýòî…»  
  
Îí çàêîëåáàëñÿ. Ìåäëåííî, íåõîòÿ ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâà:  
  
«Ýòî çíàê ïîçîðà»  
  
Îí ñåë, ðàñêèíóâ íîãè, áåçðàçëè÷íûé ê ñâîåé íàãîòå. Áëèçêî ê Ãàððè, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî åìó â ãëàçà.   
  
«ß ðàññêàæó òåáå, êàêèì îáðàçîì ýòî ïîÿâèëîñü çäåñü»   
  
Ìóðëûêàþùèé ãîëîñ. Ñîâåðøåííî íå ñî÷åòàþùèéñÿ ñ èñòîðèåé.  
  
«Âñå íà÷àë òâîé îòåö, Ïîòòåð. Óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ìíîãî âàæíûõ ñîáûòèé â ìîåé æèçíè íà÷àëèñü è çàêîí÷èëèñü èì, ó÷èòûâàÿ, íàñêîëüêî ÿ åãî òåðïåòü íå ìîã. Íî è òû îáëàäàåøü òîé æå ñàìîé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ - áûòü áåñêîíå÷íî ðàçäðàæàþùèì, ðàçâå íåò? Êàê íàçîéëèâàÿ ìóõà, êîòîðàÿ íèêàê íå èñ÷åçíåò, ñêîëüêî áû ðàç òû íè äóìàë, ÷òî ïðèõëîïíóë åå êàê ñëåäóåò»  
  
Îí íåïðèÿòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ â ãëàçàõ þíîøè åëå ñäåðæèâàåìóþ ÿðîñòü.  
  
«Èòàê… ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà ñ Âèçæàùåé õèæèíîé, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîãî ìû áëàãîïîëó÷íî óõèòðÿëèñü èçáåãàòü äðóã äðóãà, Ïîòòåð ðåøèë åùå ðàç âìåøàòüñÿ â ìîþ æèçíü. Îí âûÿñíèë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëè… ÷óâñòâà ê îäíîé äåâóøêå ñ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Îí ñòàðàòåëüíî ðàçíþõàë íåêîòîðûå ôàêòû, êàñàþùèåñÿ ìîåé ñåìüè. Ôàêòû, î êîòîðûõ íèêîìó íå ñëåäîâàëî çíàòü, è ìåíüøå âñåõ Äæåéìñó Ïîòòåðó… èëè ýòîé äåâóøêå. Îí ðåøèë èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè äâà êóñî÷êà èíôîðìàöèè, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîè æåëàíèÿ, à çàîäíî îñíîâàòåëüíî è ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèòü ìåíÿ, ñâîåãî õóäøåãî âðàãà».   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó, åãî âçãëÿä áëóæäàë ïî êîìíàòå. Îãíåííûå áëèêè ïëÿñàëè íà åãî ëèöå, âûñâå÷èâàÿ ðåçêèå ëèíèè, áðîñàÿ òåíè, íà ìãíîâåíèå ñêðûâàþùèå òîíêèå ÷åðòû. Åìó áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì äàæå òàê, ñ ëåäÿíûì êîíòðîëèðóåìûì ãíåâîì â ãîëîñå, ïðèíèçûâàþùèì êàæäîå - êàê áóäòî îòðåçàííîå - ñëîâî, î÷åâèäíûì äàæå â áîëüøåé ñòåïåíè, ÷åì îí ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü.  
  
«Â òî âðåìÿ ó íåãî íå âñå ãëàäêî øëî ñ Ëèëè, îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü ñ íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Îíà åìó îòêàçûâàëà… Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, îí áûë… ðàññòðîåí. Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ…»  
  
Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ýòè èìåíà ïðè÷èíÿëè áîëü.  
  
«Îíè áûëè â òî÷íî òàêîì æå ïîëîæåíèè. Ó íèõ íå áûëî íèêîãî ïîä ðóêîé, ÷òîáû óòîëèòü þíîøåñêèå æåëàíèÿ»  
  
Îí ïðîðîíèë ýòî ãîëîñîì, ñëîâíî âûñìåèâàþùèì òàêèå íè÷òîæíûå ïîáóæäåíèÿ.  
  
«Îáñóäèâ âñå ýòî, îíè ïðèøëè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ñïîñîá ðåøèòü èõ îáùóþ ïðîáëåìó ñóùåñòâóåò. Ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Çëîáà. Æåñòîêîñòü. Îíè ðåøèëè îòûãðàòü âñå ýòî íà ìíå, è, â ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè, äðóã íà äðóãå. Èòàê, âòîðîé ðàç â æèçíè ìåíÿ çàìàíèëè ê Äðàêó÷åé Èâå. ß äóìàë, ÷òî âñòðå÷óñü òàì ñ òîé äåâóøêîé, î êîòîðîé ÿ ãîâîðèë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî Äæåéìñ, Ðåìóñ è Ñèðèóñ îãëóøèëè ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì çàòàùèëè â Õèæèíó. È âîò òàì îíè è ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàëè ìåíÿ î òîì, ÷òî çíàþò âñå î ìîåé ñåìüå è î äåâóøêå. È ÷òî åñëè ÿ íå áóäó ñãîâîð÷èâûì, îíà óçíàåò ïðàâäó, è âñÿ øêîëà âìåñòå ñ íåé. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûáîðà, êðîìå êàê ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ»   
  
Åãî âçãëÿä âïèëñÿ â îöåïåíåâøåå ëèöî Ãàððè. ß íå õî÷ó ñëóøàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü äàëüøå, ïîâòîðÿë ìûñëåííî Ãàððè. Íå ãîâîðè ìíå.   
  
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ìîëüáó, Ñåâåðóñ îáëèçàë ãóáû, íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è íà÷àë ãëàäèòü åãî ñêóëû. Îí øåïòàë ïðÿìî åìó â ëèöî.  
  
«È òîãäà…»  
  
Îí çàìîëê, ïîçâîëèâ ñëîâàì çàâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå.  
  
«Îíè ðàçäåëè ìåíÿ. Çàòåì äðóã äðóãà. Â òîò ïåðâûé ðàç íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî èìåííî íàäî äåëàòü. Íî ïîòîì îíè îáðåëè áîëüøóþ óâåðåííîñòü â ñâîèõ óìåíèÿõ»   
  
Ãîðå÷ü, êîòîðàÿ ïåðåïîëíÿëà åãî ãîëîñ, ñåé÷àñ áóêâàëüíî âûïëåñêèâàëàñü â ëèöî Ãàððè.  
  
«Îíè çàñòàâëÿëè ìåíÿ ñîñàòü èõ ÷ëåíû äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷èíàë çàäûõàòüñÿ, è ïîêà ìåíÿ íå âûðâåò îò ñãëàòûâàíèÿ êàæäîé ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè èõ ñïåðìû. Îíè áðàëè ìåíÿ òàê ãðóáî, ÷òî ðàçðûâàëè èçíóòðè, íî ýòî èõ íå âîëíîâàëî; ïîñëå ïåðâîãî ðàçà îíè âûó÷èëè íåñêîëüêî îñíîâíûõ çàæèâëÿþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé, ÷òîáû ïðîäëåâàòü âåñåëüå. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè ìîãëè ðåçàòü è ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ òàê, êàê èì õîòåëîñü»  
  
Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë íà ëèöå åãî äûõàíèå. Åìó õîòåëîñü óäàðèòü åãî è áèòü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ýòà óõìûëêà íå ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â ìåñèâî âñïóõøèõ ñèíÿêîâ, îáíÿòü åãî è ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå ïðîèñõîäèëî, ñõâàòèòü åãî ïàëî÷êó è ïîòðåáîâàòü, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï ñòåð åìó ïàìÿòü… Ìåíüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü çíàòü ýòó ñòðàøíóþ ïðàâäó î ñâîåì îòöå. Î ñâîåì êðåñòíîì è î ëó÷øåì äðóãå êðåñòíîãî.  
  
«Øðàì ïîÿâèëñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Äæåéìñ ãäå-òî ïðî÷èòàë î ÷àðàõ, êîòîðûå ïðèâÿçûâàþò ê òåáå ÷åëîâåêà, åñëè òû íàïèøåøü ñâîå èìÿ åãî êðîâüþ â åãî ïëîòè. Îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü ýòî ñî ìíîé, ÷òîáû ïðîäëèòü ìîè ìó÷åíèÿ, íî Ðåìóñ îòãîâîðèë åãî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí âûðåçàë ïåðâóþ áóêâó».  
  
Ýòîò ñïîð äî ñèõ ïîð çâó÷àë ó íåãî â óøàõ. Ðåìóñ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîáåäèë, ðàñïèñàâ Äæåéìñó â êðàñêàõ, êàê ÷óäîâèùíî íàäîåñò åìó Ñíåéï, åñëè áóäåò îøèâàòüñÿ ðÿäîì äî ñêîí÷àíèÿ åãî æèçíè. Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ïðîñòî áðîñèòü åãî ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû. Ñèðèóñ, çàáàâëÿÿñü, íàáëþäàë çà íèìè, áåççàáîòíî è íåáðåæíî óãëóáëÿÿ ðàíó, îáðàçóþùóþ áóêâó «J» - îí ñïåöèàëüíî ïîäîáðàë òîãäà íîæ, îòáðîøåííûé Äæåéìñîì â ñòîðîíó.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïîâåäåíèåì Ãàððè. Îí âèäåë, êàê ïîñòåïåííî â ñîçíàíèå þíîøè ïðèõîäèò ïîñòèæåíèå èñòèíû. Êàê Ãàððè ìîòàåò ãîëîâîé, ñîòðÿñàÿñü ïîä òÿæåñòüþ îáðóøèâøåéñÿ íà íåãî ïðàâäû, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè è ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ îá èñïûòóþùåì âçãëÿäå Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
Òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå, – «Íåò, íåò, íåò», - äîñòàâèëî åìó óäîâîëüñòâèå, è îí çàæìóðèëñÿ.   
  
Âîïðåêè óæàñàþùåìó ïîíèìàíèþ, ÷òî ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà îí íå ñìîæåò ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò èñòèííîãî ñìûñëà âñåãî. Âîïðåêè âîñïîìèíàíèÿì î òîì, ÷òî êàêóþ áû íåíàâèñòü Ñíåéï íå èñïûòûâàë ê åãî îòöó, îí íèêîãäà íå ëãàë î òîì, êàêîâ áûë Äæåéìñ íà ñàìîì äåëå. Êîãäà Ãàððè ïîáûâàë â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ Ñíåéïà â Îìóòå ïàìÿòè, óâèäåííûå èì âûñîêîìåðèå Äæåéìñà è åãî áåçæàëîñòíîñòü íåîïðîâåðæèìî äîêàçûâàëè ïðàâîòó Ñíåéïà.  
  
×òî, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, äåëàëî ïîñëåäíèå åãî ñëîâà ìó÷èòåëüíî ïðàâäîïîäîáíûìè.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ êðåïêî ñòèñíóë ñãîðáèâøèåñÿ îò ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ ïëå÷è Ãàððè. Îí ïðèòÿíóë áëèæå ñîïðîòèâëÿþùååñÿ òåëî è çàêëþ÷èë åãî â ñâîè îáúÿòèÿ. Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç êîëüöà îêðóæèâøèõ åãî ðóê, íî íå ïðåóñïåë â ýòîì; ñèëà Ñåâåðóñà âçÿëà íàä íèì âåðõ, è îí â îò÷àÿíèè óïàë âïåðåä, íà åãî îáíàæåííóþ ãðóäü. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèëñÿ, óñïîêîåííûé òåïëîì è óñòîé÷èâûì áèåíèåì ñåðäöà ìóæ÷èíû. Äàæå ó Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà åñòü ñåðäöå, ñ ãîðå÷üþ îòìåòèë îí. Îäíà èç óäåðæèâàþùèõ åãî ðóê ïðèíÿëàñü íåæíî ãëàäèòü åãî âîëîñû. Ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî. Ïðîøëî åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, è ïîñòåïåííî îí óñïîêîèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå, íåîñîçíàííî íà ìèëëèìåòð ïðèäâèíóâøèñü áëèæå, ñëåãêà íàêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó ê ëàñêàþùåé ðóêå. Åãî äûõàíèå çàìåäëèëîñü. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäîëæàë ïðîñòî ãëàäèòü, ñïëåòàÿ ïàóòèíó äîâåðèÿ âîêðóã åãî óÿçâèìîñòè. Åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ áûëè òàêèìè óñïîêàèâàþùèìè, ÷òî êàçàëèñü ïðîäèêòîâàííûìè ïî÷òè íåæíîñòüþ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äåëàåò. Ãàððè, ïîòåðÿííûé â ìó÷èòåëüíî-áîëåçíåííîì çàáâåíèè, íå îñîçíàþùèé ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, åãî íå óñòðàèâàë. Åìó áûëî íóæíî, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èê ÷åòêî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.   
  
Ñâîáîäíî ëåæàùàÿ ëåâàÿ ðóêà ïðèæàëàñü ê îáíàæåííîé ñïèíå Ãàððè è íà÷àëà áëóæäàòü íåâèííûìè ëåãêèìè êðóãàìè ïî êîæå. Çàòåì íåæíî ñêîëüçèòü ââåðõ è âíèç, ïðèìåðíî òàê óñïîêàèâàþò áîëü â ñïèíå. Îí íàðî÷íî çàïðåòèë ñåáå ñïóñêàòüñÿ íèæå ïîÿñíèöû. Íèêàêèõ òðåáîâàíèé, òîëüêî ïðåäëîæåíèå óòåøåíèÿ. È, â òî÷íîñòè êàê îí è ïëàíèðîâàë, Ãàððè ïðèíÿë ýòî. Îí âçäîõíóë â ãðóäü Ñåâåðóñà, à çàòåì ñêîëüçíóë â åãî îáúÿòèÿ åùå ãëóáæå.  
  
Òåïåðü åãî ãîëîâà ïîêîèëàñü íà êîëåíÿõ Ñåâåðóñà. Òèõîå äûõàíèå Ãàððè íàïîìíèëî åìó î âåëèêîì òàëàíòå, êîòîðûé îí ïëàíèðîâàë ïåðåäàòü ýòîìó ïîêà åùå íåîïûòíîìó ðòó. Âðåìåíè äëÿ ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ, òðèóìôàëüíî íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå. Åãî ïðîâîðíûå ðóêè âîñïîëüçîâàëèñü ïîëîæåíèåì ëåæàùåãî ñåé÷àñ íè÷êîì Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó çàíÿòüñÿ åãî ñïèíîé. Áîëüøèå ïàëüöû ìåäëåííî è òùàòåëüíî âêðóãîâóþ ìàññèðîâàëè åãî ïëå÷è, à çàòåì îí âñåìè ïÿòüþ ïàëüöàìè - óìåëî, ñî ñíîðîâêîé íàñòîÿùåãî çíàòîêà - ïðèíÿëñÿ íàæèìàòü íà óÿçâèìûå òî÷êè íà ñïèíå. Îí ïðîáåãàë ñâîèìè èçÿùíûìè ïàëüöàìè ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíî âíèç è ââåðõ, ñíîâà è ñíîâà, çàêàí÷èâàÿ äâèæåíèå êàê ðàç íàä òåì ìåñòîì, ãäå íà÷èíàåòñÿ àêêóðàòíàÿ ëîæáèíêà.  
  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïîä ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè äðîæü è ñëûøàë âçäîõè êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ â òî÷íîñòè òàì æå, ãäå è äî ýòîãî. Ãëàçà çàñâåòèëèñü íàñìåøëèâûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì – ïîñìîòðèòå-êà íà ýòîãî áëàãîðîäíîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà ñåé÷àñ! – îí ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî áîêàì Ãàððè. Âîñïðèèì÷èâûé, èëè ñòàíåò òàêèì. Îí ïðàâ. Òàíöóþùèå âêðóãîâóþ è ïî ñïèðàëè êîí÷èêè åãî ïàëüöåâ çàñòàâèëè Ãàððè ïîäíÿòü, íàêîíåö, ãîëîâó. Òîñêëèâûé âçãëÿä ñíèçó ââåðõ. Ðåáðà ñëåãêà âçäûìàëèñü ïîä íåâåñîìûìè è ìÿãêèìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
«Õìì?»  
  
Ãàððè çàìåòíî ñíèê ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è ïîëîæèë åå îáðàòíî, íà êîëåíè Ñåâåðóñà, ãëàçà ïîëíû çàäóì÷èâîñòè. Îòâëåêàÿ åãî, Ñåâåðóñ ïîëîæèë äâà ïàëüöà åìó â ðîò. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà íà ìãíîâåíèå âñïûõíóëè, à çàòåì îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ñîñàòü ïàëüöû. Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü èëëþçèþ. Ïîäõîäÿùåå ñòå÷åíèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ äëÿ ïîäîáíûõ äåéñòâèé, ïîäóìàë îí. Ýòèìè äâóìÿ ìîêðûìè ïàëüöàìè îí ïðîâåë âíèç ïî ñïèíå Ãàððè è íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ òàì, ãäå îáðûâàë ñâîè äâèæåíèÿ ðàíüøå. Äî åãî ñëóõà äîíåññÿ ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûé âçäîõ. Ïàëüöû ñúåõàëè íèæå ê âîñõèòèòåëüíîé çàäíèöå, ðàçäâèíóëè åå, ïðèíÿëèñü ëàñêàòü è ãëàäèòü íåæíóþ êîæó â ëîæáèíêå è ïðåëåñòíûå òåìíûå âîëîñû ìåæäó ÿãîäèö, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè ìîã çàäóìàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.  
  
Áåç äàëüíåéøèõ öåðåìîíèé, îí ïîãðóçèë îäèí âëàæíûé ïàëåö âíóòðü è ìåäëåííî ïðîíèê èì ãëóáæå. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà ïðîäîëæàëà ãëàäèòü ÿãîäèöû Ãàððè, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî íå÷òî áåñêîíå÷íî õðóïêîå. Ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè, íåñîìíåííî, ðåàãèðîâàë. Óäóøëèâûìè âçäîõàìè, ïëàâíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè áåäåð íàâñòðå÷ó ìåäëåííûì è åùå ãëóáæå ïðîíèêàþùèì ïàëüöàì Ñåâåðóñà, ñëîâàìè. Èëè çâóêàìè. «Îõ», íàïðèìåð. È åùå - «Äà». À ýòî - ýòî áûëî «ïîæàëóéñòà?» È îïÿòü. Ñåâåðóñ îöåíèë… è äîáàâèë åùå îäèí ïàëåö. Âîò, òåïåðü «ïîæàëóéñòà» áûëî îò÷åòëèâûì  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî?», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïðîäîëæàÿ âîäèòü ëàäîíü ïî òåïëîé êîæå âïåðåä è íàçàä. Íàñòóïèëà èñïóãàííàÿ òèøèíà.  
  
Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó âíèç, òóäà, ãäå íàïðÿãøèéñÿ ÷ëåí Ãàððè óïèðàëñÿ â êðîâàòü è ïîãëàäèë ëåãîíüêî çà ÿè÷êàìè. Ïðèãëóøåííîå ðóãàòåëüñòâî. Áåäðà Ãàððè çàäâèãàëèñü, ñíà÷àëà íåðåøèòåëüíî, çàòåì ñ ñèëîé ïîäàëèñü íàçàä, íàñàæèâàÿñü íà äëèííûå ïàëüöû íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî, íàñêîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Åãî âçäîõè çàñòðåâàëè â ãëîòêå, ïîêà îí ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ íà ñòàðàòåëüíîé ðóêå Ñåâåðóñà, íàêîíåö, ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàâøèñü äâèæåíèþ.  
  
Òîíêèå ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà èçîãíóëèñü â âûñîêîìåðíîé è õîëîäíîé óõìûëêå. Âíåçàïíî îí ïðåðâàë ðèòì, ðåçêî âûòàùèâ ïàëüöû, è áûñòðî ïåðåâåðíóë Ãàððè íà ñïèíó, îñòàâëÿÿ ñèíÿêè ñâîèìè ãðóáûìè äåéñòâèÿìè. Ñ ãóá þíîøè ñîðâàëñÿ âñêðèê ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè ïðèïîäíÿëè áåäðà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé óæå íå çíàë, õî÷åò îí ýòîãî, èëè íåò… íî íåïðåêëîííàÿ äëèíà òâåðäîãî ÷ëåíà óæå âõîäèëà â íåãî, íå îñòàâëÿÿ ìåñòà äëÿ ïðîòåñòîâ. Âîëíà áîëè îáðóøèëàñü íà íåãî. Ó íåãî âûðâàëñÿ ìó÷èòåëüíûé êðèê. Ñíåéï íàâèñ íàä íèì, ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ÷åðíûõ ãëàç çàôèêñèðîâàí íà åãî ëèöå. Êàê òîëüêî Ãàððè ïîäíÿë íà íåãî âçãëÿä, îí ñíîâà óäàðèë âïåðåä. Íåæíûé ðîò //òàê ïîõîæèé íà ðîò Äæåéìñà// èñòîðã ðûäàíèå, çàòåì çàäîõíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ, ðàñêèíóâ ñâîè óìåëûå ïàëüöû, èìåííî òàê, êàê íóæíî, ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî è àêêóðàòíî îáõâàòèë åãî ïîíèêøèé ÷ëåí è, çàæàâ åãî â êóëàê, íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòü è îïóñêàòü ðóêó, îäíîâðåìåííî ìåäëåííî äâèãàÿ áåäðàìè, íàçàä è âïåðåä. Áîëü îñòàëàñü, íî óäîâîëüñòâèå òîæå âîçðàñòàëî. Ñåâåðóñ íàøåë ñî÷åòàíèå ìó÷èòåëüíîãî ñòðàäàíèÿ è æåëàíèÿ íà ëèöå Ïîòòåðà î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì. Íî ÷åãî îí õîòåë áîëüøå, íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, òàê ýòî óñëûøàòü êðèêè, èñïîëíåííûå ãîëîñîì Äæåéìñà…  
  
Îí óâåëè÷èë òåìï ñâîèõ äâèæåíèé. Èñòåðòàÿ ïëîòü ìåäëåííî ïîääàâàëàñü, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, ÷òîáû ñîñòÿçàòüñÿ ñ óäàðàìè Ñåâåðóñà. Ãîëîñ íà÷àë êðè÷àòü, âñõëèïûâàòü, óìîëÿòü.  
  
«Áîæå, ñýð… ïîæàëóéñòà! Ìíå… íàäî…»  
  
«Ñëóøàþ, Ïîòòåð», - ìÿãêî, - «×òî òåáå íàäî?»  
  
«Ïðîñòî… íåìíîæå÷êî… ìåäëåííåå…»  
  
Áðîâè Ñåâåðóñà ñîøëèñü âìåñòå. Îí ñäåëàë æåñòîêîå äâèæåíèå âïåðåä, çàòåì óëûáíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ ñëåçû, õëûíóâøèå íà ùåêè Ïîòòåðà. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü èõ. Ñëàäêèå.  
  
«È ÷òî» - âûøåë, çàìåð, - «çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó äåëàòü òî, ÷òî òåáå íàäî?»  
  
Ñèëüíûé óäàð.   
  
Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü.  
  
Î÷êè Ãðèôôèíäîðó: ïîíÿòëèâîñòü.  
  
Åùå áîëüøå î÷êîâ: ñòðàõ. Ýòî ÷óâñòâî âäðóã âîçíèêëî â ãëàçàõ Ïîòòåðà è îñòàëîñü òàì.  
  
Îí çàìåð, íå âûõîäÿ èç íåãî. Ïðîíèê ÿçûêîì åìó â ðîò. Ìåäëåííî òðàõàë åãî ðîò ñâîèì óìåëûì ÿçûêîì, ðóêîé ñêîëüçèë ïî åãî ÷ëåíó, äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà Ãàððè âîîáùå íå óòðàòèë ñïîñîáíîñòü ìûñëèòü, à òîëüêî áåçäóìíî ïîäåðãèâàëñÿ åìó íàâñòðå÷ó.  
  
Ãàððè ñíîâà âçâèçãíóë. Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, ÿâëÿëñÿ ýêñïåðòîì ïî èçâëå÷åíèþ èç íåãî êàê ìîæíî áîëüøåãî êîëè÷åñòâà ðàçíûõ çâóêîâ. Åùå îäèí çâóê - îò áåçæàëîñòíîãî ñòèìóëèðîâàíèÿ ÿçûêîì åãî ñîñêîâ. Åùå îäèí - îò ææåíèÿ â çàäíèöå. Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë îïÿòü, âåëèêîëåïíûé â ñâîåé ìîùè è òÿæåñòè. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, ïîëóîòêðûâ íà âçäîõå ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãóáû, íà íåïðåðûâíîå ñîêðàùåíèå ìûøö íà ðóêå Ñåâåðóñà, íà ñèëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ åãî áåäåð, íà äðóãóþ ðóêó, îáõâàòûâàþùóþ åãî òàëèþ. Â Ãàððè áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü íèêàêîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ; òîëüêî ñìóòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå î ãîëîñå, êîòîðûé íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä ðàññêàçûâàë î åãî îòöå – íî ðàçâå ìîæåò îíî ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, ñ ýòèì ýêñòàçîì è ýòèì âîçðàñòàþùèì òåìïîì. Îí âûãíóë ñïèíó…  
  
Íî Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå íå óñëûøàë òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë óñëûøàòü.  
  
Óñèëèÿ, òîë÷êè, âñòðÿñêà â ýòó òåñíîòó, òåñíîòó, òåñíîòó - íó äàâàé æå, ÷åðò òåáÿ ïîäåðè! - âçâèçãèâàíèÿ, êðèêè, âñå ãðîì÷å, - è âîò îíî, äà!  
  
Ãàððè çàîðàë îò ðåçêîé íåðîâíîé áîëè, êîòîðàÿ ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå õóæå è õóæå. Îí êðè÷àë Ñåâåðóñó, âáèâàþùåìóñÿ â íåãî, íå ïðîÿâëÿþùåìó íèêàêîãî ìèëîñåðäèÿ – îí òàê ðàñòÿíóò, îí íå ìîæåò áîëüøå – ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïîðâèòå, - «ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå…»  
  
È òåìíûå ãëàçà áåøåíî óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî, ïîæèðàÿ âñå ïðèçíàêè ìó÷èòåëüíîé áîëè íà ëèöå, ÷óâñòâóÿ öàðàïàíüå êîðîòêèõ íîãòåé ïî åãî ñïèíå â ïîïûòêå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ åìó – áåñïîëåçíî! - ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü – óäîâîëüñòâèå ñâåëî åãî íîþùèå ÿéöà, êàê óäàð õëûñòà - ïðîäîëæàÿ âêîëà÷èâàòüñÿ â òî æå ñàìîå ìåñòî, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå ìîã áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ è - îí – òðàõàåò – êðè÷èò – ñàì, èìåíà ñâîèõ ìó÷èòåëåé, òåïåðü òðèóìôàëüíî – íàêîíåö åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî åñòü â åãî ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, íà÷àë ëîìàòüñÿ ðàäè íèõ – «Ãàððè…!»   
  
Îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå çàêðûòü ãëàçà äî ñàìîãî ïîñëåäíåãî ìîìåíòà, ãëÿäÿ, êàê þíîøà çàõâà÷åí åãî, Ñåâåðóñà, ðàçðÿäêîé, êàê îí ðàçðûâàåòñÿ èç-çà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå Ñåâåðóñ ïîëó÷èë îò åãî òåëà, è åãî ñîáñòâåííîé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîé ýðåêöèè, êîòîðàÿ ïðèøëà ïðîñòî â íåèñòîâñòâî. Ñåé÷àñ áîëü ïîáëåäíåëà, êîãäà åãî èñòåðòàÿ çàäíèöà íàïîëíèëàñü óñïîêàèâàþùèì òåïëîì ñïåðìû. Îäèí ïîñëåäíèé æåñòîêèé óäàð - äî ñàìîãî îñíîâàíèÿ - è îí ðóõíóë. Äûøàòü. È äûøàòü.   
  
Ãàððè òèõî âñõëèïûâàë. È çàñòîíàë, êîãäà Ñíåéï èç íåãî âûøåë, ïàäàÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì è äàæå íå âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî, ãëàçà âñå åùå çàêðûòû. Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðóêè Ñíåéïà óïàëè. Ãàððè óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó, íåíàâèäÿ è áîÿñü, ëåæà â èçíåìîæåíèè è îòäûõàÿ, ïåðåïóòàííûå âîëîñû ïî÷òè äîñòîéíû ëþáîâàíèÿ… Âåðåâêè âîêðóã åãî çàïÿñòèé èñ÷åçëè, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðîèçíåñ îäíî äëèííîå ñëîâî. Îí çàìåð, çàòåì ñìåëî ïðîòÿíóë òåïåðü ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, è âûòàùèë èçî ðòà íå÷àÿííî ïîïàâøóþ òóäà ïðÿäü. Ãëóáîêèé ñìåøîê, è Ãàððè îòäåðíóë ðóêó. Ãëàçà Ñíåéïà îòêðûëèñü, èçó÷àÿ åãî, çàòåì íåïðîíèöàåìûé âçãëÿä óïàë íà îäíî îñîáåííîå ìåñòî. Ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè, íà ìãíîâåíèå îñâåòèâ ëèöî, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîãàñëè. Ãàððè çàëèëñÿ ðóìÿíöåì. Çàòåì çàäóìàëñÿ, ïî÷åìó //â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñíåéï òîëüêî ÷òî… ìì… îí íå ñìîã çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó äàæå ìûñëåííî//. Îí ïîêðàñíåë åùå áîëüøå.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàñëàæäàëñÿ íåîïûòíîñòüþ þíîøè. Î, íî åìó íàäî áóäåò òàê ìíîãîìó íàó÷èòüñÿ. Òàê ìíîãîìó. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð áóäåò çàâåðøåí åùå îäíèì óðîêîì. Îí ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïîòÿíóëñÿ //êàê áóäòî îãðîìíûé ãèáêèé êîò, ïîäóìàë îòñòðàíåííî Ãàððè//, è âñòàë.  
  
«Âîí, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Îí óêàçàë íà äâåðü.  
  
Îáèæåííûé âçãëÿä ìàëü÷èêà. Âîñõèòèòåëüíî. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, óñòðàøàþùå çàøèïåâ:  
  
«Òû ñëûøàë ìåíÿ. Âîí îòñþäà!»  
  
«Íî», - Ãàððè çàòðåïåòàë. Åìó íóæíà ïîìîùü. Êàê ìîæåò Ñíåéï áûòü òàêèì óáëþäêîì? Íå ìîæåò. Îí ïðèïîäíÿë áåäðà, óìîëÿÿ. Çàòåì åùå áîëüøå ïîêðàñíåë.  
  
Çíàêîìàÿ óõìûëêà Ñíåéïà âåðíóëàñü íà ëèöî.  
  
«Ïîòòåð. Òû ìàëåíüêèé ïåäèê», - ñêàçàë îí, îò÷åòëèâî öåäÿ ñëîâà, ÷òîáû íå áûëî íèêàêîé îøèáêè. Îí ñìîòðåë, êàê çàïûëàëî ëèöî Ãàððè.  
  
«Ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò, ÷òî òû íàìåðåâàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü ñ ýòîé øòóêîé. Ìîå åäèíñòâåííîå æåëàíèå - ÷òîáû îíà íåìåäëåííî èñ÷åçëà èç ìîèõ ïîêîåâ âìåñòå ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè òâîèìè îðãàíàìè. ß ÿñíî âûðàæàþñü?»  
  
Ñëåçû ñòûäà è ÿðîñòè çàêàïàëè íà ïîñòåëü èç ãëàç òåïåðü ñêëîíåííîé ãîëîâû Ãàððè. Îí êèâíóë è âñòàë, ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ñâîåé ñáðîøåííîé ìàíòèåé, êîå-êàê íàòÿíóâ åå íà ñåáÿ. Ðóêà íà åãî ëîêòå. Îí âçãëÿíóë, áåçîøèáî÷íàÿ íàäåæäà â åãî ãëàçàõ – Ñåâåðóñ ÷óòü ãðîìêî íå çàñìåÿëñÿ, íàñòîëüêî ýòî æàëêî âûãëÿäåëî – è óâèäåë ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâëåííóþ â ãðóäü.  
  
«Êàê áû ÿ ñèëüíî íè íàñëàæäàëñÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ òåáÿ ïîìå÷åííûì, Ïîòòåð, ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñòåðåòü íàèáîëåå - òàê ñêàæåì, îòêðîâåííûå – ñëåäû ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ. Ýòî ìîæåò âûéòè çà ïðåäåëû äîïóñòèìîãî, åñëè òû òàê è áóäåøü ðàñõàæèâàòü ñ ìîèì èìåíåì, íà÷åðòàííûì íà òåáå. Îñîáåííî â äóøå ïîñëå êâèääè÷à, ãäå ëþáîé – íàïðèìåð, þíûé Ìàëôîé – ñìîæåò óâèäåòü ýòî. Äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî íàì îáîèì – è åìó è ìíå - äîñòàâèë áû îïðåäåëåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå âèä ýòîé îòìåòèíû òàì»   
  
Ãàððè â óæàñå ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå Ìàëôîÿ, óçíàâøåãî õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îá ýòîì. Ðàíû ñàìè ñîáîé çàòÿíóëèñü, áîëüøå íå âèäèìûå íèêîìó, êðîìå Ãàððè. Êîòîðûé âñå åùå ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòè áóêâû, íàïèñàííûå ïîïåðåê åãî ðåáåð. Êîòîðûé ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî îí âñåãäà áóäåò ñïîñîáåí ïðî÷åðòèòü äâå S, äâå E, ñîåäèíÿþùóþ èõ ïîñåðåäèíå V… Åãî õðóïêîå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ðóõíóëî è îí, ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïîïëåëñÿ ê äâåðè êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Åãî ñîòðÿñàëè ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû, è ñ êàæäûì øàãîì áèëà äðîæü îò îùóùåíèÿ ñàäíÿùåé áîëè, êîòîðóþ îñòàâèë åìó Ñíåéï â êà÷åñòâå ÿñíîãî íàïîìèíàíèÿ î ñâîåé âëàñòè.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë, êàê îí âûõîäèò, çàòåì íàëèë ñåáå ñòàêàí êðàñíîãî âèíà è ïîäíÿë åãî. Âèäèøü, Äæåéìñ, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë? Ñèðèóñ? Ðåìóñ? Îí ïðåëåñòåí, âàø ìàëü÷èê. À òåïåðü îí ìîé.   
  
*********   
  
Â êîíöå ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè, òàêòèêà èçáåãàíèÿ, êîòîðîé òùàòåëüíî ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ Ãàððè – èçáåãàíèÿ ôèçè÷åñêîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì è ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëþáîé ïîïûòêè êîñíóòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûìè áûëà çàáèòà åãî ãîëîâà, âîñïîìèíàíèé, ÷òî íàáðàñûâàëèñü íà íåãî, ïîäîáíûå ãëóìëèâûì óõìûëêàì, óõìûëêàì Ñíåéïà – ýòà òàêòèêà äàëà ñáîé.   
  
Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ â òðåòèé ðàç ïîäðÿä óáåäèòü íåòåðïåëèâóþ Ãåðìèîíó â òîì, ÷òî, äà, îí íà ñàìîì äåëå ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî íåâàæíî, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âìåñòî ïîäçåìåëèé Ñíåéïà è Ñäâîåííûõ Çåëèé, ïðÿìî çà èõ ñïèíàìè ïîñëûøàëñÿ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ. Ãàððè îöåïåíåë. È ñíàðóæè, è âíóòðè.   
  
«Ïîòòåð. Õîòÿ ÿ, âíå âñÿêèõ ñîìíåíèé, òðîíóò çàáîòîé ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð î òâîåì çäîðîâüå, ñàì ÿ ìåíåå ñêëîíåí âåðèòü â ñîâïàäåíèÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû äâà ðàçà ïîäðÿä îòñóòñòâîâàë íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ. À îíè, êàê âñåì íàì èçâåñòíî, ÿâëÿþòñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ìåñòîì, ãäå íåîáõîäèìî âñå òâîå ïðèëåæàíèå, ÷òîáû óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàòü ñïîñîáíîñòè â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé, êîòîðûå â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ ñîîòâåòñòâóþò ñïîñîáíîñòÿì ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî ñêâèáà. Ïîçâîëü ìíå íà òåáÿ âçãëÿíóòü»   
  
Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Ñâåðêàþùèå ãëàçà îêèíóëè åãî âçãëÿäîì ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã.  
  
«Òû ïðîèçâîäèøü âïå÷àòëåíèå – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âíåøíå íåîòìå÷åííîãî… ïå÷àòüþ áîëåçíè»   
  
Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë, óñëûøàâ ýòî óìûøëåííîå íàïîìèíàíèå.  
  
«Ïîéäåìòå ñî ìíîé»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî îí âûèãðàë. Îí ïðîâåë èõ â ïîäçåìåëüå, îòêðûë äâåðü è âñòàë ó íåå, îæèäàÿ. Ãàððè ìåòíóë â íåãî âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé Ñíåéï ñ ëèêîâàíèåì ïðèçíàë «áåãàþùèì», è ïðîøåë â êëàññ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâîäèëà åãî âîïðîñèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, çàòåì ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì, ÿâíî êðåïêî çàäóìàâøèñü. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, åìó áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî íàó÷èòü Ïîòòåðà â áóäóùåì ÷óòü ìåíåå ÿâíî äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà.   
  
Ñíåéï âåë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâî – è ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê îñòàëüíîìó êëàññó, è ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè. Íî Ãàððè íå ìîã ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Îí ïîëîæèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ ïîïðàâëÿëà åãî ïîñòîÿííûå îøèáêè â ïîäãîòîâêå èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ Àíòè-îæîãîâîãî çåëüÿ, è âñå ñâîå âðåìÿ äåëèë ìåæäó èçó÷åíèåì ïîëà è øíûðÿþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûå îí êèäàë, ïûòàÿñü íå âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì ãëàçàìè, ëèøü ïðîâåðÿÿ, â êàêîì ìåñòå êàáèíåòà òîò íàõîäèòñÿ.   
  
Ïîñëå óðîêà, êîòîðûé îí ïîêèíóë ïî÷òè ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, åìó ïðèøëîñü ñòîéêî âûäåðæèâàòü ïðîáíûå âîïðîñû Ãåðìèîíû íà òåìó åãî ñòðàííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. Ãàððè ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî î òîì, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ âåñü ïîãëîùåí ìûñëÿìè î ïðåäñòîÿùåì êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å ïðîòèâ êîìàíäû Ñëèçåðèíà è ÷òî îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï, êàê ãëàâà äîìà Ñëèçåðèí, íå íàëîæèë íà íåãî êàêîå-íèáóäü çàêëÿòüå, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Ïîñëå åäêîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ – «×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Ãàððè, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðåêðàòèòü ýòè äóðàöêèå ðàçãîâîðû î Ñíåéïå? Îí äî ýòîãî ñïàñ òåáå íà Êâèääè÷å æèçíü!», - îíà ïðîâîäèëà åãî íà óðîê ê ïðîôåññîðó Òðåëàíè. Îí ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ Ðîíîì, ãëÿäÿ íà âëàæíûå ÷àèíêè â ÷àøêå è äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íî ëèøü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå îòêðûë ñâîþ ñóìêó, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü çàïàñíîå ïåðî äëÿ Íåâèëëà, è îáíàðóæèë êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà. Êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóë åãî, ñåðäöå íà÷àëî áåøåíî êîëîòèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïåðãàìåíò áûë èñïèñàí çåëåíûìè áóêâàìè. Ïî-ñëèçåðèíñêè çåëåíûìè. Îí èçâèíèëñÿ è âûáåæàë â òóàëåò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ïåðãàìåíò ñâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ â åãî ðóêå, êàê äðåìëþùèé ñêîðïèîí.  
  
Îí çàïåðñÿ â ïîñëåäíåé êàáèíêå, ñåë íà êðûøêó óíèòàçà, çàäûõàÿñü. Ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò.   
  
«Ïîòòåð. Òû íå ìîæåøü èçáåãàòü ìåíÿ âå÷íî. È ïûòàòüñÿ ýòî äåëàòü áóäåò íå ìóäðî. Âñòðåòèøüñÿ ñî ìíîé, êàê ðàíüøå, â 20.00. Òâîåé îòåö è äâà åãî äðóãà âñå åùå ïîëüçóþòñÿ áåçóïðå÷íîé ðåïóòàöèåé â ãëàçàõ ìíîãèõ ëþäåé. Òû õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü?»  
  
Ðóêè çàäðîæàëè. Ãàððè ðàçîðâàë ïåðãàìåíò íà êðîøå÷íûå êëî÷êè è ñìûë èõ. Îí íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîáû æèçíü Ðåìóñà áûëà ðàçðóøåíà åùå áîëüøå, íå âàæíî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë â ïðîøëîì. Îí áûë âñåì, ÷òî ó íåãî îñòàëîñü ïîñëå ñìåðòè åãî îòöà è Ñèðèóñà. Åãî îòåö è Ñèðèóñ… èõ îáîèõ Ðåìóñ îïðàâäûâàë çà èçäåâàòåëüñòâà íàä Ñíåéïîì, ñïèñûâàÿ âñå íà ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé âîçðàñò. Íî íè÷òî íå ïðîõîäèò áåññëåäíî, çà âñå ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïëàòèòü. È Ãàððè ïëàòèë.  
  
**********   
  
Ãàððè ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ, îáåññèëåííûé. È ñíîâà ïðèêàç. Íåò, íåò, õîòåë ñêàçàòü îí. Íåâíÿòíî, óãîëêîì ðòà, òàê ÷òîáû íå íàäî áûëî ïðèêëàäûâàòü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî óñèëèé, äàæå ïðîèçíîñÿ ñëîâà. Ñëèøêîì óñòàë. Íî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï õî÷åò, Ñíåéï ïîëó÷àåò. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ.   
  
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íàó÷èëñÿ ïîâèíîâåíèþ, îäîáðèòåëüíî îòìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. Äî ýòîãî îí áûë íåäèñöèïëèíèðîâàííûì äóðàêîì. Áåãàë âåçäå ñ ýòèì äåáèëîì Óèçëè-ìëàäøèì, âûáàëòûâàÿ âñå, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëî åìó â ãîëîâó. Äàæå ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå óòîí÷åííîñòè ìîæåò òîëüêî óëó÷øèòü åãî.   
  
Çàòåì îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Çà÷åì åìó áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î ïîâåäåíèè Ïîòòåðà? Ôîðìèðîâàíèå åãî õàðàêòåðà – íå åãî, Ñåâåðóñà, çàáîòà. Îí îòîãíàë ýòó ìûñëü.  
  
Ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ÷ëåíó ìàëü÷èêà, ìóñêóëû äðîãíóëè. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë ëþáðèêàíò, íà÷àë ñíîâà. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíè ïðèëîæèëè áîëüøå óñèëèé, Ãàððè ñòîíàë. Ñíåéï âñåãäà äàâàë åìó áîëüøå. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. ×òîáû òðåíèðîâàòü åãî, èëè ìó÷èòü. Îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî èìåííî.   
  
Çàòåì îí íà÷àë íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàä åãî îòöîì. Ñîîáùàÿ åìó íåæåëàòåëüíûå äåòàëè î ñõîäñòâå ìåæäó íèìè â ñîñòîÿíèè âîçáóæäåíèÿ, îòêðûòî äåìîíñòðèðóÿ òðèóìô è ïðåçðåíèå, ïîêà Ãàððè, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíè, ìåäëåííî îòñàñûâàë, áåçíàäåæíî, íî òùàòåëüíî, à åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí ïîäåðãèâàëñÿ â ïîëó-âîçáóæäåíèè. Îí çàñòîíàë âîêðóã òîëñòîãî ÷ëåíà Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Óäèâèòåëüíîå ñõîäñòâî. Êîãäà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â íåì ðàñòåò âîçáóæäåíèå, îí ïðèêóñûâàë ñáîêó ãóáó – íèæíþþ ãóáó, â òî÷íîñòè, êàê òû ýòî äåëàåøü ñåé÷àñ – ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñäåðæàòü êðèêè. Íî ýòî íèêîãäà íå ñðàáàòûâàëî, ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü?»  
  
Ãàððè ïðåðâàëñÿ. Ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ. Õîëîäíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî.  
  
«ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ïðèêàçûâàë òåáå îñòàíîâèòüñÿ»  
  
Ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà.  
  
«Ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü íàñ÷åò íåãî. ÏÐÎÑÒÎ ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ!»  
  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ñêîëüçíóëî ê ãíåâó, ãðàíè÷àùåìó ñ ìèìîëåòíûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ðåçêî è æàëÿùå óäàðèë Ãàððè ïî ëèöó. Åãî ùåêà çàãîðåëàñü. Åùå îäíà îïëåóõà – ïî äðóãîé ùåêå, òîæå î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ, çàòåì Ñíåéï ñõâàòèë åãî çà âîëîñû, ñíîâà äåðíóë ãîëîâó âïåðåä è âíèç, ê åãî òåïåðü ñèëüíî íàïðÿãøåìóñÿ ÷ëåíó.  
  
Çëîáíî çàøèïåë, - «Òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèì, òàê ëè õîðîøî îùóùàåòñÿ òâîé ÷ëåíîñîñàòåëüíûé ðîò, êàê è ó òâîåãî îòöà. Íà÷íè ñ ãîëîâêè»  
  
Ýòî âîçáóæäàåò åãî, âäðóã îñîçíàë Ãàððè ñ âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóâøåé íà íåãî æàëîñòüþ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, ÷óâñòâóÿ âîñõèòèòåëüíîå òåïëî ïûëàþùèõ ùåê Ãàððè, óþòíî ïðèæàâøèõñÿ ê åãî áåäðàì. Óäîâëåòâîðåíèå çàòåìíèëî åãî ëèöî, êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, íà åãî ðàñòÿíóâøèéñÿ è ðàáîòàþùèé ðîò.   
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí êîí÷èë, îí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ïðèïóõøèì ãóáàì, ïðîáóÿ âêóñ ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Ìÿãêî ñêàçàë, -   
  
«Òâîå íåïîâèíîâåíèå òîëüêî çàñòàâëÿåò òâîå è áåç òîãî íåçàâèäíîå ïîëîæåíèå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ õóæå, ìàëü÷èê. Òû çíàåøü ýòî, íå òàê ëè?»  
  
Ãàððè, ñâåðíóâøèñü íà åãî ãðóäè, âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî è ìîë÷à êèâíóë, â ãëàçàõ ñëåçû. Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëàäèë åãî. Óíèçèë. Ïàëüöû íåáðåæíî ïðîáåæàëèñü ìåæäó ÿãîäèö, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè ýòî ìîãëè.   
  
*******   
  
Êàìåíü. Õîëîä, ëåäåíÿùèé åãî îáíàæåííûå ðóêè è êîëåíè. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïî÷òè óòðàòèë ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü – ãîðåâøèå ïîíà÷àëó ëàäîíè îíåìåëè. Ñíåéï äâèãàëñÿ â íåì ìÿãêî, ïî÷òè íåæíî. Ãëàçà Ãàððè íàèçóñòü èçó÷èëè âñå îòòåíêè ñåðîãî, âñå ïÿòíà è çàìûñëîâàòûé ðèñóíîê òðåùèí, ïðîáåãàþùèõ ÷åðåç êàæäóþ ïëèòó êàìåííîãî ïîëà â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ãäå îí ñòîÿë íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ïåðåä ñòîëîì Ñíåéïà. Åãî ãîëîâà íèçêî îïóùåíà, çàäíèöà ïîäíÿòà ïîä íååñòåñòâåííî âûñîêèì óãëîì, óäåðæèâàåìàÿ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè Ñíåéïà, áåññòûäíî âûñòàâëåííàÿ íàïîêàç. Ñëàáûé ñêâîçíÿê, ñòåëèâøèéñÿ ïî ïîëó â ïîäçåìåëüå, óñïîêàèâàþùå îõëàäèë åãî ïåðåóòîìëåííîå òåëî, êîãäà Ñíåéï æàðêî âçîðâàëñÿ â åãî óïðóãîé ãëóáèíå.   
  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë êàæäûé äþéì. Îí áûë òàêîé… ñêîëüçêèé. Ïîò, ñïåðìà, íåìíîãî ìàñëà. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî – íåìíîãî.  
  
«Ìåíüøå ìàñëà, áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, Ïîòòåð»  
  
Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó.  
  
«Òîëüêî åñëè òû ÷îêíóòûé ìàçîõèñò»  
  
Ñíåéï ïî÷òè çàñìåÿëñÿ â îòâåò íà ýòî è ïîâåë åãî ê êðîâàòè, óñàäèâ Ãàððè ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. Çíàêîìûå ïàëüöû ãëàäèëè åãî, âòÿãèâàëè â âîäîâîðîò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ðóê è ðòà, âëàæíûõ ÿçûêîâ, óäàðîâ è âçäîõîâ. Ùèïêîâ, óêóñîâ è öàðàïèí. Ãàððè áûë ïîêðûò ñèíÿêàìè è íåçàæèâàþùèìè ìàëåíüêèìè ðàíêàìè, êîòîðûå ïîñòîÿííî èçëå÷èâàëèñü è ïîÿâëÿëèñü ñíîâà.  
  
Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîëóóêóñå. Â çåíèòå ñòîíîâ. Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä âïèëñÿ â ðàñêðàñíåâøååñÿ ëèöî Ãàððè. Âûðàæåíèå áîëåå ÷åì çàóðÿäíî çëîáíîå.   
  
«Òàê òû îòêàçûâàåøüñÿ áûòü ÷îêíóòûì ìàçîõèñòîì, Ïîòòåð?»  
  
Ãàððè ñòàëî íåóþòíî. Îí - íå çíàåò. Ïî÷åìó ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïðîñòî íå ïðîäîëæèò… ýòî, è íå ïåðåñòàíåò ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàòü?  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, îñòîðîæíûå ðóêè çàìåðëè. Îí õîòåë ïðîíèêíóòü åìó ïîä êîæó, çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîéòè ïî òîìó æå ïóòè, ïî êîòîðîìó Äæåéìñ îòïðàâèë åãî ñàìîãî. Ãäå îí áóäåò çíàòü ñâîå ìåñòî è áóäåò áëàãîäàðåí çà ýòî. Ïîëíîå ïîä÷èíåíèå, íî íå ïðîñòî ãîòîâíîñòü èñïîëíÿòü ïðèêàçû. Âäîáàâîê ê ýòîìó - îãðîìíàÿ ñòðàñòü è æåëàíèå ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïîâòîðÿòü òå âåùè, ÷òî ñëîìàëè åãî òîãäà, â ñàìîì íà÷àëå. Çàâîðàæèâàþùåå áåçóìèå, êîòîðîå Ñåâåðóñ ïîçíàë ñàì.   
  
//Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, ïî÷òè íåóçíàâàåìûé ïîä ãðóáûì ñëîåì ñòðàñòíîãî ðâåíèÿ – «Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñèðèóñ, ìîæíî ìíå îòñîñàòü ó òåáÿ?». Ãîëîñ, èñêðÿùèéñÿ ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàåìûì ñìåõîì îòâå÷àåò, - «×òî çà âîïðîñ, Íûòèê! Ðàçâå òû íå äîëæåí ñíà÷àëà ñäåëàòü ìèíåò Ðîãàëèñó, ðàçâå íå åãî î÷åðåäü òðàõàòü òåáÿ â ðîò?» «ß ñäåëàþ åìó âñå êàê ñëåäóåò ïîñëå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî äàé ìíå ïîïðîáîâàòü òâîé ÷ëåí. Ìíå… íàäî… ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñèðèóñ». Øàðêàíüå íîã ïî ïîëó. Ñêðèï ïðóæèí. Ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçÿùèé ïî ÷ëåíó ðîò, âçäîõè//  
  
È îí ïîìíèë áîëü. Ïðåäàòåëüñêóþ, âíåçàïíóþ. Áîëü, óáåæäàâøóþ åãî, ÷òî òåëî ìîæåò è áóäåò ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïðåäàâàòü åãî òåì, êòî íàó÷èë åãî ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âñåãî, àáñîëþòíî âñåãî. ×òî îí ñëîæíåå, ÷åì î ñåáå äóìàë, ÷òî è ëåãêîå ïîãëàæèâàíèå íîã, è áîëåçíåííûå ùèïêè, è äåðãàíüå âîëîñ, è ëàñêàíèå åãî ÿè÷åê – âñå ýòî âåäåò ê îäíîìó è òîìó æå – âîçíåñåíèþ íà ïðèëèâíóþ âîëíó áëàæåíñòâà. Òó, íà êîòîðîé îí òàê õî÷åò óäåðæàòüñÿ, íî åãî ñíîâà áåçæàëîñòíî øâûðÿþò îá îñòðûå êàìíè, åìó âíîâü íå ïîçâîëÿþò...  
  
È óäîâîëüñòâèå îêàçûâàåòñÿ ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå áîëè, áîëè, êîòîðóþ âïîëíå âîçìîæíî âûòåðïåòü è ïîëó÷èòü â íàãðàäó íàñëàæäåíèå, íàñëàæäåíèå îò ñòðàäàíèÿ. È íàîáîðîò, òàê ÷òî ðàçóì ïðèõîäèë â ïîëíûé áåñïîðÿäîê. Â ãîëîâå ïðîíåñëàñü áåññåðäå÷íàÿ ìûñëü: «Òàê ïðîèçîéäåò è ñ ðàçóìîì Ïîòòåðà».   
  
Ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ çàñòàâèë Ãàððè îòêðûòü ðîò.   
  
«Ðàçâå ñ áîëüþ íå ëó÷øå?»  
  
Ãàððè îáäóìàë ýòî çàÿâëåíèå. Îí âñïîìíèë… âîçìîæíî, íà ñàìîì äåëå, áîëü äàåò… íó… ïðèâîäèò åãî íà êðàé. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, î ÷åì äóìàåò Ãàððè. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè ñôîðìèðîâàíû òàêèì æå îáðàçîì.   
  
«ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ áîëüøå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿþñü», - èñêðåííå îòâåòèë Ãàððè.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà îòçâóê ñòûäà è ñìóùåíèÿ, ïðèçíàêà ñêîðîé êàïèòóëÿöèè.  
  
«Î÷åíü ïðîñòî, Ãàððè. Òû ñûí ñâîåãî îòöà»  
  
Åãî òåìíûé ÿíòàðíûé ãîëîñ ðîíÿë â óøè Ãàððè ñëîâà, êîòîðûå âïèòûâàëèñü, ãëóáîêî è ìåäëåííî.  
  
«Äàâàé. Óìîëÿé ìåíÿ ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü, Ãàððè»  
  
È îïÿòü Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ âîññòàòü â òåìíûõ óãîëêàõ ñâîåé äóøè ïðîòèâ òàêèõ íåâåðîÿòíî âîëíóþùèõ ñëîâ, êîòîðûå åìó ãîâîðèë Ñíåéï. «Ãàððè». Åãî èìÿ, êîòîðîå øåïòàëè è âûêðèêèâàëè, èñïîëüçîâàëè ñíîâà è ñíîâà, áûëî òåïåðü ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ Ñåâåðóñà. Ñåâåðóñ. Îí ìûñëåííî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî ñëîâî, íàçâàòü, ïîïðîáîâàòü íà ÿçûêå. Èìÿ ÷óæàêà, êàæóùåãîñÿ ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîé ëè÷íîñòüþ. Äðóãîãî è, â òî æå âðåìÿ, òîãî æå ñàìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îí íå çíàë, îñìåëèòñÿ ëè êîãäà-íèáóäü èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî èìÿ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ òåðïåëèâî æäàë. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè îáà ýòî çíàëè: ãðóáîñòü áûëà åìó íåîáõîäèìà. Âîçìîæíî, íóæíî äîêàçàòü ýòî. Îí ëåãêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è âëàñòíî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Ãàððè âñòðåâîæåíî íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå èñïûòûâàòü åãî òåðïåíèÿ; ðóêà ðîáêî ëåãëà â ðóêó Ñíåéïà.   
  
Âìåñòå îíè ïåðåñåêëè êîìíàòó, ïîäîéäÿ ê áîëüøîìó ñòàðèííîìó êîæàíîìó êðåñëó. Â äåðãàþùåé ïîõîäêå Ñíåéïà åùå ñîõðàíèëîñü ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå ïàóêà, íî ê åãî øàãàì äîáàâëÿëîñü è ñòðåìèòåëüíîå äîñòîèíñòâî, îáóñëîâëåííîå åãî ïðèâû÷íî òÿæåëûìè îäåæäàìè. Ýòî â íåì íðàâèëîñü Ãàððè.   
  
Îí ñåë â êðåñëî, ñëåãêà ðàññòàâèâ íîãè.  
  
«Ëîæèñü… îñòîðîæíî… ïîïåðåê ìîèõ êîëåí, íà æèâîò»   
  
Ãàððè èñïûòûâàë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òàêîé áëèçîñòè ê íåìó. Îí êàñàëñÿ ïî÷òè âñåãî, è åãî êàñàëîñü òåëî Ñíåéïà ïî÷òè âåçäå. Îí âçäîõíóë. Ïî÷òè ïóãàþùèé îñêàë íà ëèöå Ñåâåðóñà ñòàë îòâåòîì íà âçäîõ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ Ãàððè. Îí ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé.  
  
«Áåäíûé Ïîòòåð – òàê íàèâåí», - ïðîøèïåë îí, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâåñèòü ïåðâûé òÿæåëûé øëåïîê. Ãîëîâà Ãàððè âñêèíóëàñü, è îí ïîòðÿñåííî âçâèçãíóë. Ñåâåðóñ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ýòîì íîâîì ïîëîæåíèè, åãî ÷ëåí íàïðÿãñÿ è óïèðàëñÿ â æèâîò Ãàððè, ïðèÿòíî ãðåÿ. Åãî ðóêè ñîãíóëèñü, ÷òîáû íàéòè íàèëó÷øåå ìåñòî íà ÿãîäèöàõ, è îí íà÷àë â óñòîé÷èâîì è áûñòðîì ðèòìå.  
  
//Îí øëåïàåò ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. Êàê íåïîñëóøíîãî ðåáåíêà!//  
  
Ãíåâ, âîçìóùåíèå âñïûõíóëè â Ãàððè – îí íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî! Êàê ýòî ïîõîæå íà Ñíåéïà, âñåãäà íå÷åñòíûé, ÿðîñòíî ïðîðû÷àë åãî ìîçã, ïîêà èçî ðòà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ðâàëèñü ïðîòÿæíûå õíûêàþùèå êðèêè. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî ðóêà Ñíåéïà ïðèæàëà åãî ñïèíó.  
  
«Ëåæè ñìèðíî, äåðçêèé ìàëü÷èê», - ïðîðû÷àë ãîëîñ.  
  
Åãî ïëîòü ãîðåëà. Ýòî áîëüíî ÷åðò ïîäåðè áîëüíî… áîëüíî áîëüíî áîëèò.   
  
Ãàððè óòêíóëñÿ ëáîì â êîæó êðåñëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ åå ïðîõëàäíóþ øåðîõîâàòîñòü. Åãî ðóêè áåçâîëüíî áîëòàëèñü â âîçäóõå, öåïëÿëèñü çà êîæó, ñìèíàÿ åå â ñêëàäêè. Îí ñ òðóäîì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ìîëîòèò â âîçäóõå íîãàìè, êàê Äàäëè â èñòåðè÷åñêîì ïðèïàäêå, íî åãî íîãè áûëè ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê áåäðàì Ñåâåðóñà, è îí íå ìîã, íå ìîã ïíóòü åãî. Ñëèøêîì ðèñêîâàííî.  
  
Ïîãëàæèâàíèå. Â ðàéîíå æèâîòà. Íåäîâåð÷èâî – ýòî æå ÷ëåí Ñíåéïà! Êàê îí ñòîèò… ÿ ìîãó äî íåãî äîòÿíóòüñÿ? Ïîïðîáóåì. Åãî âíèìàíèå ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü, îí ïðîãíóëñÿ âíèç, åðçàÿ, ÷òî áûëî ñèë, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë… öåëàÿ íîâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Áîëüíî áîëüíî áîëèò… íî çàòåì èõ ÷ëåíû íà÷àëè òåðåòüñÿ äðóã î äðóãà, è îí îò âñåé äóøè çàñòîíàë. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ñíîâà, íåæíî, ÷óâñòâóÿ âûäîõè è âäîõè Ñíåéïà, ùåêîòêà âîçáóæäåíèÿ îïóñòèëàñü âíèç, òåïåðü ïîÿâëÿÿñü äàæå íåìíîæå÷êî è îò øëåïêîâ ïî çàäíèöå, îò òðåíèÿ î íàõîäÿùååñÿ ïîä íèì áåäðî…   
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàêîí÷èë èçáèåíèå, óäîâëåòâîðåííûé òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîäûãðàë åìó – íåâàæíî, çíàåò îí îá ýòîì, èëè íåò.  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ñ åãî çàäíèöû ñîäðàëè êîæó. Òåïåðü Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë íåæíî ãëàäèòü åãî. Ýòî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè ìåæäó ïëàâíûìè òîë÷êàìè è ïîäàëñÿ ââåðõ, ê åãî ðóêå. Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷à óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
Îí ñîáðàë ïàëüöàìè ïîò, êàïåëüêàìè ïîêðûâàâøèé ÿãîäèöû, ñòåêàâøèé ìåæäó íèìè. Ïîïðîáîâàë. Ïîùåêîòàë êîæó, à çàòåì ñõâàòèë ïðèãîðøíþ ãîðÿ÷åé ïëîòè è ñæàë, îäíîâðåìåííî ïðîáåãàÿ ïðîâîðíûìè ïàëüöàìè ââåðõ è âíèç ïî îêîñòåíåâøåìó ÷ëåíó Ãàððè. Åãî ãîëîñ æåñòîêî äðàçíèë.   
  
«Ïðåäñòàâü ìîè ãóáû âîêðóã òâîåãî ÷ëåíà», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïîùèïûâàÿ è ãëàäÿ, - «êîòîðûå ñîñóò òåáÿ èìåííî òàê, êàê òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, Ãàððè. ×òî áû òû ñäåëàë ðàäè ýòîãî?»  
  
Ãàððè óñëûøàë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñîâåðøåííî áåç ó÷àñòèÿ ìîçãà.   
  
«Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî… ïîæàëóéñòà», - âûäîõíóë îí, - «ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîøó, ïîçâîëüòå ìíå êîí÷èòü…»  
  
«Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî?», - ìóðëûêàíüå. Ðóêà ñíîâà æåñòêî ñòèñíóëà åãî çàäíèöó.   
  
Íåò, îí íàâåðíÿêà çàïëàíèðîâàë íå÷òî óæàñíîå! - êðè÷àë åìó ìîçã. Åãî ðîò ïîâòîðèë: «Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî…»  
  
«Âñòàâàé»  
  
Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ. Ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïîäîøåë ê ñòåíå, ê êîòîðîé åãî ïîäâåëè è ïîñòàâèëè ëèöîì. Âíåçàïíî îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðèøïèëåííûì ê íåé; Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ êîðîòêîå çàêëèíàíèå, è åãî çàïÿñòüÿ è ëîäûæêè ìàãè÷åñêè çàôèêñèðîâàëèñü ó ñòåíû.  
  
Îí ïðèâÿçàí, áåñïîìîùíûé. Åãî ãîëîñ ïîâûñèëñÿ äî ïàíè÷åñêîãî ïîäâûâàíèÿ.   
  
«Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, Ãàððè»  
  
Ñíåéï áûë ðÿäîì. Îí äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ëèöà Ãàððè.  
  
Ëåäÿíûì òîíîì. «Òû îá ýòîì ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ. Òåïåðü âîçüìè ýòî».   
  
Îí âåðíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æàëÿùóþ áîëü íà åãî è òàê óæå ïðèïóõøåé çàäíèöå.   
  
«ß áóäó ñ÷èòàòü – òîëüêî äâàäöàòü ñåãîäíÿ»  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ?! - âçâèëñÿ ìîçã Ãàððè.  
  
Êíóò ñî ñâèñòîì ðàññåê âîçäóõ, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ ïëîòüþ, è âïèëñÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ ñëåäû.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàñëàæäàëñÿ âèäîì ñòðîéíîãî äëèííîãî òåëà, òåì, êàê îíî íàòÿíóëîñü, íàïðÿãëîñü è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îáâèñëî, çàäûõàÿñü.  
  
Âîñåìíàäöàòü.  
  
Äåâÿòíàäöàòü.  
  
Äâàäöàòü.  
  
Îí ïðîèçíåñ: «Finite incantatem», - è áûñòðî ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, ïîääåðæèâàÿ þíîøó, êîãäà òîò ñòàë ïàäàòü íàçàä. Óëîæèë åãî íà ïîë è ïåðåâåðíóë íà ñïèíó. Çàòåì îäíà ðóêà áåçæàëîñòíî ïðîøëàñü ïî åãî áåäðó, äðóãàÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü, ÷òîáû îáõâàòèòü ñëåãêà îáìÿêøèé ÷ëåí. Ãóáû îòêðûëèñü, è ÿçûê íà÷àë ïîðõàòü ïî ãîëîâêå. Ãàððè çàñòîíàë, îòêðûâ ãëàçà. Çàòåì ïîäíÿë íåòâåðäóþ ðóêó è ïîãëàäèë òåìíóþ ãîëîâó ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ëàñêàë åãî ÿçûêîì è ðóêàìè è – î äà äà äà - ñîñàë èìåííî òàê, êàê îáåùàë. Òàê ñèëüíî. Òàê íåâåðîÿòíî... çóáû Ãàððè ñòèñíóëèñü ... õîðîøî.   
  
Áåäðà äåðíóëèñü, è â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îí óæå ïàðèë íà íåáåñàõ. Îí ïîëíîñòüþ ïîòåðÿëñÿ â ýòîì.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ!»  
  
Áðîâè âûãíóëèñü, ñàìîäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè èçìåíèëîñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, íî, êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè íå âèäåë ýòîãî. Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ.   
  
Êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü, Ãàððè ëåæàë íà ïîëó, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè è íîãè. Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
  
Íå÷òî èíòðèãóþùå ãëàäêîå… äîáàâèòü óêóñ â ýòî îòêðûòîå ìåñòî íà áåäðå, âîò òóò. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è îñòàâèë ãëóáîêóþ îòìåòèíó. Ðàçäàëñÿ ñëàáûé ñòîí, íî ìàëü÷èøêà ñëèøêîì âûìîòàëñÿ, ÷òîáû îòðåàãèðîâàòü êàê-òî åùå.  
  
Äîâîëüíî ñíîñíàÿ âå÷åðíÿÿ ðàáîòà.   
  
**********  
  
Ýòî ñòàëî îòðàâëÿòü åãî äíè. Ïîõìåëüå ïîñëå áåññîííûõ íî÷åé, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàë äóìàòü, ÷òî ìåäëåííî òåðÿåò ðàññóäîê, ðàç æåëàåò, ÷òîáû ýòî ñíîâà ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü. Ðàç îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäåò, êîãäà Ñíåéï ñíîâà áóäåò ïðèíóæäàòü åãî, íàêàçûâàòü, ìó÷èòü. À çàòåì… èçíàñèëóåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî èçíàñèëîâàíèå, ðàçâå íåò? Îí îïðåäåëåííî íå ñïðàøèâàë ó Ãàððè ðàçðåøåíèÿ íà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ? Ñòîèëî ìåëüêîì ïîäóìàòü îá ýòèõ æåñòîêèõ, ñ ñèëîé âïèâàþùèõñÿ â åãî ïëîòü óìåëûõ ïàëüöàõ, êàê ó íåãî íåìåäëåííî âñòàâàëî - òàê, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëîñü çàñîâûâàòü íàïîëîâèíó ïàëüöû ñåáå â ãëîòêó, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü êðèêè, êîãäà îí êîí÷àë. À òî, ÷òî ó íåãî â ãîðëå ÷òî-òî íàõîäèëîñü, íàïîìèíàëî åìó âñå ñíîâà, è îí ïðîâîäèë æàëêóþ íî÷ü, ñïðÿòàâ ðóêè ìåæäó íîã, çàõâà÷åííûé ôèçè÷åñêèìè îùóùåíèÿìè îò âîçâðàòíî-ïîñòóïàòåëüíûõ äâèæåíèé, ìûñëåííî ñæèìàÿñü îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñäåëàåò ñ íèì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç.   
  
Ìàëü÷èê òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë íåñêîëüêî óñòàëûì, áëåäíûì è îçàáî÷åííûì íåâåäîìûìè ìûñëÿìè. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñ çàëåãøèìè ïîä íèìè òåíÿìè ãëàâåíñòâîâàëè íà ëèöå, ùåêè, êàçàëîñü, ââàëèëèñü ïîä áðåìåíåì èçíóðÿþùèõ çàáîò, ñâàëèâøèõñÿ íà íåãî. Äàæå âîëîñû ñòàëè áåçæèçíåííûìè è, íåóõîæåííûå, ëåæàëè áîëåå ïîêîðíî.  
  
Åãî ðàçóì èçìåíèëñÿ. Âñå âðåìÿ ìåæäó ýòèìè âèçèòàìè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàêèì èçìîæäåííûì, ÷òî ïðîñòî ïåðåæèäàë âðåìÿ ðàäè ñëåäóþùåãî óðîêà Çåëèé, ðàäè òðàïåç â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, ãäå îí ìîã èñïîäòèøêà íàáëþäàòü çà Ñíåéïîì, êîãäà òîìó ñëó÷àëîñü ïîïàñòü â ïîëå åãî çðåíèÿ. Ðàäè ñëåäóþùåé äîëãîé íî÷è ðåçêèõ ïðèêàçîâ, óíèæåíèé, äåéñòâèé, êîòîðûå îïóñêàëè åãî ñàìûìè – ñòûä îáæèãàë åãî ïðè ìûñëè îá ýòîì – óïîèòåëüíûìè ñïîñîáàìè.  
  
Îí ñëàá, âíå âñÿêèõ ñîìíåíèé. Ñíåéï äàæå óêàçàë åìó íà íåðàçóìíîñòü ïîâåäåíèÿ, õîòü ÷åì-òî îòëè÷àþùåãîñÿ îò îáû÷íîãî.   
  
«Íåäîïóñòèìî âûçûâàòü ïîäîçðåíèÿ, à îíè îáÿçàòåëüíî áóäóò, åñëè â òâîèõ îòâåòàõ ìíå áóäåò ÷òî-òî åùå êðîìå îáû÷íîé ÿðîñòíîé íåïðèÿçíè. Äà, ÿ â êóðñå, ÷òî òû âñåãäà ñòðàñòíî íåíàâèäåë âñå âî ìíå, âîçìîæíî, è ñåé÷àñ íåíàâèäèøü. È, ïîâåðü ìíå, îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî ôàêòà äîñòàâëÿåò ãðîìàäíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, à âîâñå íå äóøåâíûå òåðçàíèÿ».  
  
Ãîòîâ ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî òàê è åñòü, òû, ÷îêíóòûé óáëþäîê, äóìàë Ãàððè. À çàòåì ñíîâà óñòóïàë åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿì. Ñ îò÷àÿíèåì Ãàððè äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ñòàíåò êîãäà-íèáóäü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûì, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîé åãî òàêòèêå.   
  
*********   
  
Íî ó Ñåâåðóñà áûëè ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ïðîáëåìû.  
  
Îí íàçâàë òåáÿ Ñåâåðóñîì.  
  
Ïîäæàâ ãóáû, îí áåççâó÷íî ïîñòóêèâàë ïàëüöàìè ïî êîëåíÿì è ðàçìûøëÿë. Åãî âçãëÿä íåçðÿ÷å áëóæäàë ïî ìåáåëè.  
  
Ýòî íè÷åãî íå îçíà÷àåò, âîçðàæàë åãî ðàçóì. Îí ïðîñòî êîí÷àë. Òû, íàâåðíîå, ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî îí íå âûêðèêíóë èìÿ ñâîåé ìàëûøêè ñ Ðàâåíêëî – êàê òàì åå? – àõ, äà, ×î.  
  
×òî èìåííî òû èìååøü â âèäó ïîä ñëîâîì «ñ÷àñòëèâ», äóðàê? - âíåçàïíî ïðîðû÷àëà ó íåãî â ãîëîâå áîëåå ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ÷àñòü åãî íàòóðû. Ìû òóò íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óçíàòü äðóã äðóãà ëó÷øå. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ ëèøü èçâðàùåííîé ïîõîòè è âëàñòè. Âëàñòè, êîòîðàÿ ðàáîòàåò íà òåáÿ. Äàæå íå äóìàé îá ýòîì…  
  
Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.  
  
Áûñòðî ïðîìåëüêíóâøèé îáðàç åãî ñàìîãî, óìîëÿþùåãî… óìîëÿþùåãî Ïîòòåðà.  
  
«Íåò!», - âñëóõ âûïëþíóë îí. Åãî êóëàêè ñòèñíóëèñü, è íîãòè áîëüíî âïèëèñü â ëàäîíè.  
  
Îí íå áóäåò óìîëÿòü äâà ïîêîëåíèÿ Ïîòòåðîâ, ÷òîáû îíè åãî òðàõíóëè… - «î÷åíü ãðóáî» - äîáàâèë ãîëîñ âíóòðè íåãî, çàäûõàÿñü îò ïðîáóæäåííîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè æåëàíèÿ. Ó íåãî âñïûõíóëî ëèöî, îí çàñòîíàë.   
  
Íåò, ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì óíèçèòåëüíî.   
  
Íî ðàçâå íå ïîýòîìó òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? - íàìåêíóë äðóãîé ãîëîñ. Ñòàíåøü âîçðàæàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëè âåëèêîëåïíûå îùóùåíèÿ, êîãäà òû ïîä÷èíÿëñÿ Äæåéìñó, êîãäà îí âòèñêèâàë â òåáÿ ïàëüöû, è òû êðè÷àë, ïðèíèìàÿ â ñåáÿ êàæäûé ñëåäóþùèé, âñå ïÿòü…   
  
Òèøèíà. Íàõëûíóëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  
  
Ãîëîñ ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
***********   
  
Ñíåéï áûë â îäíîì èç íàèõóäøèõ íàñòðîåíèé, êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåííûõ Ãàððè. Îí òàéíî ëþáîâàëñÿ èì èç-çà áëþäà ñ òîñòàìè, ïîêà Ðîí áîëòàë î êàêèõ-òî ïèñüìàõ, ïðèñëàííûõ åìó Áèëëîì. Ðàçãîðàþùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè îí ñìîòðåë íà êðþ÷êîâàòûé íîñ, áðîñàþùèé òåíü íà âñå îñòàëüíîå ëèöî. Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî åìó óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ïðîêëÿñòü âñåõ â êîìíàòå, íå îáúÿñíÿÿ ïðè÷èí. Ãàððè ñ òèõèì âçäîõîì çàòàèëñÿ. Òî, ÷òî îí ðàíüøå ïðèíèìàë çà íåñïðàâåäëèâûé ãíåâ, òåïåðü ñòàëî ÷àðóþùåé è âîçáóæäàþùåé àãðåññèåé. Ïîâåëåâàëî èì. Îí ïîåæèëñÿ âî âëàñòè ñìóòíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïðè îñîçíàíèè ýòîé âëàñòè.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî òàðåëêè èñ÷åçëè, ñèãíàëèçèðóÿ îá îêîí÷àíèè çàâòðàêà, Ñíåéï âñòàë, åãî ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà Ãàððè. Ýòî åãî âîîáðàæåíèå ðàçûãðàëîñü, èëè îí âíåçàïíî óâèäåë íåïðèâû÷íóþ ðàíèìîñòü âî âçãëÿäå Ñíåéïà? ×åðíûå ãëàçà íà êðàòêèé ìèã âñòðåòèëèñü ñ åãî, çåëåíûìè, à çàòåì Ñíåéï âåëè÷àâî óäàëèëñÿ, âïå÷àòëÿþùèé, êàê è âñåãäà.   
  
***********   
  
Îíè òðàõàëè åãî çäåñü. Çäåñü, íà ýòîì ïîëó – âïðî÷åì, îí òîãäà íå êîí÷èë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè åãî çà ÷òî-òî íàêàçûâàëè. Îíè ïðèøëè ñþäà êàê-òî íî÷üþ, óêðàäêîé, êîãäà Ìàñòåð Çåëèé çàáîëåë, è íèêòî íå äîäóìàëñÿ óñòàíîâèòü îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ íà âðåìÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. Ýëåìåíò ðèñêà ñîçäàâàë Äæåéìñó è Ñèðèóñó ñîâåðøåííî ïîòðÿñàþùåå îùóùåíèå íîâèçíû - è îíè óãîâîðèëè Ðåìóñà íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ åãî ðàññóäèòåëüíîñòü.  
  
«Íó äàâàé, Ëóíàòèê! Íàì íóæíà ïåðåìåíà îáñòàíîâêè ïîñëå Õèæèíû õîòü íà îäèí ðàçîê! Êëÿíóñü, åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âûòàñêèâàòü õîòü åùå îäíó çàíîçó èç òâîåé çàäíèöû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ìÿãêîëàï òðàõíåò òåáÿ íà òîì ÷óäîâèùíî ðàñøàòàííîì ñòîëå…»  
  
Çàòåì ìàëåíüêàÿ èãðà – îíè ïðèâÿçàëè åãî ðåìíÿìè ê åãî æå ïèñüìåííîìó ñòîëó, ðóêè íåóêëþæå âûâåðíóòû ñ êàæäîé ñòîðîíû äåðåâÿííîé ñòîëåøíèöû. Êàê áóäòî îïîìíèâøèñü, îíè çàòêíóëè åìó ðîò, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü çâóêè. Ãðóáûå ðóêè ìåæäó åãî íîã, íî ïîòîì äâîå îòñòóïèëè íàçàä, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü Ðåìóñó áûòü ïåðâûì - îíè ïîîáåùàëè ýòî, åìó íåâåðîÿòíî íðàâèëîñü ýòî çðåëèùå. Ìåäëåííûå, íåæíûå ïàëüöû ñ ÷ðåçìåðíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì ñìàçêè – âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë ìÿãêèé ñòèëü. Êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, çàâèòêàìè ñïóñêàþùèåñÿ âíèç îò ïóïêà Ðåìóñà, òåðëèñü î ÿãîäèöû Ñåâåðóñà ñ êàæäûì ñäåðæàííûì óäàðîì, ýòè îùóùåíèÿ áûëè çíàêîìû åìó äîñêîíàëüíî.   
  
Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ïðèõîäèë íà óðîê Çåëèé, êòî-íèáóäü îãëÿäûâàëñÿ íà íåãî â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ óðîêà è ïðîñòî óõìûëÿëñÿ.   
  
Ñåé÷àñ îí ñîáèðàëñÿ èñïðàâèòü ýòî. Ñòåðåòü îáðàç åãî ìó÷åíèé èç ïàìÿòè, âûòåñíèòü èõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè î ñòðàäàíèÿõ Ïîòòåðà. Ýòî ïðåïîäàñò îòðîäüþ õîðîøèé óðîê. Îí çíàë èç ëè÷íîãî îïûòà, êàê óæàñíî, åñëè ëèíèÿ ìåæäó òàéíîé è îáû÷íîé æèçíüþ íà÷èíàåò ñòèðàòüñÿ, è ýòè äâà ìèðà, êàæåòñÿ, âîò-âîò ñòîëêíóòñÿ. Íàïîìèíàíèå î åãî ãîñïîäñòâå äîëæíî áûòü âïå÷àòàíî â áåçóïðå÷íóþ ïîâñåäíåâíóþ æèçíü Ïîòòåðà.  
  
Ýòà áåçóïðå÷íîñòü ïðîñòî èäåàëüíà äëÿ åãî öåëè. Òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, ñòàíåò íåäâóñìûñëåííûì ïîñëàíèåì äëÿ îáîèõ - åãî è Ïîòòåðà: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï äåðæèò âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Îí – ãëàâíûé. È îí íå ïîä÷èíèòñÿ.   
  
*************   
  
Ïàëüöû ïðèëàñêàëè èñòåðòóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà, ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè èñïîëíåíû òàéíûõ çíàíèé, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è íà êðàòêèé ìèã ñöåïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì, ñòîÿùèì ïåðåä êëàññîì. Ñíåéï íå ñáèëñÿ ñ ðèòìà, íî êèíóë âûçûâàþùèé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, çàòåì íà ñòîë Ãàððè, ïîòîì îïÿòü íà ìàëü÷èêà. Ïðîäîëæàÿ åäêî îáðèñîâûâàòü îøèáêè, ñîâåðøåííûå íà óðîêå. Âñå îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ îí íå îáðàùàë íà Ãàððè âíèìàíèÿ. Ñòîë, ñòîÿùèé íåâèííî è âîïèþùå ïîñðåäè ïîäçåìåëèé, âñå ñêàçàë ñàì çà ñåáÿ.   
  
*************   
  
Ãàððè ïðèíåñ ìåòëó, êàê è áûëî ïðèêàçàíî. Äðîæà, îí îòäàë åå, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà áëåñê â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà. Ïî÷åìó-òî îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ïðîñòî ïîïðîñÿò ñåñòü íà ìåòëó è ïàðó ðàç îáëåòåòü âîêðóã êîìíàòû.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ îáäóìàë, ñòîèò ëè èíôîðìèðîâàòü Ãàððè î òîì, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü. Íî îïÿòü æå, êòî îí òàêîé, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíÿòü åìó ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ? Âñå ïðîñòî, ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ åãî îñåíèëà áëåñòÿùàÿ èäåÿ. Êâèääè÷. Âîò ÷òî îí èñïîðòèò â ýòîò ðàç. Òåì áîëåå, ýòî òàê òîøíîòâîðíî íàïîìèíàåò î Äæåéìñå. Ìåëêîå âûñîêîìåðíîå äåðüìî.  
  
Îí ïðîñòî óêàçàë åìó íà êðîâàòü è âûòàùèë èç îáû÷íîãî äåðåâÿííîãî ñóíäóêà, ñòîÿùåãî â óãëó êîìíàòû, íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ àòëàñíûõ ëåíò è îäíó èç ÷åðíîãî áàðõàòà. Îí ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó è âñòàë ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè. Íàñòîðîæåííûå ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü. Îí îáû÷íî ýòîãî íå äåëàåò. Íåò, îòâåòèë âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà, íî ýòîãî ÿ òîæå îáû÷íî íå äåëàþ. Îí ñíÿë ñ íåãî î÷êè è çàêðûë áàðõàòíîé ëåíòîé ãëàçà Ãàððè, àêêóðàòíî çàâÿçàâ åå íà çàòûëêå. Ñâåò ïîëíîñòüþ èñ÷åç. Ìàòåðèàë çàâîðà÷èâàëñÿ íàä âåðõíåé ãóáîé. Îí íå ñìîæåò òåïåðü íè÷åãî óâèäåòü, äàæå åñëè áóäåò ñìîòðåòü âíèç. Þíîøà íà÷àë çàäûõàòüñÿ, íî âíåçàïíî åãî ðîò íàêðûëè ãóáû Ñíåéïà. Èõ ÿçûêè âñòðåòèëèñü, è âñå ñíîâà ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ ïðèâû÷íûì.   
  
Îí ñíîâà äîâåðèëñÿ åìó.  
  
«Ëîæèñü íà êðîâàòü, ëèöîì âíèç, íîãè â ñòîðîíû»  
  
Îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, äâèãàÿñü ìåäëåííî, íàîùóïü.   
  
Íå òîðîïÿñü, Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë àòëàñíûå ëåíòî÷êè è ïðèâÿçàë åãî ê ÷åòûðåì ñòîëáèêàì íà óãëàõ êðîâàòè çà çàïÿñòüÿ è ëîäûæêè. Çàòåì ïðîâåë äëèííûìè ðóêàìè ïî íîãàì Ãàððè, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè ðàçäâèíóòû íà ìàêñèìàëüíóþ øèðèíó è ïðè ýòîì íå ñèëüíî íàïðÿæåíû. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ìîã áèòüñÿ è äåðãàòüñÿ â ýòèõ ïóòàõ; òàê ãîðàçäî çàáàâíåå.   
  
Ãàððè ëåãîíüêî çàåðçàë, îïðîáóÿ íîâûé ñïîñîá, êîòîðûì áûë ñâÿçàí. Åìó áûëî íåîáõîäèìû êàêèå-íèáóäü îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü. Çàäíèöà êàçàëàñü åìó ñîâåðøåííî áåççàùèòíîé.  
  
Ìåäëåííîå áèåíèå êðîâè/  
  
Âîçäóõ öèðêóëèðóåò âîêðóã åãî ðàñòÿíóòîãî âûñòàâëåííîãî íàïîêàç îòâåðñòèÿ/   
  
Îí ïîëíîñòüþ áåñïîìîùåí.  
  
Îí, íå ñïåøà, îñîçíàííî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ñèëüíåå îáìÿêíóâ íà êðîâàòè.  
  
Áàðõàò ïëîòíî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê åãî ëèöó.  
  
Àòëàñíûå ëåíòî÷êè íàäåæíî, õîòÿ è ìÿãêî, óäåðæèâàþò åãî íà ìåñòå.   
  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë îñòàòêè ñëþíû Ñíåéïà íà ñâîåì í¸áå.   
  
Ñëóõ çàîñòðÿåòñÿ. Åäâà îùóòèìûé øåïîò….  
  
«Òû ñëàáûé íåäîóìîê, Ïîòòåð, êàê ÿ è ðàíüøå ãîâîðèë. Òû íóæäàåøüñÿ â äèñöèïëèíå. Òî, ÷òî ÿ çàäóìàë, äîëæíî íàó÷èòü òåáÿ»  
  
Âîçðàæåíèå. Óäèâèòåëüíîå íà ýòîé ñòàäèè.  
  
«Ñàäèñò óáëþäî÷íûé»  
  
Êîìíàòà ïîãðóçèëàñü â òèøèíó.   
  
Íèêàêîãî îòâåòà. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åãî íå óñëûøàëè. È âäðóã âñå ñðàçó - ðåçêàÿ, ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ áîëü, ïðîñòðåëèâàþùàÿ áîëüþ âíèç ïî íîãàì: â íåãî ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîðâàëñÿ Ñïîëîõ. Îí äåðíóëñÿ, äèêî çàîðàë. Ðóêîÿòêà ïîãðóæàëàñü âñå ãëóáæå, ñ ñèëîé çàãîíÿåìàÿ ðóêîé Ñåâåðóñà, ñ íåóìîëèìîé æåñòîêîñòüþ, íàãëÿäíûì ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì åãî ïîñëåäíåé ðåïëèêè â àäðåñ Ñíåéïà.   
  
Ñêâîçü ñâîè êðèêè è âèçã, îí ñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà, ñòàíîâÿùèéñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å.  
  
«ß íå ñîáèðàþñü îáìåíèâàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé îñêîðáëåíèÿìè, Ïîòòåð. Òû è òàê ñàì çíàåøü, êòî òû òàêîé»  
  
Äààà, Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, ÷åìïèîí Êâèääè÷à, Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí – èñòèííûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö… äàëüíåéøåå ïåðå÷èñëåíèå áåññìûñëåííî. Âñå óëåòó÷èëîñü.   
  
Ñåâåðóñó íå íàäî áûëî ëàñêàòü ñåáÿ íà ýòîò ðàç. Äîñòàòî÷íàÿ ñòèìóëÿöèÿ îáåñïå÷èâàëàñü åäèíñòâåííî òðàõàíüåì Ïîòòåðà åãî Ñïîëîõîì. Ýòî ãðÿçíî, ïðîíèêàþùå è ãðóáî. Åãî áåäðà, ðåçêî âñêèäûâàþùèåñÿ ââåðõ. Âñå áûëî ÷óäåñíî.   
  
Ðóêè êîìêàëè ïðîñòûíü. Îñòðåéøàÿ áîëü âñå íàðàñòàëà. Îí çàêðè÷àë òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ìîã.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë êðîâü. Ìñòèòåëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ çàìåäëèëèñü, íî íå îñòàíîâèëèñü, âñå åùå äîâîëüíî ñèëüíûå. Òÿæåëîå, çàòðóäíåííîå äûõàíèå âûðûâàëîñü èç åãî îòêðûòîãî ðòà, äëèííûå âîëîñû çàêðûëè îáçîð, êîãäà îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî çðåíèå íå îáìàíûâàåò åãî. Îí íåòåðïåëèâî îòáðîñèë âîëîñû ñ ëèöà è âçãëÿíóë áëèæå. Äâèæåíèÿ åãî ïðàâîé ðóêè âðåìåííî ïðèîñòàíîâèëèñü. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñ ñèëîé ðàçâåë ÿãîäèöû. Ãàððè çàêðè÷àë. Ïàëåö îðîñèëñÿ êðîâüþ, è îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü. Îò ýòîãî âèäà îí ÷óòü íå ïóñòèë ñëþíè. Åãî ÷ëåí áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿãñÿ. Íàêîíåö-òî îí ñìîã ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü, êîòîðóþ ðàíüøå åìó äîâîäèëîñü òîëüêî èñïûòûâàòü.   
  
Îí ìåäëåííî è îñòîðîæíî âûòàùèë Ñïîëîõ, ïîëîæèâ åãî ðÿäîì. Ïðîøåëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè, îíè òóò æå çàïà÷êàëèñü êðàñíûì. Ãàððè âñå åùå êðè÷àë.   
  
Çëîáíî, -   
  
«Òåïåðü òû çíàåøü, êàêîâî áûëî ìíå, ìàëü÷èê. ß äîâîëåí, ÷òî íå÷àÿííî äîâåë ýòî äî òâîåãî ñâåäåíèÿ»  
  
Îí îáëèçíóë ïàëåö, ñìàêóÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé âêóñ. Çàäóìàëñÿ. Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.  
  
«Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ òåáÿ âûëå÷ó. Âñå òâîè ïîâðåæäåíèÿ âðåìåííûå, òàê ÷òî ïðåêðàòè èçäàâàòü ýòîò àäñêèé øóì»   
  
Îí åùå ðàç îáìàêíóë ïàëåö â êðîâü, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîïðîáîâàë, à çàòåì äîñòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó îòòóäà, ãäå îí åå äî ýòîãî ñïðÿòàë //íåò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà äàâàòü Ïîòòåðó øàíñ ïðè÷èíèòü åìó âðåä, - îí çíàë ñïîñîáíîñòü ìàëü÷èêà ê óìåíèþ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé øàíñ//, è íóæíóþ êíèãó. Ñâåðèëñÿ ñ îãëàâëåíèåì, òèõî ÷òî-òî íàïåâàÿ.   
  
Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Òâîþ ìàòü, îí ÷òî, ñåé÷àñ ïîåò? Îíàíèñò ãðåáàííûé. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê Ñíåéï ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåò ñòðàíèöû. Ýòî íåìíîãî åãî óñïîêîèëî. Õîòÿ ïðîôåññîð, âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, ñàäèñò, îí íå áóäåò ðàññìàòðèâàòü êíèæêó, åñëè Ãàððè â ýòî âðåìÿ ðèñêóåò èñòå÷ü êðîâüþ äî ñìåðòè. Îáíàäåæèâàåò.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàøåë íóæíóþ ñòðàíèöó.  
  
«Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ñîõðàíÿé ïîëíîå ìîë÷àíèå è íå äâèãàéñÿ, åñëè õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òåáÿ âûëå÷èëè, Ïîòòåð. Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå äîâîëüíî ñëîæíîå, è åñëè òû ðåøèøü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, òâîè âíóòðåííîñòè îêàæóòñÿ ðàçâåøàííûìè ïî ÷åòûðåì óãëàì ýòîé êðîâàòè, íå ïðîéäåò è ïàðû ìèíóò»  
  
Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ íå âñõëèïûâàòü, íå äûøàòü, íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Îí äóìàë î íåéòðàëüíûõ âåùàõ. Âðîäå Õåäâèãè, ñåãîäíÿøíåãî îáåäà, è òîãî, ÷òî åìó ãäå-òî ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçäîáûòü íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ìàíòèé, âåäü èç òåõ, ÷òî åñòü, îí âûðîñ. Î Êâèääè÷å îí íå äóìàë.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâî, ñîñòîÿùåå èç äâàäöàòè ïÿòè ñëîãîâ, âçëåòåâøàÿ ïàëî÷êà çàòàíöåâàëà.  
  
Ìãíîâåíèå, è êóñî÷êè ïîðâàííîé ïëîòè ñðîñëèñü.   
  
«Íó, Ïîòòåð?»  
  
Îí áûë òàì âñå åùå íåâûíîñèìî ñòåðò, âåðîÿòíî, ïîêðûò ñèíÿêàìè. Íî íå ðàçîðâàí.  
  
«Äà, ñýð»  
  
Ïîâòîðíîå: «Íó?», - áîëåå óãðîæàþùåå.  
  
Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë.  
  
«Ñïà-ñïàñèáî, ñýð»  
  
Îí íåíàâèäåë, ïðîñòî íåíàâèäåë åãî. Íåò, íà ñàìîì äåëå – íå «ïðîñòî». Ñíåéï çàñëóæèë ìíîãîãðàííóþ, ìíîãîñëîéíóþ, ìíîãîÿçû÷íóþ íåíàâèñòü. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ çìåé è ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî íà ïàðñåëòàíãå.  
  
************   
  
Ãàððè, ñêðþ÷åííûé è èçðàíåííûé, ñïåøèë â òó ÷àñòü çàìêà, ãäå íàõîäèëàñü âàííàÿ ïðåôåêòîâ. Ïàðîëü áûë åìó èçâåñòåí îò Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Îí ïëîòíî çàêðûë äâåðü è ïîïûòàëñÿ âûðîâíÿòü äûõàíèå. Åìó áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüíåå, ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî. Íî ó íåãî íå áûëî âûáîðà.  
  
Íó êîíå÷íî, âñå âåðíî. Ïîÿâèëàñü çíàêîìàÿ óõìûëêà. Ïðîäîëæàåì èñïîëüçîâàòü òî æå ñàìîå èçáèòîå îïðàâäàíèå. ß óâåðåí, åñëè ïîâòîðÿòü äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî, ýòî çàñòàâèëî áû òåáÿ çàáûòü âñå íàñëàæäåíèå, ÷òî îí òîæå äàðèò òåáå. ß âèäåë, êàê òû ðàññëàáèëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ. Êàê òû äîâåðèëñÿ åìó. È âñå åùå äîâåðÿåøü, âåðíî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí òåáå íóæåí, íåâàæíî, ÷òî îí ñ òîáîé äåëàåò. Òàê ÷òî òû ïðîäîëæèøü ïðèíèìàòü ýòî âñå. Âåäü ïðîäîëæèøü?  
  
Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð, ïðèêàçàë îí ñåáå. Ãîëîñîì Ñíåéïà.   
  
**********   
  
Ñíåéï ìó÷èë åãî. Ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè èãðàìè. Ñíåéï íàïîìèíàë åìó, ÷òî îí åùå è Ñåâåðóñ òîæå, ïðîÿâëÿåìîé âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ìÿãêîñòüþ ïîñëå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êîãäà òåáÿ òàê ìíîãî è ÷àñòî óíèæàþò, òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ áåççàùèòåí ïåðåä ëàñêîâûìè ñëîâàìè. Óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîòîðîå èñïûòûâàë ïðè ýòîì Ãàððè, âûõîäèëî çà âñå ïðåäåëû. ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî ïðûãàëî ââåðõ è âíèç è êðè÷àëî, òðåáóÿ áîëüøåãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
«Òâîè âîëîñû»  
  
«Äà, ñýð»  
  
«Âåðîÿòíî, ýòî ìÿã÷àéøàÿ âåùü, ê êîòîðîé ÿ êîãäà–ëèáî ïðèêàñàëñÿ. Ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî»  
  
Ãàððè õîòåë çàêîëäîâàòü ñâîé ðîò òàê, ÷òîáû îí áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ìîã èçîáðàçèòü ýòó ñèÿþùóþ óëûáêó, âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿþùóþñÿ ïîñëå òàêèõ çàìå÷àíèé.   
  
Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî âñåãî ëèøü ÷àñòüþ èãðû. Ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè íå ìîã òî÷íî îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðàâäîé, à ÷òî – íåò.   
  
Íåêîòîðûå èãðû áûëè ïðîñòûìè. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë: «ïðîñòî, íî ýôôåêòèâíî». Âðîäå òðàõàíèÿ Ãàððè ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî íàëîæèâ íà åãî ãëàçà ÷àðû, íå ïîçâîëÿþùèå èì çàêðûâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû þíîøà íå ìîã èçáåæàòü âèäà ïðîÿâëÿþùèõñÿ â íåì ïåðåìåí, çðåëèùà òîãî, êàê îí ïëàâèòñÿ, ñâèäåòåëüñòâ åãî ñòðàñòíîãî æåëàíèÿ, ïîòðåáíîñòè, ïîä÷èíåíèÿ. Âñå ýòî óæå áûëî; Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî ïîêàçûâàë åìó ýòî. Íåèçáåæíîñòü â ýòîì îòðàæåíèè, â î÷åâèäíîì ôàêòå.   
  
Ìàëåíüêèå èãðû. Âðîäå òåõ, â êîòîðûå Äæåéìñ, Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ èãðàëè ñ íèì. Îí èãðàë â òå æå ñàìûå. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê ñàì ðåàãèðîâàë íà íèõ. Òåïåðü åìó íå íóæíî îòáðàñûâàòü ýòè ìûñëè, íàîáîðîò – èçó÷àòü è èññëåäîâàòü. Ñðàâíåíèÿ è êîíòðàñòû, ïðîñ÷åòû è óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíèÿ. Íåðàçáàâëåííîå íè÷åì êëàññè÷åñêîå íàñëàæäåíèå, êîòîðîå îí ïîëó÷àë, âèäÿ ðåàêöèþ Ãàððè, íå óäèâëÿëî åãî. Êàêîâ îí, òàêîâ è Ãàððè. Ýòî îñîáåííîñòè èõ ëè÷íîñòåé.  
  
Ñìåíÿþùèå äðóã äðóãà â äèêîì òåìïå ýìîöèè áûëè ëó÷øåé ñîñòàâëÿþùåé. Ðàçìàõ è êîëåáàíèÿ ñòûäà è ñîêðóøåííîñòè //âçäîõè-ðûäàíèÿ//, ÷åðåäîâàëèñü ñ ãíåâîì è âîçáóæäåíèåì. Åìó íðàâèëèñü åäâà çàìåòíûå âñïûøêè â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè, î êîòîðûõ òîò äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàë.   
  
Îí ñìàêîâàë… îòâðàùåíèå. Ñìàêîâàë… óæàñ. Ñìàêîâàë… íåñòåðïèìîå æåëàíèå. Ñìàêîâàë… ñòàðóþ äîáðóþ ïîõîòü. Ðàñïàõíóòûå ïðîíèöàòåëüíûå ãëàçà íàä ÿñòðåáèíûì íîñîì âèäÿò, êàê ýòè ýìîöèè ïðèõîäÿò ê ìàëü÷èêó, íî íèêîãäà íå óõîäÿò, âöåïëÿÿñü è ïîãðóæàÿñü â íåãî íàâåêè. È â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îíè áóäóò òàì æå. Êîãäà îí âûçîâåò èõ ñíîâà   
  
Îäíàæäû, èñïûòûâàÿ ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, êîòîðîå îí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûë ñäåðæàòü, îí ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåðà, î÷åíü èñêóñíî, ñî âñåì õèòðîñòüþ, êîòîðîé âëàäåë, ÷òî òîò äóìàåò î íåì ñåé÷àñ. Îí ñóìåë èçîáðàçèòü ãëóáîêîå îòñóòñòâèå èíòåðåñà, ïðèòâîðèâøèñü ÷òî, êàêîé áû îí íè óñëûøèò îòâåò, ýòî íè â êîåé ìåðå íå çàòðîíåò åãî ýãî.   
  
«Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå… ýòî âîëíóþùå – óçíàòü, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ òèêàòü. ß èìåþ â âèäó, êàê òû ðàáîòàåøü. Èëè ÷òî–òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî Âàøè äåéñòâèÿ… ðàññêàçûâàþò ìíå õîòü ÷òî–òî î Âàñ»  
  
Îí çàïíóëñÿ, ïîéìàâ õîëîäíóþ âñïûøêó â ãëàçàõ Ñåâåðóñà. Èíòåðåñíî. Íî åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî ñïðàøèâàòü.  
  
Ãàððè áûë ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåí ýêñòàòè÷åñêèìè ñòîíàìè ïîä íåóìîëèìûìè äåéñòâèÿìè Ñåâåðóñà. Îí áûë ÷åñòåí, íî íå ñîñðåäîòî÷åí íà ýòîì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Îí ïîèíòåðåñóåòñÿ ïîçæå, ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï çàäàë ýòîò âîïðîñ. Õîòÿ - Ãàððè çíàë - òîò íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå ñêàæåò.  
  
Îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê Ñíåéïà òðàõàëè åãî îòåö âìåñòå ñ äðóçüÿìè. Íåò, ìîã. Ýòè îáðàçû âîçíèêàþò áåññòûæå, íåîæèäàííî, ïîäðîáíûå, æèâûå, íàñûùåííûå äåòàëÿìè, ÷òî ðîæäàëî åãî âîîáðàæåíèå, öåëèêîì îñíîâàííûå íà òîì, ÷åì Ãàððè çàíèìàëñÿ âìåñòå ñî Ñíåéïîì. Òåì íå ìåíåå, äàæå çíàÿ âñå ýòî, îí âñå ðàâíî íå ìîã ñîåäèíèòü â ìûñëÿõ ïðîøëîå è íàñòîÿùåå, íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë òîãî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü â ïðîìåæóòêå ìåæäó ñåãîäíÿøíèì Ñíåéïîì è â÷åðàøíèì, à ñêîðåå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòè ðàíû òàê ãëóáîêè, ÷òî íå ïîêàçûâàþòñÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòè, äîñòóïíîé âçãëÿäó Ãàððè. Âåñü ýòîò ñòûä çàïðÿòàí â ãëóáèíå. Ïîêàçàòü åãî – íåäîïóñòèìî.   
  
Îí íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà, ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîä÷èíÿþùåãîñÿ ñâîèì ìó÷èòåëÿì, âèäåòü åãî èõ äîáðîâîëüíûì ðàáîì. Òû – ïîçîð, Íûòèê. À îí âñå åùå òàê çàâèñèò îò íèõ.   
  
**********   
  
Îí ïðèøåë, è îíè òóò æå áðîñèëè åãî íà ïîë. Ñòîíû, ñòîíû, ñòîíû. Ñòîíû, ñòîíû, ñòîíû. Ñòîíû, ñòîíû, ñòî… - îõ, áëèèèèèèèèí! Îí òàê ÓÑÒÀË îò ýòîãî, íåäîâîëüíî çàÿâèë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. «Áûñòðî» - ñëîâî ÿâíî íå èç èõ ñëîâàðÿ.  
  
«Çâó÷èò òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû åãî õîðîøî è ãðóáî òðàõíóëè. Êàê äóìàåøü, Ëóíàòèê?»  
  
Ðåìóñ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ëåãîíüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî èç-ïîä ðåñíèö. Â êîìíàòå ñðàçó ïîìåíÿëîñü íàñòðîåíèå. Ñåâåðóñ óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë êàæäîé æèëêîé æåñòêèå òîë÷êè, êîòîðûå Ðåìóñ áóäåò äåëàòü âíóòðè íåãî ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, êîòîðàÿ èíîãäà èñïîëüçîâàëàñü, êàê àëüòåðíàòèâà ÷ëåíó ///Ðåìóñ çàÿâèë, ÷òî îùóùåíèÿ ñîâåðøåííî òàêèå æå áëàãîäàðÿ ìàãè÷åñêîé ñâÿçè//.   
  
Íî ñåé÷àñ Ðåìóñ ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó, ëåãêî ïåðåñòóïàÿ ÷åðåç îáëîìêè ìåáåëè, êîòîðóþ îí ðàçáèë â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå âî âðåìÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ. Åãî îáíàæåííûå íîãè ñîãíóëèñü, è Ñåâåðóñ çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàë çà íèì, à çàòåì âñå ìûñëè âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ðåìóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ è èçÿùíî ïðèíÿë óäîáíóþ ïîçó.  
  
Ñëþííûå æåëåçû Ñåâåðóñà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòðåàãèðîâàëè, íàïîëíèâ ðîò òàêèì êîëè÷åñòâîì âëàãè, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü áûñòðî ñãëîòíóòü. Ðåìóñó íðàâèëñÿ õîðîøèé ðèììèíã. Îïûòíûå ïàëüöû ïðèíÿëèñü çà äåëî, ðîò óìåëî ëàñêàë íåãëóáîêóþ ëîæáèíêó ïðÿìî íàä îòâåðñòèåì, ÿçûê ùåäðî ëèçàë âêðóãîâóþ, äëèííûìè îñòîðîæíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè. Ðåìóñ âçäîõíóë. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî – «ãëóáæå».   
  
Ñèðèóñ âñòàë íàä íèìè, ïîòåðøèñü î ñïèíó Ñåâåðóñà –èíòåðåñíîå îùóùåíèå, îí äîëæåí çàïîìíèòü ýòî – ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè ê âîçáóæäåííîìó ÷ëåíó è íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ â ïðèâû÷íîé ìàíåðå..  
  
Äæåéìñ ëåæàë, îòêèíóâøèñü, ðóêè çà ãîëîâîé, íàáëþäàÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùåå è ñëóøàÿ, êàê ðàçâëåêàþòñÿ åãî äðóçüÿ. Åãî ÷ëåí âñòàíåò ñàì ñîáîé, è îí ïîçâîëèò Ñåâåðóñó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ îá ýòîì. Îí âñåãäà áóäåò çàáîòèòüñÿ îá ýòîì. È âñå ðàâíî, îí ñêîðåé âñåãî èçîáüåò åãî, ïðîñòî ðàäè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Ýòî òàê çàáàâíî - áûòü íå÷åñòíûì.  
  
*******   
  
Êîíåö ãîäà. Ïîñëåäíèé äåíü íàñìåøåê. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç – îí âñå åùå íå ìîã ñêàçàòü «âìåñòå». Îí ñìîòðåë íà èõ óäàëÿþùèåñÿ ñïèíû è âïåðâûå ñìîã ñêàçàòü – «óðîäû». Îí áûë ñâîáîäåí.  
  
Âûïóñêíîé. Ãîðäûå ëèöà ó÷èòåëåé. Åãî - áåçðàçëè÷íîå. Áîëüøå íèêàêîãî ïðèòâîðñòâà. Âñå, ÷åìó îíè ó÷èëè ìåíÿ – ñïëîøíàÿ ëîæü. Âû íå ìîæåòå çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ îò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Òèøèíà ìàëåíüêèõ âìåñòèòåëüíûõ ÷óëàíîâ åãî ðàçóìà, ãäå îí çàïåð îòâåðãíóòóþ òüìó ïðîøëîãî. È íèêòî íå çâåíèò öåïÿìè è íå ïûòàåòñÿ âñêðûòü íàâåñíîé çàìîê. Ïîêà - íåò.  
  
Âðåìÿ óéòè è íàéòè ìåíåå óíèçèòåëüíîå îáùåñòâî.   
  
*********   
  
Ñâåðêàþùèå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. Îíè ïðåñëåäîâàëè åãî äàæå âî ñíå. È òîãäà ÷àùå âñåãî îíè áûëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî îò íåãî, âîò êàê ñåé÷àñ. Ïðîñòî íàáëþäàþùèå çà òåì, êàê îí íåðåøèòåëüíî ó÷èëñÿ îòñàñûâàòü: ñ ïðàâèëüíûì íàæèìîì, äâèãàÿñü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåå êîëè÷åñòâî ðàç, çàïîìèíàÿ, ãäå ñëåäóåò êàñàòüñÿ òîëüêî ðòîì, à êîãäà íóæíî äîáàâèòü ïàëüöû. Íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ äàâàë óêàçàíèÿ, ïîïðàâëÿë è âûñìåèâàë.   
  
«Òû íàêîíåö-òî íà÷àë îïðàâäûâàòü ñåáÿ. ß ïî÷òè îñòàâèë âñÿêóþ íàäåæäó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óñòóï÷èâîñòü íèêîãäà íå áûëà òâîåé ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé, äà? Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû äîëæåí áûë óíàñëåäîâàòü åñòåñòâåííóþ ñêëîííîñòü Ïîòòåðà ê íèçîñòè, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèñêîðáíîå íàëè÷èå ñàìîìíåíèÿ Äæåéìñà»  
  
Îí ëîìàë åãî òàê îñíîâàòåëüíî.  
  
«Òû çíàêîì ñ òåðìèíîì "fisting"*, Ïîòòåð?»   
  
Çëîáà áóêâàëüíî ñî÷èëàñü ñ êàæäîãî ñëîâà. Îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä îò òîãî, ÷åì îí ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàëñÿ – îò ÷ëåíà Ñíåéïà, åñëè òî÷íåå.  
  
«Íåò, ñýð»  
  
«Êàêîå äîñàäíîå íåâåæåñòâî. Ìîåé îáÿçàííîñòüþ íà ýòîò âå÷åð áóäåò ïðîñâåòèòü òåáÿ. Ïîâåðíèñü»  
  
Îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïûòëèâûå ïàëüöû Ñíåéïà, øåëêîâèñòûå îò ñìàçêè, ïðîíèêàþùèå â åãî çàäíèöó, èçó÷àþùèå åãî, äâèãàþùèåñÿ âêðóãîâóþ, ñíîâà è ñíîâà… Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê óÿçâèìî.  
  
Ñíåéï çàíîâî èñïûòûâàë, äî êàêèõ ïðåäåëîâ îí ìîæåò áûòü ðàñòÿíóò, èãðàÿ ñúåæåííûì âõîäîì â ìóæñêîå òåëî. Íàáëþäàÿ, êàê îäèí ïàëåö – äâà ïàëüöà – ïîãëîùàþòñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê íåâåðîÿòíî ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ òåìíåþùàÿ ïëîòü. Ïàëüöû íà ìãíîâåíèå èñ÷åçëè, îñòàâèâ êðàñíîòó, çàòåì èõ ñòàëî áîëüøå. Òåïåðü âíóòðü âòàëêèâàëñÿ òðåòèé ïàëåö.  
  
«ß íèêîãäà íå óñòàíó çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï íàä åãî ãîëîâîé.  
  
Ïîïðîáóåì ÷åòâåðòûé.  
  
Ãàððè íà÷àë ñòîíàòü ãðîì÷å. Ìóñêóëû ïîä íàæàòèåì ðåôëåêòîðíî ñîêðàùàëèñü.  
  
«Ïîòòåð», - îí ñäåëàë åìó âûãîâîð, - «Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü èñòîëêîâàíî êàê íåïîâèíîâåíèå»  
  
«Íî, ñýð… ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó…»  
  
«Ðàññëàáüñÿ», - âåëåë ãîëîñ. Ïàëüöû âòîðãàëèñü ãëóáæå, îíè öàðàïàëè ñêîëüçêóþ ïëîòü, ñãèáàÿñü âíóòðè. Äîëæíî áûòü, îíè ïîãðóçèëèñü òóäà óæå ïî âòîðóþ ôàëàíãó.  
  
Îí îòïðÿíóë, íî åãî ïîäñòåðåãëà õèòðî ïîäêðàâøàÿñÿ áîëü. Êàê è âíåçàïíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò áîëåå ãëóáîêîãî òîë÷êà âíóòðü. Îí òèõî âçäîõíóë. Ñäåëàòü òàê ñíîâà?   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàêîíåö äîáèëñÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû â òóãîé ïðîõîä ïðîòèñíóëñÿ áîëüøîé ïàëåö. Òåïåðü îí ìîæåò çàíÿòüñÿ äåëîì ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó.  
  
Åãî ãîëîñ ãèïíîòè÷åñêè æóææàë â óøàõ Ãàððè:  
  
«Ïî÷èíÿéñÿ âñåìó, ìàëü÷èê»  
  
Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷ëåí ïîä óãëîì óïåðñÿ â åãî æèâîò. Î, êàê åìó ýòî íðàâèëîñü.  
  
Ãàððè áûë ñîãëàñåí. Åãî ìûøöû è ïàëüöû Ñíåéïà ñîïðèêàñàëèñü ñ ýëåêòðèçóþùèìè âñïûøêàìè âîçáóæäåíèÿ îò êàæäîãî òîë÷êà, òåïåðü îí äâèãàëñÿ âíóòðè íåãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ãëóáîêî.   
  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî èì íåóìîëèìî îâëàäåëè. È åãî ýòî âîçáóæäàëî. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë. Íå ùàäè ìåíÿ, íå ùàäè ìåíÿ, íå ùàäè ìåíÿ, ìîíîòîííûì ðå÷èòàòèâîì ïåë åãî ðàçóì. Ïîêàæè ìíå êàê ñëåäóåò, ÷òî çíà÷èò õîðîøèé ñèëüíûé òðàõ.   
  
«Ãàððè», - ðàáîòàÿ ðóêîé âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå //Î, êàê õîðîøî! - Ïèðîâàë åãî ðàçóì//, - «×òî òû äóìàåøü îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ?»  
  
Âîò äåðüìî.  
  
Îí áûë ñëèøêîì ðàññåÿí èç-çà ýòîé áîëè è ïîïûòîê óõâàòèòüñÿ çà îáðûâêè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, èñïûòûâàåìûõ åãî çàäíèöåé, ÷òîáû áûòü ñïîñîáíûì äàæå íà÷àòü ïðèäóìûâàòü ëîæü.  
  
Îí íå ìîã îòäåëèòü ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî äóìàë. Æåëàíèå ïðîñòî âûáîëòàòü âñå, íå áûëî ïðèíÿòî âî âíèìàíèå. Ìûñëåííûé êðèê: òû ïîëíàÿ è çàêîí÷åííàÿ ïîäñòèëêà! Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âòîðàÿ åãî ÷àñòü ðàññëàáèëàñü è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü ñîâñåì íà äðóãîì: àõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ… îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñëîâà áåñïîìîùíî ïàäàþò ñ åãî ÿçûêà.  
  
«Ìíå òàê õîðîøî îò òîãî, ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ýòî ñèëüíåå, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû ðàñòÿíóëè ìåíÿ ñâûøå ïðåäåëà ïðî÷íîñòè. ×òî Âàøè ïàëüöû òàêèå óìåëûå. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîè áûëè òàêèìè æå»  
  
Ñíåéï â íåêîòîðîì óäèâëåíèè âçäîõíóë. Âîò íåâåçóõà, òåïåðü îí íå ìîã íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü.  
  
Ìàñëÿíûì òîíîì.  
  
«Âåðîÿòíî, ýòîãî ìîæíî äîñòèãíóòü, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè ðàáîòàòü äîñòàòî÷íî óïîðíî. Íåñîìíåííî, ÷àñàìè… ïðàêòèêè. ×òî æå íàñ÷åò îñòàëüíîãî… ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü êîå-÷òî, ïðîñèòü î ÷åì ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû áûëî áû îïðîìåò÷èâî».  
  
Îí âûòàùèë ïàëüöû. È âåðíóëñÿ ñ ÷åì-òî â ðóêå. Ñàìûé áîëüøîé, ÷åðíûé, ôàëëîèìèòàòîð, êîòîðûé Ãàððè èìåë êîãäà-ëèáî íåóäîâîëüñòâèå âèäåòü. Îí áûë òîëùå ðóêè Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Ðàñòÿíóòü òåáÿ ñâåðõ ïðåäåëîâ ïðî÷íîñòè», - òàê ýòî çâó÷àëî â òî÷íîñòè èëè íåò?»  
  
Îí åäâà ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ òîøíîòîé. Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ñòèñíóë çóáû, ÷òîáû íå óìîëÿòü.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàìàçàë ôàëëîèìèòàòîð ëþáðèêàíòîì. Èñïûòûâàÿ íåêîòîðóþ ñëàáóþ æàëîñòü ê ìàëü÷èêó, à ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ìûñëèë çäðàâî è îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè â òàêèõ ñëîæíûõ ìåäèöèíñêèõ ÷àðàõ, êàê âîññòàíîâëåíèå ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçîðâàííîãî âíóòðåííåãî ïðîõîäà, áûëè íå ñòîëü ñèëüíûìè, êàê ìîãëî áû ïîòðåáîâàòüñÿ â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè, îí âûøåë èç ïîëîæåíèÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîåé ïðîôåññèè. Çåëüå, êîòîðîå îí î÷åíü óìåðåííî èñïîëüçîâàë, ñîãðåâàëî è ðàññëàáëÿëî ìûøöû, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì âîñïëàìåíÿÿ íåðâíûå îêîí÷àíèÿ è íåâåðîÿòíî ïîâûøàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Âñå ýòè ýôôåêòû â ñîâîêóïíîñòè ïðèâîäèëè â ñîñòîÿíèå ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ è áûëè ïðè÷èíîé íåñêîëüêèõ ñàìûõ, ñàìûõ, ñàìûõ ïîòðÿñàþùèõ îðãàçìîâ, êîòîðûå îí êîãäà-ëèáî èñïûòûâàë.   
  
×åðò, ÿ òàê ðàñòðàõàí… áëÿ, ÿ òàê ðàñòðàõàí… íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ñíîâà òðàõàòüñÿ … ýòè ìûñëè, ñâåðêàÿ ðàçíûìè öâåòàìè, ñïèðàëÿìè çàêðó÷èâàëèñü â ãîëîâå Ãàððè.  
  
Íåïîäàòëèâàÿ ïëîòíîñòü èñêóññòâåííîãî ôàëëîñà ïðîòàëêèâàëàñü â åãî ðàçäâèíóòûå ÿãîäèöû. Íå òàêîé õîëîäíûé, êàê îí îæèäàë. Îðóäèå íà÷àëî ïðîíèêàòü âíóòðü. Íèêîèì … ãðåáàííûì… îáðàçîì. Íåâåðîÿòíî… ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî… ïðåêðàñíî. ×òî çà ÷åðò ïðîèñõîäèò? Îí, âûòÿíóâ øåþ, îãëÿíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ.  
  
«Íó è êàê òåáå ýòî?» - Îí õìûêíóë.  
  
Õíû÷óùèé çâóê. Ãàððè çàáûë, êàê çàêðûâàåòñÿ ðîò.  
  
«Íó äàâàé. Äàæå òû ñïîñîáåí íà áîëåå ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûé óðîâåíü îáùåíèÿ íà àíãëèéñêîì ÿçûêå, ÷åì ýòî»  
  
«×åðò… ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå ñî ìíîé?» - Ãàððè ñëåãêà çàäûõàëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ îòãîëîñêè áîëè. È íåïîäîáàþùåå êîëè÷åñòâî âåëèêîëåïíûõ îùóùåíèé. Îí õîòåë íàñàæèâàòüñÿ íà ýòîò íåîáúÿòíûé ÷ëåí ÷àñàìè.   
  
«Òû íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë îá ýòîì, Ïîòòåð, ñ òâîèì óðîâíåì», - ñóõî óêàçàë åìó ãîëîñ. - «Îäèí èç ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ ýëèêñèðîâ-àôðîäèçèàêîâ… äàæå òåêñòû, êîòîðûå ñîäåðæàò ëèøü íàìåêè íà ýòî ñðåäñòâî, óïðÿòàíû â Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè áèáëèîòåêè»  
  
Î, îí òàê îñíîâàòåëüíî åãî ëîìàåò.  
  
Ïîñêîëüêó íè îäíî óäîâîëüñòâèå íå äàåòñÿ ïðîñòî òàê, áåç öåëè çàñòàâèò åãî ñäàòüñÿ åùå áîëüøå.   
  
Èòàê, êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ïîçäðàâèë ñåáÿ, äóìàÿ, ÷òî îí âûøåë èç ïîëîæåíèÿ, ïîëó÷èâ ïðèÿòíûé îïûò, Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà ýòî ïî-äðóãîìó. Îí ñîçäàâàë ó Ãàððè çàïàñ âîñïîìèíàíèé, ÷åðåç êîòîðûå îí ìîã êîíòðîëèðîâàòü åãî. Ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, äîêàçûâàþùèå, êàêèå ïîòðÿñàþùèå ÷óâñòâà îí ñïîñîáåí ïîäàðèòü åìó, ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ. Óìîëÿòü åãî, Ñåâåðóñà, ñàìûì óíèçèòåëüíûì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû ïîâòîðèòü êàêîé-íèáóäü áûâøèé ýêñòàç. Âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ òåì, ÷òî íàñòóïèò âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí íè÷åãî íå áóäåò äåëàòü áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî îá ýòîì óìîëÿëè. È Ãàððè íå ñìîæåò ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ.   
  
Îí ïëàâíî äâèãàë ôàëëîèìèòàòîð âïåðåä è íàçàä, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ñòðàñòíî þíîøà ïðèíèìàåò åãî, êàê îí áåç óñèëèé ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü åãî íàêîíå÷íèê, êàæäûé ðàç ñ òàêîé òî÷íîñòüþ êàñàþùèéñÿ ïðîñòàòû.  
  
********   
  
Îí íà÷àë ñëåäóþùèé ýòàï, ðåøèâ, ÷òî óæå ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó.  
  
Ãàððè ïîíèìàë: îí íå îñòàâèò åãî â ïîêîå, íå çàêîí÷èò âñå ýòî ïðîñòî òàê, ýòî ñòàíåò ñëèøêîì áîëüøèì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì. Îí âñå åùå õîòåë èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî äëÿ ñâîåãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è âñå åùå õîòåë èìåòü åãî ïðè ñåáå, ÷òîáû èçäåâàòüñÿ. Íî æåñòîêîñòü ýâîëþöèîíèðîâàëà, ñòàâ íàñòîëüêî ñêóïî ñäåðæàííîé, ÷òî Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå äóìàòü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñîâñåì îò íåå îòêàçàòüñÿ. Îí çàáëóæäàëñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí ìåëüêîì íå âèäåë åãî ãëàçà. Íåìèëîñåðäíàÿ èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòü, îêðóæàþùàÿ ïîõîòü, åå íàêàë âîçðàñòàë ñ êàæäûì íåóâåðåííûì ñëîâîì, ñêàçàííûì èì, ñ êàæäûì íå÷àÿííî áðîøåííûì èì íà íåïðåêëîííîå ëèöî áåññòûäíûì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
Òî, ÷òî äåëàëè ýòè ïðîíèöàòåëüíûå ðóêè, çàñòàâëÿëî åãî êîð÷èòüñÿ îò ïðåäàòåëüñêîãî òåïëîãî, ïîõîæåãî íà øïèëüêè è áóëàâêè, ïîêàëûâàíèÿ â ñòóïíÿõ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí áûë áëèçîê ê îðãàçìó. Åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå òàê íåóëîâèìî.  
  
Íî Ñíåéï áûë íå÷óâñòâèòåëåí ê ïðåðûâèñòûì âçäîõàì è íå ïîòàêàë æåëàíèÿì Ãàððè. Îíè ñðàæàëèñü äîëãèìè íî÷àìè. Ãàððè ïðîèãðûâàë. Ñòàíîâèëñÿ íàñòîé÷èâûì, êîãäà ñëó÷àéíî çàìå÷àë, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîãî õî÷åò îò íåãî Ñíåéï.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ îñòîðîæíî èãðàë ñ íèì. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îí íè ðàçó íå ïîçâîëèë åìó êîí÷èòü. Äà, îí ìîã ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîéòè è ïîìàñòóðáèðîâàòü. Íî ýòî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò íàñòîëüêî ïðèÿòíî. Â êîíöå êàæäîãî âå÷åðíåãî çàíÿòèÿ îí íàòèðàë åãî ÷ëåí îñîáûì êðåìîì, êîòîðûé ðàñõîëàæèâàë åãî ïûë, äåëàë åãî âÿëûì è ìåäëåííî ðåàãèðóþùèì. Îí ìîã áû ïðîñòî âûæàòü îðãàçì èç ñâîåãî ÷ëåíà, íî åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü íå ñïàòü ïîëíî÷è, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ýòîãî. À åìó è òàê äîñòàåòñÿ ñëèøêîì ìàëî ñíà. Ãàððè, ñ êëÿïîì è ñâÿçàííûé, ãëàçà ÿðîñòíûå è îò÷àÿííûå, áåññèëåí óäåðæàòü áëàæåíñòâî, êîòîðîå ó íåãî îòíèìàþò.  
  
Îí èçäåâàëñÿ íàä íèì òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèì ñàìèì ðàíüøå - ãëàäèë, ðàñòèðàë, ëèçàë, ñîñàë, âåçäå, êðîìå îòíîñÿùèõñÿ ê äåëó ìåñò. È çàñòàâëÿë åãî ó íåãî îòñàñûâàòü. Î÷åíü ÷àñòî. Èñïîëüçîâàë ñïåöèàëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû çàäåðæàòü ðàçðÿäêó. Ðàñòÿãèâàë åãî çàäíèöó, ìåäëåííî, ñïîêîéíî, ïîêðûâàÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà êàæäûé äþéì åãî êîæè óêóñàìè, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè òðåáîâàòåëüíîãî ðòà, êàñàÿñü âñåìè ïÿòüþ óâåðåííûìè ïàëüöàìè, ãîðÿ÷èì êîí÷èêîì ñâîåãî ÷ëåíà è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñâîåé ñïåðìîé. Îí ñ÷èòàë íèæå ñâîåãî äîñòîèíñòâà âûçûâàòü åãî ðåàêöèþ ñòðàõîì ïåðåä ôèçè÷åñêîé áîëüþ – ñ òåõ ïåðâûõ ðàç îí áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ëîìàë åìó êîñòåé, íå îáäèðàë êîæó ïëåòêîé èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Îí äåéñòâîâàë áîëåå êà÷åñòâåííî è óòîí÷åííî. Ïîòîì âñå îêóïèòñÿ.  
  
Â êîíöå îñîáåííî òÿæåëûõ äâóõ íåäåëü Ãàððè ïðèøåë â ïîäçåìåëüÿ Ñåâåðóñà â âîñåìü âå÷åðà, à ê äåñÿòè èñòåðè÷åñêè ðûäàë â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ. Îí íå ìîã áîëüøå âûäåðæàòü. Íî îí è íå ìîã ñäåëàòü òîãî, î ÷åì åãî ïðîñèë Ñíåéï.   
  
«Êîíå÷íî, òû ìîæåøü, Ãàððè», - ãîëîñ ó åãî óõà. Óñïîêàèâàþùåå òåïëî åãî îáúÿòèé, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðèòÿãèâàåò åãî áëèæå, îáîäðÿÿ. - «Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü. Âîò è âñå. Çàáóäü î ãîðäîñòè è ïîçâîëü ñåáå îêóíóòüñÿ â ýòî. Óìîëÿé».   
  
Ãîëîñ áûë ðîñêîøåí. Êàê è ðóêà, ñëîâíî ñàìà ïî ñåáå çàõâàòèâøàÿ â êóëàê ìÿãêèé ÷ëåí Ãàððè è òàê ïðåêðàñíî ãëàäèâøàÿ êðàéíþþ ïëîòü …   
  
Èòàê, âå÷åð ïðîøåë, íàïîëíåííûé ãîëîñîì Ãàððè, îïèñûâàþùèì, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò îò Ñåâåðóñà, îò÷åòëèâî ôîðìóëèðóþùèì ñâîþ ïîõîòü, ïðîèçíîñÿùèì ïî áóêâàì âñå, ÷åãî îí æàæäàë. Íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ñìóùåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå îáëåã÷àë åìó çàäà÷ó – ïðîñòî ñèäåë è æäàë, õìûêàë è âûãèáàë áðîâü ïðè îñîáî îòêðîâåííûõ îáîðîòàõ ðå÷è. È õîòÿ ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç ìîæíî áûëî ïîéìàòü çàâîðîæåííîå âûðàæåíèå, åãî ãîëîñ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè òîëüêî çàäàâàë åìó óòî÷íÿþùèå âîïðîñû, ÷òîáû èçâëå÷ü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå äåòàëåé.  
  
Ïîòîì áûëè ìèíóòû, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ îí ïîçâîëèë Ãàððè èçó÷àòü ñâîå òåëî ÿçûêîì è ðóêàìè, òàê ÷óâñòâåííî, ÷òî ýòî çàñòàâëÿëî åãî ñòîíàòü. Îíè ìûëèñü âìåñòå â äóøå, âîäà âìåñòî ïîòà äåëàëà åãî ñêîëüçêèì. Èç-çà ïàðà áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî òåëî. È Ãàððè âûó÷èë åãî íàèçóñòü. Îí äîáðîâîëüíî ïðåäëàãàë ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Ïðèñëóæèâàë åìó òàê, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó íå íàäî áûëî øåâåëèòü è ïàëüöåì. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, â ýòîì áûë íåêèé ñêðûòûé ìîòèâ. Ïî ñâîåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ îí äåëàë âñå, ÷òî, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ìîãëî áû ïîíðàâèòüñÿ Ñåâåðóñó. Îí ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü åãî îêàçàòü íåìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ åãî ïåðåïîëíåííîìó æåëàíèÿìè òåëó. Íî ðàçíèöà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü äîñòàâèòü óäîâîëüñòâèå, äåëàë âñå ïðè ñâåòå, ñ ÿñíîñòüþ, âûäàþùåé êàæäóþ åãî ìûñëü, òîãäà êàê Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàë òåìíîòó. Ãàððè íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàêèå ìûñëè ïðîíîñèëèñü â ýòèõ çàãàäî÷íûõ ãëàçàõ, è îí ïðîñòî íå áûë äîñòàòî÷íî èñêóñåí, ÷òîáû äîêîïàòüñÿ äî ýòîãî.   
  
Ãàððè âûòåð åãî ïîëîòåíöåì íàñóõî. È òåïåðü ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ó íîã Ñíåéïà. Ñåâåðóñ ïðåðâàë ëèòàíèþ ëåãêîãî ïîðõàíèÿ ÿçûêà ïî åãî ëîäûæêàì., çàèíòåðåñîâàâøèñü ïðåðûâèñòûì øåïîòîì, êîòîðûì Ãàððè ïðîñèë âîðâàòüñÿ â åãî æàæäóùóþ òóãóþ çàäíèöó, – «…à çàòåì ÿ íàïðÿãó ìûøöû è ñòèñíó Âàø ÷ëåí òàê ïðàâèëüíî, òàê ñëàäêî, Âû çíàåòå… òàê, êàê Âû ëþáèòå áðàòü ìîþ çàäíèöó, ãðóáî… è ÿ òîæå õî÷ó ýòîãî, ÿ õî÷ó ýòîãî, îõ, ÿ õî÷ó…»   
  
Ïðåäëîæåíèå îñòàëîñü íåçàêîí÷åííûì. ßçûê áåçðîïîòíî äâèíóëñÿ âäîëü åãî èêðîíîæíûõ ìûøö. Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî âçúåðîøèòü âîëîñû íà ìàêóøêå Ãàððè; è çåëåíûå ãëàçà íåìåäëåííî ñóçèëèñü, óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåãî. Èìåííî òàê, êàê äåëàë îí ñàì. Èíòåðåñíî.  
  
Ãàððè æäàë êîìàíäû. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë, êîíöåíòðèðóÿ â ñåáå âñå êà÷åñòâà, ÷òî è äåëàëè åãî Ñíåéïîì, ñàìûì íåíàâèñòíûì è âûçûâàþùèì óæàñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, îò êîòîðîãî êîãäà-ëèáî ñòðàäàëè ó÷àùèåñÿ. Ïóñòü ýòîò ñòðàõ ðàñòåò, ïóñòü îïàñåíèÿ Ãàððè óâåëè÷èâàþòñÿ. Ñïèíà òâåðäàÿ. Âçãëÿä óãðîæàþùå ìñòèòåëüíûé. Õîëîäíûé. Èñïîëíåííûé ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ.   
  
Îí îáëàäàåò âëàñòüþ, åãî óâåðåííîñòü ðîæäàëà íåçàùèùåííîñòü Ãàððè ïåðåä åãî ïîëîæåíèåì, åãî ïðàâà è ïðèâèëåãèè êàê ãîñïîäèíà Ïðîôåññîðà, ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çåëèé â Õîãâàðòñêîé øêîëå. Òèøèíà íàãíåòàëàñü, çàñàñûâàÿ â ñâîé âîäîâîðîò. Îí êîïèë îùóùåíèå âëàñòè â ãðóäè, ñ ìðà÷íûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ïîçâîëÿÿ åé ïåðåëèâàòüñÿ ÷åðåç êðàé. Çäåñü – âîò çäåñü - åãî ïîëíîå ãîñïîäñòâî è âëèÿíèå.  
  
Îí áûë ñïîñîáåí çàïóãàòü Òåìíûõ ìàãîâ ñâîåé óâåðåííîñòüþ; ñâîèì óìåíèåì âëèÿòü íà ëþäåé, íåîäíîêðàòíî óáåæäàÿ äàæå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà â èñòèííîñòè ôàêòîâ, êîòîðûå áûëè ïðÿìîé ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòüþ ïðàâäå.  
  
Òàê è ñåé÷àñ, ïîçâîëèâ âûçûâàåìîìó èì ñòðàõó îêîí÷àòåëüíî îôîðìèòüñÿ, îí èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî ÷óâñòâî íà ìàíåð êíóòà. Õëåñòàë èì þíîøó è âèäåë Ãàððè ñúåæèâøèìñÿ â áëàãîãîâåéíîì ñòðàõå è ñîãíóâøèì øåþ ó åãî íîã.  
  
Åãî ïðåçðåíèå áûëî íàñòîÿùèì øåäåâðîì  
  
«Èòàê. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ïîðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî ýòî çà ìàëü÷èê? Ýòî è åñòü âåëèêàÿ íàäåæäà âñåãî ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà?»  
  
Îí ñ èäåàëüíûì ïðàâäîïîäîáèåì çëîáíî ñûìèòèðîâàë õíûêàíüå Ãàððè.  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð, ïîæàëóéñòà, òðàõíèòå ìåíÿ. Ìíå íóæåí Âàø ÷ëåí, êîòîðûé ñäåëàåò ìíå áîëüíî âíóòðè, áóäåò áèòüñÿ â ìåíÿ äîëãî è ãðóáî»  
  
Åãî ÿçûê îáâåðòûâàëñÿ âîêðóã ñëîãîâ, äèêöèÿ áûëà îò÷åòëèâîé, êàê âñåãäà. Òàê çàáàâíî áûëî íàáëþäàòü çà ïðåäàòåëüñêèì ïîòðÿñåíèåì â ëèöå Ãàððè.  
  
«Ïîòòåð. Ó ñîáàêè è òî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå äîñòîèíñòâà. Íî îïÿòü æå, òû è åñòü ñîáàêà, íå òàê ëè? Ìîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ñó÷êà», - âûïëþíóë îí. È ýòî äîâåëî åãî ÷ëåí äî ìàêñèìàëüíîé òâåðäîñòè, íà êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ñïîñîáíî åãî òåëî.   
  
«Òû ìîÿ èãðóøêà, Ïîòòåð. Ýòî íåïðèÿòíî, îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî òû íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ íè÷åì, êðîìå êàê èãðóøêîé, èëè íåò?»  
  
Óíèæåíèå áûëî íàñòîëüêî áåçìåðíûì, ÷òî äàæå åãî òåëî íåïðîèçâîëüíî âûðàçèëî ðåàêöèþ. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëàäèë ñâîé ÷ëåí.   
  
«Èòàê, òû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèçíàë ýòî. Òàê æå ñèëüíî èçâðàùåí, êàê è òâîé îòåö. Êàê òû áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü æèòü ñ ýòèì ñåé÷àñ, Ïîòòåð? Êàê òû âåðíåøüñÿ ê íåâèííûì ìàëåíüêèì äðóçüÿì - Ãðåíäæåð è Óèçëè? Êîãäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî óæå íå ïðèíàäëåæèøü ÷èñòîìó Äîìó Ãðèôôèíäîð? Äàæå Ñëèçåðèíöû, êîòîðûõ òû âñåãäà ïðåçèðàë, îáëàäàþò áîëüøèì ñàìîóâàæåíèåì. Î, äà», - åãî ãóáû ïîäæàëèñü, - «ãîðàçäî áîëüøèì. Îíè íèêîãäà íå äåëàþò òàêîãî. Òû âåäü äàæå íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ ñèëüíî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ìíå, âåäü òàê?»  
  
Îí èçó÷àë âûðàæåíèå ïîëíåéøåãî îöåïåíåíèÿ íà ëèöå ó Ãàððè, ïàëüöû â ìÿãêîì ðèòìå ðàçìàçûâàëè ñìåãìó ïî áàðõàòíîé ãîëîâêå. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ äîâåñòè âñå äî òî÷êè.   
  
«Òû ñåé÷àñ îòëè÷íî ïîäîéäåøü Ìàëôîþ è åìó ïîäîáíûì. Êîãäà–íèáóäü îíè âñåé êîìïàíèåé òî÷íî âîáüþò òåáÿ â ïîäõîäÿùóþ ôîðìó. Òû çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïîäõîäèøü èõ öåëÿì. ß ìîãó ñêàçàòü èì, åñëè õî÷åøü. Âîçìîæíî, òîãäà òâîè àïïåòèòû áóäóò óäîâëåòâîðåíû íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ… äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè îò òåáÿ íå óñòàíóò, âîò òàê. Ýòî íå çàéìåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ»  
  
Îí ñìîòðåë, êàê ïî áëåäíîìó ëèöó ïðîêàòèëàñü äðîæü. Íåïðîèçâîëüíî äîðîæêè ñëåç ïîáåæàëè èç øèðîêî îòêðûòûõ ãëàç. Îí ïî÷òè ãîòîâ. Ñíåéï óñèëèåì óäåðæàë íàñìåøëèâûé òîí, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè êàê íàäî íåñêîëüêî ïîñëåäíèõ ïðåçðèòåëüíûõ ñëîâ.  
  
«Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî âçáóäîðàæèò âñþ øêîëó. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, ìåñòíàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü è ñàìàÿ îòúÿâëåííàÿ ïðîñòèòóòêà, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ïîÿâëÿëàñü â äâåðÿõ øêîëû. Òû ïðåâçîøåë äàæå îáúåäèíåííûå òàëàíòû Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà â áåñêîíå÷íîì ñîñàíèè ÷ëåíà: ìíå èçâåñòíû èõ íàêëîííîñòè. Î, ÿ ìåæäó äåëîì ìîãó ïîñòàâèòü òåáÿ â èçâåñòíîñòü îá îäíîì ôàêòå. Òîëüêî ïî îäíîé-åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíå Ðåìóñ îøèâàëñÿ ïðîøëûì ëåòîì âîçëå òîãî óíûëîãî äîìà Áëýêîâ»  
  
Ïàóçà, äëÿ ïóùåãî ýôôåêòà…  
  
«Åìó õîòåëîñü õîòü êàêîãî-íèáóäü ÷ëåíà, ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé øëþõå»  
  
Ãàððè çàñòûë ó åãî íîã. Îñêîðáëåíèÿ òàê âçâåøåííî è îáäóìàííî ñûïàëèñü ãðàäîì íà åãî òåëî, ÷òî îí äðîæàë, êàê ïîä ëåäÿíûì ëèâíåì.  
  
Îí íå ïîíèìàë. Ñåâåðóñ âåäü õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí óìîëÿë åãî îá ýòîì, ñòîíàë îá ýòîì, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ.   
  
Îí áûë ñëèøêîì çàïóãàí, äàæå ÷òîáû ïëàêàòü, åãî òåëî íàëèëîñü ñâèíöîì, åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü ïóëüñèðîâàëà ó íåãî â ìîçãó – ìûñëü î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå. Î òîì, ÷òî íå÷åñòíûé Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåõàëñÿ íàä åãî îäåðæèìîé ñòðàñòüþ, êîòîðóþ ñàì æå ñîçäàë, íàä íåïðèñòîéíûì æåëàíèåì, ïåðåäàííûì åìó èç ðóê â ðóêè, è áåññòûæå îòêðûòûì.   
  
Òèõèé øåïîò.  
  
Îí òàê âûäàþùååñÿ ïðèãîäåí äëÿ òðàõà.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ êîí÷èë, öåëÿñü àêêóðàòíî. Ïðÿìî â ëèöî Ãàððè. ßçûê áûñòðî âûñóíóëñÿ, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñëèçûâàÿ ñïåðìó ñî ðòà.   
  
«Òû äàæå ñåé÷àñ óæå íå ìîæåøü ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, ïðàâäà?»  
  
Ïðîñòîå çàìå÷àíèå, ñäåëàííîå ñòðàííûì òîíîì. Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ.   
  
**********   
  
Îí áîðîëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë. Ñëåäîâàë ñâîåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó, âåëèêîëåïíî çàäóìàííîìó è â òî÷íîñòè èñïîëíåííîìó ñîâåðøåííîìó ïëàíó. Êîãäà îí òàê ïîñòóïàë, ñèòóàöèÿ íå áûëà ñòîëü íåïðàâèëüíîé, ñèòóàöèÿ íå âûõîäèëà èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ. Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà íàçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè èç-çà ÷èñòîãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. ÏÐÅÊÐÀÒÈ ýòè íàâÿç÷èâûå ìûñëè, Ñåâåðóñ. Ïðåêðàòè, òâîþ ìàòü, ïðèäàâàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ñìûñë îäíîìó-åäèíñòâåííîìó êðîøå÷íîìó ñëó÷àþ. Ôèçè÷åñêîå âîçáóæäåíèå, âîò è âñå. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå. Íà ñâîå áåññòðàñòíîå ëèöî.   
  
Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ âñå áóäåò èäòè êàê îáû÷íî. Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü. Îí äîëæåí. Íåò, îí íå äîëæåí. ÍÅÒ, íå äîëæåí!  
  
Ïðèêðûâàòü âñå ýòî, à, Ñåâ? // Òî, ÷òî òû çíàåøü ÷òî-òî, åùå íå ïîâîä îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü.// Êàê õîðîøî òåáå ïîäõîäèò ýòîò ñëèçåðèíñêèé äåâèç.  
  
Çàòêíèñü! ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ! Òû õîðîøî òðàõàåøüñÿ, ìàëü÷èê. Âîò è âñå.  
  
Õà-õà-õà, Ñåâåðóñ. Îòðèöàíèå áóäåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü òåáÿ ïîâñþäó. Îòðèöàåøü, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâóåøü âèíó çà òî, ÷òî óíè÷òîæàåøü åãî. Ïðîñòî çà òî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â òåáÿ?  
  
Îí çàêîí÷èò òåì, ÷òî ñîéäåò ñ óìà. Íåóæåëè ýòî áûëà òàêàÿ õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ?  
  
*********   
  
Ãàððè íå õîòåë åñòü, íå ìîã ñïàòü. Êîãäà çàñíóòü âñå æå ïîëó÷àëîñü, åìó ñíèëèñü ãîðÿ÷èå êðàñíûå âñïûøêè ïðåçðåíèÿ â ãëàçàõ Ñåâåðóñà. Íî ïðîñíóâøèñü, îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ñàìîîáìàí. Íàñìåøêà áûëà ëåäÿíîé è ìåðçëîé. Òåïåðü îí êàæäóþ íî÷ü óñòàíàâëèâàë çàãëóøàþùèå ÷àðû âîêðóã êðîâàòè, çíàÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò âûáîëòàòü âñþ òàéíó, ïðîðûäàâ îäíî èìÿ. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî âñåãäà íà ãóáàõ, æàæäóùåå âûðâàòüñÿ, íî íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àþùåå íà ýòî ðàçðåøåíèå, âñåãäà ñäåðæèâàåìîå äî áåçîïàñíîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà íèêîãî íå áóäåò ðÿäîì.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ, Ñåâåðóñ, Ñåâåðóñ… Ïî÷åìó îí íå íàçûâàë åãî ïî èìåíè, êîãäà ó íåãî áûë øàíñ? Êàêîå èìååò çíà÷åíèå, äàæå åñëè áû îí è âûïîðîë åãî çà äåðçîñòü? Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûëà áû âîçìîæíîñòü ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò. ×òî îí…  
  
Ñíåéï íå âûçûâàë åãî.  
  
Íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì.  
  
Íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
«Îáðèñîâàííûé óãëåì èçãèá ñäåëàë åãî ïðåçðåíèå ñîâåðøåííûì», - ïðî÷èòàë Ãàððè â ñâîåì çàäà÷íèêå ïî Çåëüÿì.  
  
Îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïëàâèòüñÿ.  
  
«Íàãëàÿ øëþõà»  
  
Ðîò, óòêíóâøèéñÿ ìåæäó åãî íîã.  
  
«Òû òàê âîñïðèèì÷èâ ê èñòÿçàíèÿì, Ïîòòåð». Òàêîå îòçûâ÷èâîå òåëî. Òàê çàáàâíî ìó÷èòü. Âîò ìîå âîñïðèèì÷èâîå òåëî. Ãàððè õîòåëîñü âñïðûãíóòü íà ñòîë è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ýòî òåëî âñåì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîìó÷üòå ìåíÿ ñíîâà.   
  
Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå äîëæåí ïîçâîëÿòü òåáå… Áîëüøå íèêàêèõ «ïî÷åìó».  
  
Åìó ñòàëî ïëîõî îò ïîäñòóïàþùåé òîøíîòû.  
  
Òàê ïëîõî, ÷òî åìó õîòåëîñü áëåâàòü âñå âðåìÿ.  
  
Îäíàæäû îí óïàë â îáìîðîê ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñúåë àïåëüñèí. Åãî ïåðâàÿ åäà çà 72 ÷àñà.  
  
Ïî÷åìó àïåëüñèí? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå ñàìûé ëþáèìûé ôðóêò Ñåâåðóñà? ß ñíîâà ðàññåðäèë Âàñ. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü. Òàê æàëü.  
  
**********   
  
Î÷íóëñÿ îí ó Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ñåâåðóñ â äâåðÿõ. Íåò, âðÿä ëè. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðèäåò ñþäà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ìåíÿ.   
  
Íåò, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî îí.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèñåë âîçëå êðîâàòè. Ïîñìîòðåë íà åãî ðóêè.  
  
Ãàððè æäàë, êîãäà ìèð íà÷íåò ñíîâà âðàùàòüñÿ.  
  
Âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîêðûâàëî.  
  
«Ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ïðîãíàë òåáÿ?»  
  
Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Íèêàêîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ â ýòîé ÷åðíîòå. Îí êèâíóë.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå. Îíî íå äîëæíî åìó ïîíðàâèòüñÿ.   
  
«Ìîðèòü ñåáÿ ãîëîäîì íåïðèåìëåìî, Ïîòòåð. Òû íå äîëæåí äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòóïàþ òàê, êàê ïîñòóïàþ èç ñëàáîñòè ïåðåä», - //åãî ñåðäöå óäàðèëî â äâà ðàçà áûñòðåå, ÷åì ïîëîæåíî//, - «ëþáûì âèäîì ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî øàíòàæà. Ìîè äåéñòâèÿ – ýòî ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå äåéñòâèÿ»  
  
«Äà, ñýð»  
  
Õîëîäíàÿ êîæà ñ âåíàìè íà òûëüíîé ñòîðîíå êèñòåé Ñåâåðóñà. Åìó õîòåëîñü ïîöåëîâàòü èõ.  
  
«Òû ìîæåøü ïðèõîäèòü êî ìíå ñíîâà. Åñëè òû ïîíèìàåøü ýòî»  
  
Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñòðàõ. Â ýòîò ðàç åãî öåëüþ áûëî ñàìîìó óãîäèòü â ëîâóøêó.  
  
Ãàððè ïðîñèÿë.  
  
*********   
  
Èòàê, âûéäÿ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, Ãàððè ïåðâûì äåëîì íàïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.   
  
È òàì áûë îí, ñòðàííî òèõèé è çàäóì÷èâûé. Îíè ëåæàëè ðÿäîì, ïàëüöû ëåíèâî ñêîëüçèëè ââåðõ è âíèç ïî èçãèáàì òåë, íî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà áîëüøå íå ïîæèðàëè æàäíûìè âçãëÿäàìè Ãàððè, à ãóáû îñòàâàëèñü ïëîòíî ñîìêíóòûìè, ïî êàêîé-òî íåîáúÿñíèìîé ïðè÷èíå ÿçâèòåëüíûõ çàìå÷àíèé íå áûëî. Ãàððè áîëüøå íå èñïûòûâàë íåóäîáñòâà îò ïðîñòîãî ôàêòà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ýòà îò÷óæäåííîñòü âñòðåâîæèëà åãî.   
  
«Ñåâåðóñ?», - ïîïûòàëñÿ îí.  
  
×åðíûå ãëàçà âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëè íà íåì ñâîé õìóðûé âçãëÿä.  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû íàçâàë ìåíÿ òàê?», - ñòðàííî äåðíóëñÿ ðîò.  
  
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî… ïîòîìó ÷òî… ýòî òû è åñòü»  
  
Íåâîçìîæíî îáúÿñíèòü. Îí îñòàâèë ïîçàäè ýòàï, êîãäà íàçûâàë åãî «Ñíåéïîì», è íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ îáðàòíî.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë ðîò. Îí çíàë, ÷òî íóæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû ðàçáèòü èëëþçèè ìàëü÷èêà è ïóñòèòü âñå â ïðàâèëüíîå ðóñëî. Íî îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî äåëàòü. Îí õîòåë óâèäåòü Ðåìóñà â Ãàððè – íåæíîñòü; áûòü ñíîâà «Ñåâîì». À åùå Äæåéìñà, îí è òàê îò÷åòëèâî ïðîñòóïàë â Ãàððè, ÷òîáû òîò ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî îí ñíîâà æåëàíåí, âçãëÿäîì è ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì, åñëè íå ñëîâàìè. È îí òîñêîâàë ïî óâåðåííûì äâèæåíèÿì Ñèðèóñà, ïî òîìó, êàê òîò óïðàâëÿë èì, æåëàÿ ñäàòüñÿ, ñíÿòü ñ ñåáÿ âñÿêóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, îòáðîñèòü ñîáñòâåííóþ âîëþ è ïðîñòî ðåàãèðîâàòü. Îí ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè, ÷òîáû íå ïðîãîâîðèòüñÿ, íî ñëîâà âñå ðàâíî ïðîñî÷èëèñü íà âîëþ ñî ñëåäóþùèì âçäîõîì.  
  
«Ïðîøó òåáÿ, Ãàððè… ïîæàëóéñòà…»  
  
Îí íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ìûñëè ïðîæèãàëè äûðó â åãî ãîëîâå, íî îíè óæå çàïóòàëèñü â ñåòÿõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îí… îí çàïëàêàë… î, Áîæå!  
  
Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Ïðîòèâîðå÷èå è çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. Îí ñàì òàê ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî çíàêîì ñ ýòèìè ÷óâñòâàìè. Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîã åìó, õîòü è íåâîëüíî, ïîíÿòü ýòî. Îí ðîáêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåìó è ñòàë áàþêàòü â ñâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ, ïðèæàâ åãî ãîëîâó ê ñâîåé ãðóäè, ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû êàïàëè íà êîæó. Ãàððè ïðèòÿíóë åãî, ïî÷òè óëîæèâ íà ñåáÿ ñâåðõó, è êðåïêî îáíÿë, ïðèëüíóâ òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî òîëüêî êîæà ìåøàëà ñòàòü îäíèì öåëûì. Îíè íå òàêèå óæ ðàçíûå.   
  
Áåñêîíå÷íîå îäèíî÷åñòâî âûìîòàëî åãî. Âûíîñëèâîñòü áûëà îäíîé èç åãî ñèëüíûõ ñòîðîí, íî èììóíèòåòîì îí íå îáëàäàë. Îí îòïëàòèë èì âñåì ïîëíîñòüþ, è îíè ñíîâà ñäåëàëè åãî äîëæíèêîì, îáÿçàëè ýòèì íîâûì ìàëü÷èêîì ñ çåëåíüþ ãëàç, è øðàìîì, è ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðûé ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóäåò ñâÿçûâàòü åãî ñ Äæåéìñîì.   
  
Ïðèãëóøåííûé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë, êàê áóäòî åìó áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî.  
  
«Ãàððè…»  
  
Ãàððè ñëåãêà îòêëîíèëñÿ, äàâàÿ åìó ïðîñòðàíñòâî äëÿ äûõàíèÿ, íî íå ïåðåñòàë ñêîëüçèòü ëàäîíÿìè âíèç è ââåðõ ïî îòêðûòîé ñïèíå Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
«Òû…»  
  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ, ñåé÷àñ æå. Íè ó êîãî èç íèõ íå áûëî ýòèõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç. Âçãëÿíè â íèõ è ïîïðîñè. Ýòî Ãàððè. Íèêòî äðóãîé.  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû òû… ñåé÷àñ. Òðàõíóë ìåíÿ»  
  
Ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå.  
  
«Èëè ïðîñòî ñäåëàë, ÷òî óãîäíî. Âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü»  
  
Ïîòðÿñåííîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãàððè…», - ñêàçàë îí, ñíîâà óâèäåâ áûñòðî ìåëüêàþùèå èçîáðàæåíèÿ åãî ñàìîãî, óìîëÿþùåãî, ñëûøà òåïåðü åùå è ìîëüáû, ðâóùèåñÿ èç ãîðëà, æåñòîêî âûòàëêèâàåìûå îòòóäà, òàê ÷òî Ãàððè òîæå ìîã èõ ñëûøàòü.  
  
«Ñ-Ñåâ?» - Íåóâåðåííî.  
  
Êðàòêàÿ ðàäîñòü îòòîãî, ÷òî îí, íàêîíåö, óñëûøàë ýòî èìÿ. Îí ïî÷òè ñëûøàë òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü íå âûñêàçàííûì. Îí â ýòîì äîñòàòî÷íî èñêóñåí.   
  
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë òåáå… ÷òî Äæåéìñ… Ðåìóñ è Ñèðèóñ äåëàëè…»  
  
Èçâðàùåííîå âîçáóæäàþùåå îæèäàíèå íàïîëíèëî åãî âåíû è ïðèòóïèëî ðàçóì. Õèòðîñòü îñòàâèëà åãî.  
  
«Îíè çàñòàâëÿëè ìåíÿ óìîëÿòü. È èçíåìîãàòü. Åñëè òû òàê äîëãî õî÷åøü êîí÷èòü, íî òåáå ïîñòîÿííî íå ïîçâîëÿþò ýòî ñäåëàòü, òî òû ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ãîòîâ óæå íà âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Äàæå êîãäà ïûòêà íå ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ. Òîãäà òû íà÷èíàåøü æäàòü ýòó ïûòêó. Ïðèâûêàòü ê íåé. Ýòî î÷åíü òîíêàÿ ëèíèÿ… òû çàêàí÷èâàåøü òåì, ÷òî òåáå ýòî íà÷èíàåò ïî÷òè íðàâèòüñÿ. Îíè èãðàþò òîáîé, èãðàþò íà òâîèõ íåðâàõ, èãðàþò íà òâîåì îðãàçìå»  
  
Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïîãëîòèëè, êàê îòêðûòûå ðàíû. Ãàððè âäðóã çàïëàêàë â ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñà. Îáà ãëàäèëè òåìíûå âîëîñû äðóã äðóãà.   
  
«ß äåëàë ýòî… ÷òîáû îòîìñòèòü, íî åùå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèîáðåñòè êîå-÷òî âíîâü. Îíè çàñòàâëÿëè ìåíÿ òàê çàâèñåòü îò íèõ. ß õîòåë ïîêàçàòü òåáå ýòó òåìíóþ ñòîðîíó òåáÿ ñàìîãî - èçâðàùåííîñòü Äæåéìñà â òåáå. Òàê ÿ ìîã ïîëó÷èòü òåáÿ âìåñòî íåãî è ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå. È, ÷åðåç òåáÿ, - åãî. È Ðåìóñà ñ Ñèðèóñîì».  
  
  
  
Èìååò ñìûñë, ïî-Ñíåéïîâñêè. Ãàððè ïðåêðàòèë ãëàäèòü åãî. Îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû âïèëèñü â ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñà, è ðàçæàë èõ. Êðàéíå ïðèÿòíîå âîçáóæäåíèå è ðàäîñòü âîçðàñòàëè â íåì. Ñåâåðóñ õî÷åò åãî. Ãíåâ ïðèáûâàë âîëíàìè. Ñåâåðóñ òðàõàë åãî, î÷åíü, î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Îí äîëæåí çàïëàòèòü çà ýòî - ê èõ âçàèìíîìó óäîâëåòâîðåíèþ.   
  
Êàçàëîñü î÷åíü ïðàâèëüíûì ïîçâîëèòü ãíåâó îáðóøèòüñÿ íà áëèæàéøåå èìåþùååñÿ â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè òåëî.  
  
Íà÷íåì ìåäëåííî… òàê, êàê îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ.  
  
«Èòàê… òû õî÷åøü õîðîøåãî òðàõà, Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
Îí ãîðäèëñÿ ñâîèì òîíîì. Åäêîñòü, ïî÷òè äîñòîéíàÿ ñàìîãî Ñíåéïà.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàìåð. Ãàððè óçíàë ðåôëåêñ: çàòàèñü, íàñêîëüêî âîçìîæíî, è íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ íå çàìåòÿò.  
  
«Õî÷åøü? Îòâå÷àé!»  
  
«Äà», - ïðîñêóëèë Ñåâåðóñ. Ïðîñêóëèë? Îí ïåðåèãðàë çàíîâî. Íèêàêîå äðóãîå ñëîâî íå ïîäõîäèëî. Îí ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. Ãàððè íàøåë èäåþ î ïîä÷èíÿþùåìñÿ Ñåâåðóñå ñòðàííîé. À çàòåì ýòà ìûñëü óäàðèëà åìó â ïàõ ïî÷òè íàñèëüñòâåííûì, íåïðèñòîéíûì âîçáóæäåíèåì. Åãî ÷ëåí âñòðåâîæåíî çàòâåðäåë. Âíåçàïíî: î äà, òâîþ ìàòü! Â ýòîò ðîò, îáû÷íî ïîëíûé îñêîðáëåíèé, êîòîðûé òåïåðü ïðîñèë è óìîëÿë. Ýòîò ëåäÿíîé, ìóðëûêàþùèé ãîëîñ òåïåðü îêðàøåí îò÷àÿíüåì. Õîëîäíûå, çàáàâëÿþùèåñÿ ãëàçà óìîëÿþò, äîñòîèíñòâî îòâåðãíóòî è ïîçàáûòî. Îí îáëàäàåò íåîãðàíè÷åííîé âëàñòüþ. Îí äàæå ìîæåò, âïåðâûå â æèçíè, ñèìïàòèçèðîâàòü âîëøåáíèêàì, êîòîðûå ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. Ïî÷òè ïîíÿòü ñàìîãî Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå âëàñòè. Åñëè îíî õîòü ÷óòî÷êó îùóùàëîñü êàê ýòî…  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ, ñêâîçü ñëåçû ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü ïî÷òè ïóãàþùå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíî òâåðäûé êîíåö ÷ëåíà Ãàððè ó ñâîåãî æèâîòà, åãî ó÷àùàþùååñÿ äûõàíèå. Ãàððè ïîëó÷àë ñâîé ïåðâûé îïûò ïîëíîãî êîíòðîëÿ íàä êåì-òî äðóãèì, áåç ñòðàõà çà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ è ïåðåä âîçìåçäèåì. Íðàâèòñÿ òåáå ýòî, èëè íåò, à, Ãàððè?  
  
Íåóëîâèìûì äâèæåíèåì îí ïîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå.  
  
È âñå-òàêè åãî ñåðäöå ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóëî ïðè âçãëÿäå íà òî, ÷òî ìåäëåííî çàíèìàëî ñâîå ìåñòî íà çíàêîìîì ëèöå, â çíàêîìûõ ãëàçàõ. Ñëèøêîì ÿðêèõ ãëàçàõ. Ðîò ïîäðàãèâàë, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè òî÷íîå îïðåäåëåíèå ñìåñè æåñòîêîñòè, âåñåëüÿ è åùå íå äî êîíöà èñ÷åçíóâøåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà. Ñêîëüçíóâ ÿçûêîì ïî ãóáàì, îí ïðèãëàøàþùå ïðèîòêðûë ðîò. Îùóùåíèÿ ñëîâíî êîðîòêèå âñïûøêè: îøåëîìëÿþùàÿ êîíöåíòðàöèÿ/ïîãðóæåíèå/ñïëàâ ãðóáîñòè ñ ìÿãêîñòüþ. Âêóñ Ãàððè – íåïðîñòèòåëåí. Îíè çàäûõàþòñÿ.   
  
Ïàëüöû âïëåëèñü â åãî âîëîñû, âçÿâ õîðîøóþ ïðèãîðøíþ, è ïîòÿíóëè, òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ìîãëè. Ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíàÿ íîþùàÿ áîëü âñïûõíóëà ó êîðíåé.   
  
«Ïîëèæè ìíå ñîñêè»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íåìåäëåííî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó.  
  
Âîëíóþùåå îùóùåíèå âëàñòè ïðîíåñëîñü ïî âåíàì. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïîëåò çà ñíèò÷åì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îí ìîã íàéòè îáùèé ÿçûê ñ ýòèì íîâûì ÷óâñòâîì. Îòêðûòü â ñåáå ñâîåãî âíóòðåííåãî Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ïðèøåë â ëåãêèé øîê, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãëóìëèâàÿ óõìûëêà ïðèæèâàåòñÿ íà åãî ëèöå. Ïîõîæå, åìó èäåò ýòî âûðàæåíèå. Ìììì… îïðåäåëåííî, â ïîëîæåíèè çàêîí÷åííîãî ïîãàíöà åñòü ñâîè ïëþñû. Íàâåðíîå, ïîýòîìó Ìàëôîé òàê áåçóñòàííî òðåíèðóåòñÿ â ýòîì.   
  
«Î÷åíü ìèëî, Ñåâåðóñ…»  
  
Îí ïðîáåæàëñÿ íåáðåæíîé ðóêîé âíèç ïî äëèííîé ñïèíå ê íåæíîé ïëîòè ïðÿìî ïîä èçãèáàìè åãî ÿãîäèö. Îòâåñèë ñèëüíûé øëåïîê. Òåëî âçäðîãíóëî, íî ïîêîðíûå, óñåðäíûå ëàñêè ÿçûêîì ïðîäîëæàëèñü.   
  
«Ïðåêðàòè, ñåé÷àñ æå. Äàé ìíå óâèäåòü òâîå ëèöî»  
  
Ãàððè ðàññìàòðèâàë äîðîæêè ñëåç. Åãî ðîò êîñíóëñÿ ïðèïóõøèõ âåê, çàïå÷àòëåâàÿ íà íèõ ëåãêèå íåæíûå ïîöåëóè. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí ïðîñòî çàñòûë, íî åãî äèêîå æåëàíèå ñëèøêîì íàñòîé÷èâî. Îí âçãëÿíóë âíèç, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ëåíèâî âçÿëñÿ çà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí, ñëåãêà äåðíóë åãî áûñòðûì è óìåëûì äâèæåíèåì çàïÿñòüÿ. Ëåãêàÿ ãðàöèÿ ýòîãî äåéñòâà ïðèâåëà ñëåäÿùåãî çà íèì Ñåâåðóñà â âîñòîðã, åãî òîíêèå ãóáû ïðèîòêðûëèñü…  
  
«Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî», - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. - «Â òâîé ðîò»  
  
Îí ãðåëñÿ â ïûëàþùåì îãíå åãî ãëàç. Ãîëîâà Ñåâåðóñà äâèíóëàñü ïî åãî ðåáðàì, âíèç ïî æèâîòó. Îí ïîãëàäèë âîëîñû è îäåðíóë ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîäíÿòü áåäðà íàâñòðå÷ó, âìåñòî ýòîãî íàæàë íà ãîëîâó, îïóñêàÿ åå íèæå. Ìÿãêèå âçäîõè ñðûâàëèñü ñ ïîäàòëèâûõ ãóá.   
  
«Ììì, Ñåâ. Ìîÿ ïîêîðíàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ñó÷êà. ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ âûòü».  
  
Êîãäà âçäîõè Ãàððè ó÷àñòèëèñü, îí ðåçêî îòäàë ïðèêàç. Âñïûøêà ðàäîñòè îò ãîòîâíîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé òåëî, ïðèíàäëåæàùåå ñåé÷àñ åìó, ñíîâà ðàñêèíóëîñü ïåðåä íèì. ×åðíûå ãëàçà ñåðüåçíû, íî æèâîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî åãî ñòðàñòíîãî æåëàíèÿ íàõîäèòñÿ ìåæäó èõ òåëàìè. Îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà.   
  
«×åãî ÿ õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ, Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
Òîíêàÿ ðóêà ïëàâíî ïðîíèêëà ìåæäó áåäåð Ñåâåðóñà, ïðîêðàëàñü ïîä íèõ, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü îêðóãëîñòü åãî çàäíèöû. Âûæèäàòåëüíî çà íèì íàáëþäàÿ.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ðàçäâèíóë íîãè, åãî ðóêè ñàìè ïîòÿíóëèñü ê ÿãîäèöàì, ðàçâîäÿ èõ â ñòîðîíû. Ãàððè ìîã âèäåòü òåìíóþ ïëîòü. Åãî íîãè çàäðîæàëè îò ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ â ÷ëåíå. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîøèïåòü ñëåäóþùóþ ôðàçó. Ïîëó÷èëîñü äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íî.   
  
«Ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ – òû òàêàÿ ïîäñòèëêà», - óäåðæèâàÿ ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, ÷òîáû íå óïóñòèòü âñïûøêó æåëàíèÿ.  
  
Ñïðîâîöèðîâàííûé òàêèì îáðàçîì, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ìàñëîì, ñìàçàë ñåáÿ, âñòàë íà êîëåíè ó íåãî ìåæäó íîã, âíåçàïíî îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî íå óâåðåí, êàê èìåííî íóæíî äåéñòâîâàòü. ×óæèå ðóêè ïîìîãëè åìó ïðèíÿòü ïðàâèëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Îí óïåðñÿ êîí÷èêîì òâåðäîãî ÷ëåíà â óçêèé âõîä, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ðóêàìè íåæíóþ êîæó ïðÿìî ïîä áåäðåííûìè êîñòÿìè. È ïîìåñòèë ñîëèäíóþ äîçó ñìàçêè òóäà, ãäå åé ñàìîå ìåñòî.  
  
Îí ñ ñèëîé íàäàâèë, íåãëóáîêî. Ñãëîòíóë è ïðîäîëæèë âòèñêèâàòüñÿ. Âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí ïðîíèê âíóòðü è îêàçàëñÿ çàõâà÷åí, ïëîòíî ñòèñíóò, ïðèîñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ òóãèì ìûøöàì ðîæäàòü âîëøåáíûå îùóùåíèÿ.   
  
Î, ýòà ãðåáàííàÿ òåñíîòà. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ñåâ õîòåë äåëàòü ýòî ñ íèì.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàäîõíóëñÿ, åãî äûõàíèå ñòàëî õðèïëûì. Íåïðîèçâîëüíî õëûíóëè ñëåçû. Ñ íèì íå áûëî ýòîãî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê…   
  
«Ñåâ? Òû â ïîðÿäêå?» - Åãî ðóêè ïîãëàäèëè ùåêè Ñåâåðóñà, âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë.  
  
Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë: «Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, íó, ýòî áûëî ñ…?»  
  
Îí íå ìîã ñåáÿ çàñòàâèòü íàçâàòü èõ èìåíà.  
  
Òèõèé îòâåò.  
  
«Íåò. Ïîçæå…», - åãî ëèöî çàêðûëîñü, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî óæå ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Òà, êîòîðóþ îí íå óñëûøèò ñåãîäíÿ. Íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ.  
  
Åãî ÷ëåí äåðíóëñÿ îò ïî÷òè ìó÷èòåëüíîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèòåëüíî îòïðàâèë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ñ åãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿìè è åãî Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè â ñàìûå òåìíûå çàêîóëêè ñîçíàíèÿ è ñêàçàë, -   
  
«Ïðîäîëæàé, Ãàððè. Ïîæàëóéñòà»  
  
Ðåøèìîñòü âåðíóëàñü, à âìåñòå ñ íåþ - ïîõîòü. Ýòà äèêàÿ ñìåñü ïðîñòî âçðåâåëà â íåì. Íàïîìíèëà î âëàñòè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åìó äàíà, ïðîíåñëàñü ùåêîòêîé âíèç ïî ñïèíå.   
  
«Õîðîøî. ß òðàõíó òåáÿ… åñëè òû ïîïðîñèøü ìåíÿ îá ýòîì. Ñî âñåì èñêóññòâîì, íà êîòîðîå ñïîñîáåí òâîé óìíûé ÿçûê. Òû âåäü òàêîé êðàñíîðå÷èâûé, òàê óáåäè ìåíÿ. Ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ äîëæåí äâèãàòüñÿ ïðÿìî îòñþäà», - îí ñàìîäîâîëüíî ïîõëîïàë òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó áåäåð Ñåâåðóñà, - «åñëè ÿ ìîãó îñòàâàòüñÿ â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè, íàâåðíîå, ÷àñàìè?»  
  
Âñå òî, ÷òî ðàíåå õîðîøî ñêðûâàëîñü, òåïåðü îêàçàëîñü íà âñåîáùåì îáîçðåíèè. Îí ñàì ïîçâîëèë ýòî. Îòäàë Ãàððè âñþ ñäåðæàííîñòü, è òåïåðü åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ ñèëó. Ãàððè òîëüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ.   
  
«ß æäó, Ñåâ»  
  
ßðêîñòü íàïðÿæåííûõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç áûëà õóæå âñåãî.  
  
Èòàê, óãðîçû èñêëþ÷àþòñÿ. Îí ñêîðåé âñåãî íå ïîâåðèò, åñëè ïðåäóïðåäèòü åãî î âðåäå äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè îí áóäåò òàê ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Îí, êîíå÷íî, äîâåð÷èâ, íî íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè. Ìîé ðåïåðòóàð âêëþ÷àåò â ñåáÿ è ëîãèêó – ÷òî ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà íå ïîìîæåò, åñëè ïðèíÿòü â ñ÷åò åãî «îïüÿíåííûé-âëàñòüþ-ñåêñà» ñîñòîÿíèå, êîòîðûì îí ñåé÷àñ íàñëàæäàåòñÿ. Îáðàùåíèå ê åãî ëó÷øèì êà÷åñòâàì íå ñòîèò áðàòü â ðàñ÷åò ïî òîé æå ïðè÷èíå. Íàâåðíÿêà îí âîîáùå çàáûë, ÷òî êîãäà–òî áûë ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Îñòàëàñü êëàññèêà - ïðîñèòü è óìîëÿòü ìàëü÷èøêó íàêîíåö – òî îòòðàõàòü ñåáÿ. Íåâîëüíàÿ äðîæü ðàäîñòè. Íèêàêèõ ïðåãðàä íå îñòàëîñü.   
  
(Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçâîëü ìíå âñïîìíèòü íå òîëüêî îäíîñëîæíûå ñëîâà… )  
  
«Òû âûèãðàë, Ãàððè», - ñêàçàë îí, è ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà çàèãðàëà â óãîëêàõ åãî ãóá. Îíà áûëà âûææåíà ïðî÷ü ñëåäóþùèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì.   
  
«Òû íóæåí ìíå. Òû ñëèøêîì óìåí, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã òåáÿ îñêîðáèòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèåì, ÷òî êòî–òî äðóãîé ìîã áû…»   
  
Îí âçäîõíóë. Íà÷àë ñíîâà, áîëåå ñïîêîéíî.  
  
«Ýòî íå åäèíñòâåííîå çâåíî, ÷òî ñâÿçûâàåò ìåíÿ ñ Äæåéìñîì. Òû ñäàëñÿ ìíå, øàã çà øàãîì. È â ñàìîì íà÷àëå ÿ õîòåë òîëüêî ñëîìàòü òåáÿ. Íî ýòîò ïðîöåññ íåîæèäàííî îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì âîñõèòèòåëüíûì… ýòî áûëà ðàäîñòü, î÷àðîâàíèå. Òû è ÿ, ìû òàê äðóã íà äðóãà ïîõîæè. ß âèäåë òàê ìíîãî ñëèçåðèíñêîãî â òåáå, ýòà ñòðàñòü ê èãðàì ñî âëàñòüþ, âåëèêîëåïíîìó ïîä÷èíåíèþ ïðåâîñõîäÿùåé òâîþ ñèëå ïîñëå ñâèðåïîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ. ß óçíàë ãîëîñà, êîòîðûå íîñèëèñü âîêðóã òåáÿ, õîòÿ èìåííî ÿ è áûë òåì, êòî ïîìåñòèë èõ òóäà. Ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå äåìîíû áûëè â òî÷íîñòè ïîõîæè íà òâîèõ»   
  
Ìàëü÷èê ñèÿë âñå ñèëüíåå, ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê ãîëîñ îáâîëàêèâàë åãî ñâîèì ìóðëûêàíüåì.  
  
«Ãàððè. Äàé ìíå ýòî, óìîëÿþ òåáÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà… òû ýòîãî ïîòðåáîâàë, è ÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî õî÷ó ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ òåáå. Ñäåëàé òàê, êàê ÿ òåáå ñêàçàë. Äàé ìíå ýòî. Òðàõíè ìåíÿ. Î÷åíü ãðóáî», - Ñåâåðóñ â òî÷íîñòè çíàë, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò, - «…ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå, äàé âñå, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí òâîé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ìîëîäîé ÷ëåí. Âáåé åãî â ìåíÿ. Íå çàáîòüñÿ íè î ÷åì, ïðîñòî âîçüìè ìîþ çàäíèöó è èñïîëüçóé åå, ïîðâè ìåíÿ, åñëè ïîæåëàåøü, îòïëàòè ìíå çà âñå, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî òåáå ñäåëàë»  
  
Ãîëîñ ñêîëüçèë ïî åãî ÷óâñòâàì, îáâîëàêèâàë åãî ÷ëåí. Îí ìîã âûòÿíóòü èç íåãî ñåìÿ îäíèì òîëüêî áàðõàòîì ýòîé ðå÷è. Ãàððè çíàë âîçìîæíîñòè òàêèõ ðå÷åé. Îí ïðîñòî óëûáíóëñÿ â ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñó è íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. Ïëàâíî âûòàùèë ÷ëåí, à çàòåì ñêîëüçíóë âïåðåä, îêðóæåííûé òóãîé ïëîòüþ. Äàâëåíèå ìûøö ìåíÿëîñü âäîëü ÷ëåíà âìåñòå ñ åãî äâèæåíèÿìè. Îí âçÿë ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà è ñòèñíóë èõ. Ïàëüöû ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïåðåïëåëèñü.  
  
Áåñêîíå÷íûå ëàñêè ïîãëàæèâàíèÿìè, ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûìè çâóêàìè. Ñåâåðóñó íðàâèëàñü èõ íåçðåëîñòü. Ãîëîâà îòêèíóòà íàçàä, âîëîñû ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî ïîäóøêå, íîçäðè òðåïåùóò.  
  
Îí êà÷àëñÿ âíóòðè íåãî. Áûñòðåå. Ãëóáæå. Âíåçàïíî èç ãëàç ïîñûïàëèñü èñêðû. Äà… ïðîäîëæàé…  
  
«Àõõ!»  
  
Ãàððè çàìåòèë òî ìåñòî, íà êîòîðîì Ñåâåðóñ âñêðèêíóë, è ïðè ñëåäóþùåì òîë÷êå ñïåöèàëüíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì óäàðèòü òóäà.  
  
Îí äåëàåò ýòî! Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàêàçûâàåò ìåíÿ!  
  
Îí ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè. Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Âíåçàïíî óäàðèë åùå ðàç. Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ íåâèííî, -  
  
«È êàê - ýòî?»  
  
«… òàê õîðîøî»  
  
«Äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî?»  
  
«Ìììì…», - óäîâëåòâîðåííî.  
  
«Ïðàâèëüíî, ÷òî æ, òîãäà ñáàâèì ñêîðîñòü»  
  
Óìûøëåííî ñëàáûå òîë÷êè ÷ëåíà, ìó÷èòåëüíî äðàçíÿùèå.  
  
Íèæíÿÿ ãóáà Ñåâåðóñà äåðíóëàñü â íåâîëüíîì âîñõèùåíèè ïåðåä òàêòèêîé Ãàððè. Îí îïðåäåëåííî èçâëåê ïîëüçó èç ìîèõ óðîêîâ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ. Ãàððè óäàðèë åãî ïî ëèöó, è îí ðóõíóë îáðàòíî íà ïîäóøêè.  
  
«ß âñåãäà õîòåë ýòî ñäåëàòü»  
  
Ãàððè ñ îáîæàíèåì ñìîòðåë íà îòìåòèíû îò ñâîèõ ïàëüöåâ íà áûñòðî çààëåâøåé ùåêå. Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî îäíîâðåìåííî çëîáíûì è íåæíûì. Ãðèôôèíäîð ïëþñ Ñëèçåðèí.  
  
Äîëãî è ãîðÿ÷î – â ìîå òåëî  
  
«Âîçüìè ýòî, âîçüìè âñå äî êîíöà, Ñåâ. Âîçüìè ìîé ÷ëåí»  
  
Êîíå÷íî, âîçüìó –  
  
«Êòî ñåé÷àñ òâîé õîçÿèí, Ñåâ? Ñêàæè!»  
  
Óñòóïàÿ ñòðàñòíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ âñêèïàëà, ïîä÷èíÿÿ ñåáå âñþ åãî ëè÷íîñòü ñ þíîøåñêîé ãîòîâíîñòüþ, ÿâèâøåéñÿ èç ïðîøëîãî.  
  
«Ãàððè!»  
  
«Äàâàé, êðè÷è èçî âñåõ ñèë»  
  
È îí êðè÷àë èçî âñåõ ñèë, îòäàâàëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë, ðûäàÿ äî ñïàçìîâ â ëåãêèõ, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû îòäàòü. Åãî ãîëîñ ïðîïàë, è ñåé÷àñ èì óïðàâëÿëè òîëüêî ìóñêóëüíûå ðåôëåêñû. Îí äâèãàëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó óäàðàì Ãàððè.  
  
Ðàçóì ïîòåðÿí â áåñêîíå÷íîì îùóùåíèè «òåáÿ» âíóòðè. Îí âïóñòèë åãî. Òû, òû, òû… Êàæäîå ñëîâî – ýòî ëèøü óâåðåííûé óäàð åãî æåñòêîãî ÷ëåíà.  
  
Ïàëüöû ðàçäåëèëè åãî ãóáû, ïîãðóçèëèñü âíóòðü. Îí æàäíî ñîñàë èõ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñìåøàâøèåñÿ íà ïàëüöàõ Ãàððè ïðèâêóñû èõ îáîèõ. Ñëàäêîâàòîå ëèïêîå ìàñëî, ñëåãêà ïðîêèñëûé ïðèâêóñ åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ïîòà, ÷óòü ñìåãìû èç ÷ëåíà Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò íàïðàâëÿë åãî âíóòðü, ñëþíà Ãàððè… ×óäåñíî. Áîëüøå… Îí âçäðîãíóë, çàòåì ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, âîçâðàùàÿñü â áîëü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå õîòåë ýòîãî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè íåìíîãî çàìåäëèë äâèæåíèÿ.  
  
«Íå – îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ»  
  
Òåìíûå çàâèòêè âîëîñ ïðîìîêëè ñåé÷àñ íàñêâîçü îò âïèòàâøåãîñÿ ìàñëà, ïðîñà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ñìåãìû èç ãîðäî ñòîÿùåãî ÷ëåíà Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ âïåðåä, ðåçêî è ãðóáî, è Ñåâåðóñ îäîáðèòåëüíî âñêðèêíóë.  
  
«Î, Áîæå, äà! Ãàððè… Ïîæàëóéñòà – ñäåëàé ìíå áîëüíî…»  
  
Îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Çàòåì îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë, êàê åãî ôèðìåííàÿ óõìûëêà ïåðåñåëÿåòñÿ íà ãóáû Ãàððè. Îíà è ïðàâäà î÷åíü åìó øëà. Îí çàïðåòèë ñåáå ñìåÿòüñÿ. À ïîòîì ýòî æåëàíèå ïðîïàëî. Ãàððè áûë ñåé÷àñ òàê ãëóáîêî â íåì, ÷òî êàæäûé âçäîõ áîëüþ îòçûâàëñÿ ó íåãî â çàäíèöå.   
  
«Õèòðàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ øëþøêà», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, êîãäà Ãàðè ïåðåñòàë äâèãàòüñÿ, è íàïðÿæåííî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ ââåðõ, ÷òîáû óêóñèòü åãî ñîñîê. Ëèöî Ãàððè õðàíèëî «íå-ïîääàþùååñÿ-îïèñàíèþ» âûðàæåíèå. Çàòåì îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä.  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òâîè ðóãàòåëüñòâà òàê ãðåáàííî ãîðÿ÷è?», - ïîòðåáîâàë Ãàððè.   
  
«ßçûê, Ïîòòåð. ß äîëæåí áóäó íàêàçàòü òåáÿ çà ýòî», - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, íà ìãíîâåíèå âîçâðàùàÿñü â ïðåæíåå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ïîêà íå ïîéìàë âçãëÿä Ãàððè. Îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ â óêîðèçíåííîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
«Áîëüíî, äà, Ñåâåðóñ?» - ñòðîãî.   
  
«Äà»  
  
«×òî -«Äà»?»  
  
Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê Ãàððè ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ýòèì.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íåäîâåð÷èâî ìåðöíóë ãëàçàìè ââåðõ. Îí óäåðæèâàë çåëåíûé íåìèãàþùèé âçãëÿä. Íè îäèí íå óñòóïàë.   
  
Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åãî âîëîñàì. Ìåäëåííî è íàäåæíî îáìîòàë èõ âîêðóã çàïÿñòüÿ, ëþáóÿñü ñâîèìè äåéñòâèÿìè.  
  
Íàòÿæåíèå íà ìóñêóëàõ øåè Ñåâåðóñà óñèëèëîñü. Åãî ãîëîâà ñèëîé îòòÿíóòà íàçàä.   
  
«Êàê òû ñìååøü, Ñåâåðóñ», - ïðîøåïòàë îí. - «Òû çíàåøü, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë ãëàçà, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, êàê åãî ïîä÷èíÿþò.   
  
«Äà, ñýð», - ñêàçàë îí îò÷åòëèâî. Óñëûøàë çâóê î÷åíü äîëãî ñäåðæèâàåìîãî âçäîõà. Îíè óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó.  
  
«Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ?»  
  
«Äà, ñýð»  
  
«Òîãäà, ìàòü òâîþ», - îí ïîäîæäàë, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, âûçîâåò ëè ýòî êàêóþ-íèáóäü ðåàêöèþ. Èñïûòàë óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, êîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, - «õîðîøåíüêî óìîëÿé. Â äåòàëÿõ»  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð. Ïîæàëóéñòà – òðàõíèòå ìåíÿ. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âàø ÷ëåí äâèãàëñÿ ïëàâíî è ã-ãðóáî â-âíóòðè ì-ìåíÿ. À, Áîæå!... ß õî÷ó – ñòèñíóòü òåáÿ òàê ñèëüíî, Ãàððè…»  
  
Îí ïðèêóñèë ãóáó. Ïîòåêëà êðîâü. Ñî÷óâñòâåííûé âûäîõ Ãàððè, ïðèãëóøåííûé, êîãäà îí íà ìèëëèìåòð ïîäâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, è ïîñîñàë íèæíþþ ãóáó Ñåâåðóñà. Çàòåì îí íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. Çàòåì îí íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. Äà.   
  
«Ãðóáî», - åùå ñìóòíî ÷òî-òî ñîîáðàæàþùàÿ //ìàëåíüêàÿ// îáëàñòü ðàçóìà Ñåâåðóñà ñòàâèëà ïîä ñîìíåíèå, çíàë ëè îí êîãäà-ëèáî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó çíà÷åíèå ýòîãî ñëîâà.   
  
Òåïåðü çíàåò.  
  
Îíè äâèãàëèñü è êà÷àëèñü ñíîâà è îíè îíè îíè, æàäíî ãëîòàëè âçäîõè, âìåñòå… òðàõàëèñü è êîí÷àëè, íî åùå îíè … ñêàæè ýòî ñëîâàìè, Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
«Çàíèìàëèñü ëþáîâüþ»  
  
Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
  
Åãî äëèííûå âîëîñû îáëåïèëè ëîá, âëàæíûé îò ïîòà. Åãî ãëàçà ñîùóðèëèñü, ïî÷òè çàêðûâøèñü. Åãî áëåäíóþ êîæó ñåé÷àñ ìîæíî áûëî áû íàçâàòü ïî÷òè êðàñíîé. Ëþáèìûé, òû ñîâåðøåíåí.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óòîíóë â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ Ãàððè. Çåëåíûå íà ÷åðíîì. Õâàòèëî ìãíîâåíèÿ, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü, ãäå îí âèäåë âìåñòå ýòè äâà öâåòà ðàíüøå. Öâåòà ôàêóëüòåòà Ñëèçåðèí íà ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ. Åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ãîâîðÿùàÿ íà ïàðñåëòàíãå ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ çìåéêà. Êðàñíûé ðóìÿíåö – ýòî ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ÷àñòü Ãàððè. Îí ïîëó÷èë âñå ÷àñòè, è îíè âñå ïîäîøëè èäåàëüíî.  
  
  
  
Ñòðàñòíî õîòåëè è âûãèáàëèñü äóãîé è áèëèñü â àãîíèè è èçíûâàëè â íåòåðïåíèè è ñëèâàëèñü è àõõõõõõõõõ  
  
Harryseverusharry. Severusharryseverus.   
  
**çäåö. 


End file.
